


Soltaz Short Stories

by Kan13



Series: Soltaz [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Flustered Shiro, Gen, Hurt Lance, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, Shy Shiro, body swapping, flustered keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 43,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kan13/pseuds/Kan13
Summary: a bunch of ideas that could have been in the main story plus an alternate ending.





	1. Body Swap 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this at the beginning to warn everyone that they should read SOLTAZ before reading this. This will not make much sense if you read it without reading the other story first. (I mean, you're welcome to, but you have been warned). This will have taken place somewhere between chapters 47 and 48. I had planned on sticking this into the actual story, but then didn't do it because I was focusing on other things in the story…yeeaaahhh…
> 
> Anywhozer, enjoy this because I doubt we'll be getting a body swap episode in real life.

 

"This is the place?"

"Yes," GG and Lance said for the tenth time that day. They were coming closer to a planet with three moons. Two of those moons could easily be planets as well, but the one they wanted was three times the size of Earth. After things had settled down a little bit, Pidge and Hunk insisted that they go to the planet that was doing the quintessence experiments. GG and Lance tried really hard to dissuaded them, but they would have had more luck becoming best friends with Haggar.

As they approached the planet hailed them.

"In accordance with our laws, please state your identity and your business."

"Hello, Gart, its us," Lance said waving.

"M-Maltak and GG! Sirs!"

"Sir?" GG and Lance tilted their heads at each other. When did they become 'Sir's?

"Gart, chill," Lance said, "I brought my friends because they wanted to talk to Hya and the others."

"V-v-v Voltron?!"

"I don't really have other friends, Gart," Lance said.

"But…We're not ready! Hya will-"

"They just want to ask a few questions, we don't have to go anywhere near the machines if you don't want us too. But Pidge and Hunk are ready to explode if they don't get their questions answered first hand. You get them off my back and you'll be doing me the biggest favor ever."

"Well…is it ok if I go tell Hya first? She'll want to know…"

"Yeah, we can wait," Lance said, "go tell everyone whatever you need to, but try and make it quick…I wasn't kidding when I said they'd explode…"

"R-right!"

He vanished off the screen and Lance and GG chuckled. This race was easily flustered and they couldn't help but encourage the behavior.

"Think he tripped at the door?"

"I think he ran into the door."

"Can we land?" Coran asked as Lance took his helmet off.

"Not yet, they'll call back when they're ready. I'm going to go talk to Pidge and Hunk."

"I'll stay so Gart doesn't fall apart when he comes back," GG chuckled.

()

Pidge and Hunk were going through their entire lab wondering what to take down with them and what to leave behind. Lance watched from the doorway watching for a while.

They would fit in down there more than he'd like to admit.

He cleared his throat and Hunk nearly jumped a foot in the air while Pidge spun around so fast papers went flying. Lance laughed at their faces.

"Gosh, guys, what the heck? I don't know who's more nervous about this get together, them, or you!"

"It should be you," Pidge snapped, "we are seeing them because we're trying to help you."

"I am perfectly f-"

"You are highly unstable," Hunk said, stuffing a few computer chips into his pocket, "our research is telling us two different things and then you walking around like your normal sunshine and rainbows is telling us something different all together."

"I don't like it when simple graphs don't make sense," Pidge muttered going through her a few other papers, "it irritates me…like I'm losing an argument…"

"Or eating kettle corn when you were expecting butter."

"Uh-huh, yeah, whatever," Lance sighed, "all I'm trying to say is that we'll be landing here in a bit and you need to chill. They will be jumpy enough for all of us, we don't need you guys adding to the chaos."

"We just want answers, Lance," Pidge said finally looking up, "there's something else?"

Lance shrugged, "I talked to Shiro and the others already, but…the people here know me as Maltak, so if you guys could not use my real name, that'd be awesome, thanks."

He turned to leave quickly but Hunk grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I don't like your other name."

"I like both my names," Lance said, "but here Maltak has authority and a reputation. I'd like to keep that intact. I may or may not even act a little different than usual as well."

"I don't like that either."

Lance sighed, turned around and gave his oldest friend a hug.

"I'm sorry big guy…really sorry."

"I hate it when you apologize too."

"Well there is just no pleasing you then, is there," Lance chided playfully as he pulled away, "things will work out…one way or another."

"Lance-"

"Gart says we can land in terminal seven," GG called poking his head into the lab, "we'll be there in few dobashes."

Lance grinned and tossed his helmet into the air, "I wonder how many of them will feint at the sight of you all."


	2. Body Swap 2

Two.

Two feinted as they walked off the ship and across the tarmac to an awaiting group of natives. Shiro helped them up, which did nothing to help them stay up.

"I feel like if I sneeze, they'll flay away," Hunk hissed at GG who nodded.

"they are surprisingly sturdy. Their bodies can take an amazing amount of damage which actually makes them perfect to handle volatile substances and reactions."

"Thank you for seeing us on short notice, Hya," Lance said walking ahead of everyone else to one standing off to the left.

"Maltak and GG are always welcome," she replied, "as are the heros of the known universe."

"My friends demanded they meet you after I told them about you," Lance said gesturing to Hunk and Pidge, "They are every bit as excited to get to know you and your work."

"We are flattered," she said, trying very hard to remain calm, but the hand she was fanning herself with was starting to shake as well.

Allura leaned over to Pidge and whispered, "is it just me or is this making your skin crawl as well?"

"No, no," Pidge grimaced, "the boy is weird. Crawling skin is ok."

It wasn't just because the helmet made his voice unrecognizable, but his speech pattern wasn't normal either. They had assumed they'd seen all of Lance's many new faces. Out of all of them, they liked this one the least.

It was just…unnatural…

"Please," Hyas voice shook slightly as she addressed everyone else, "our lab is this way."

She led them into a nearby building and down three flights of stairs. For an advanced civilization, they had expected elevators of some kind.

"Here is where we do most of our research," Hya explained opening a door into a wide area lined with screens and tables, "we do ground theory here before it is sent to the practical uses in the next building over. The actual experiments are conducted above ground in various places around the compound."

"We landed in the middle of your compound?" Shiro asked, thinking that the Garrison would never allow a breach like that to take place no matter how important with people inside the vehicle were.

"Landing sights 5-7 are within our compound. Normally for anyone else we would have had you land at 4, but Maltak said you would explode if you did not speak to us."

"Why the-"

"thank you for your quick action," Lance cut in, feeling the heated eyes stabbing him in the back.

"He also said you wished to ask questions and work with us here," she said, "I and Gerein are the lead researchers of the quintessence that GG and Maltak have brought us. We will answer what ever questions you have and would be honored to have your insights as well."

"Our turn," Pidge pushed passed everyone, giving Lance a harder shove, and dumped her stuff on the nearest table, Hunk did likewise.

"If its alright with you," Shiro said, "do you think we could look around?"

"Ummm," Gerein hesitated, "W-we would feel better if you didn't go anywhere…well, a lot of our experiments are…explosive. We just finished cleaning up a large mess before you got here. We wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if you were damaged because of a failed reaction."

"Oh," Shiro sighed. He may have been an honor student, but he truly was more of a man of action than one of study.

"What if Pep'ya showed us around?" Lance asked, "we'll stay clear of the more dangerous one's. I also would like to have another look if you don't mind. We'll stay mostly out doors, promise."

Any excuse to get out and walk around! They couldn't tell him to stay in the castle because they needed him and GG to brake the ice, but that didn't mean Lance wasn't going to exploit it for all it was worth.

"Well…if Maltak insists…"

"He insists," came the chorus of voices. They weren't blind to his ulterior motives.

"Then, Pep'ya, you and Gha take who ever wishes to go on…the safest tour you can. Do make sure you avoid Xan's building…he's been in a mood lately, oh, and avoid the eighth and ninth forums, they're adding the catalysts today. I think that's the more dangerous ones…"

"The second bridge is also switching," Gha supplied, "we will tour the out door experiments and the planning facilities."

"An excellent itinerary," Hya sighed, "more places for an explosion to go when outside. Less chance of major damage."

"Preferable," Gerein agreed.

Farrah stopped Lance before he left to go on the tour.

"GG and I are staying here. I don't need to remind you of the rules?"

"Sight and sound," Lance repeated. The rule for him leaving the castle was that he was to remain within sight  **and**  sound of one or more of them. Solitude was strictly not allowed.

()

Their group consisted of Shiro, Lance, and Keith.

"So, what are these guys called?" Keith asked nodding at their two guides. Lance shrugged.

"Don' know."

"You've been supplying them with quintessence and have visited this planet on multiple occasions and you don't know?!"

"Don't know what?" Pap'ya asked, "we will answer any questions to the best of our knowledge."

"Ah, um," Keith flustered, unsure of how to ask.

"Keith was reminding me of my lack in manners," Lance replied, playing to his character, "I have neglected to ask what it is that you call yourselves. I have even neglected to ask the name of your planet."

"We are the Yems," Gha said, "our planet is named Yemmik."

As they continued walking Lance couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Hey Keith."

"What."

"They're called Yems."

Shiro slipped in between them so Keith wouldn't start throwing punches. To his surprise Keith didn't even try. He just glared at Lance with seething hatred. And although his face was covered, you could sense that he was ginning.

()

"this doesn't make any sense," Pidge said after they had compiled all their data. She and Hunk and brought op multiple screens and were flicking information from one to the other.

"Pure does not necessarily mean 'raw'," Hya explained, also reviewing the data, "You are confusing the two. When quintessence is raw it can take on any color or consistency normally based on the life it was extracted from. The closer the quintessence gets to being colorless, the purer it is. To use any quintessence it must first go through a refining process so that it can easily be adjusted to its new environment."

"But you're able to separate the two different purities of quintessence after they had already been refined and are fused and blended together," Allura added, "That should be impossible."

"We only separated them after we partialized it and were able to slowly separate one particle from another. Even then, I'm afraid the container we were using exploded and we were unable to finish that theory in its entirety. We are forming the experiment again, using stronger material, in hopes that we will be able to conclude our hypothesis."

"Can we see it?" Hunk asked.

"What?"

"I want to look at the machanics if I can," Hunk said, "I may be able to help make it better. I've been doing a lot of research myself on matirals that may or may not work and I'm curious to know what it looks like."

"Oh well," Gerein pulled up another screen, "we have the schematics and-"

"I would like to see it in person," Hunk said apologetically, "I'm a hands on kinda guy."

"If he gets to see it I want to as well!" Pidge snapped jumping up.

"Oh dear…" Hya sighed.


	3. Body Swap 3

"Hey, what are your guys doing here?" Lance called into the large, warehouse-like building. He had convinced Pap'ya and Gha to let him see the quintessence experiment building only to find that Gerein, Hunk, and Pidge had beaten him there.

"Taking a look at what we're working with directly," Pidge said, "Hunk needed a hands on look and I was curious, so here we are."

"We haven't completely started up the experiment again, so it should be safe enough. Its prepped, but unless someone turns it on, nothing should happen."

"I love when they speak in absolutes," Pidge said rolling her eyes.

Hunk had removed the front panel of the main console and had his head completely inside.

"Hunk looks like he's enjoying himself," Shiro said.

"Understatement of the year," Pidge said, "he's been in there for the last thirty minutes-"

"OOOOOOOOO!"

"-And he occasionally does that."

"Is he…pleased with what he is seeing?" Gha asked, not sure what Hunks noises meant.

"Oh yeah," they all assured him, "your good, he's happy."

"you are the leader, yes?" Gerein asked Shiro.

"Yeah, um, yes, yes I am."

"I would like to speak to you if you don't mind."

He beckoned Shiro to the back of the room, out of hearing of the others. Shiro caught Keiths eye and motioned for him to follow as well. He was still shaky in this new leadership position; he'd feel better if Keith were present in whatever needed to be said.

"so are you guys having as much fun as you thought?" Lance asked.

"Oh yes," Pidge glowered, "so much fun we could explode."

"what does that mean," Pap'ya asked, "are you in danger?"

"I hate you," Pidge hissed at Lance who had started to snicker. Hunk took his head out finally and got to his feet.

"This is so simple and yet they've connected everything in a way that I'd never considered before! I mean, we never considered it because it should be impossible; it goes against everything we're taught in basics, but knowing what its being used for and how it will interact, this…this is just…"

"Beautiful?"

"Fantasic?"

"art?"

"mightier than the sword?"

"magnanamuos."

"I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

Hunk sighed and hook his arms around his best friends, "this is gonna be-"

The explosion was so sudden that no one had time to even flinch. One second everything was normal, the next, they were on the ground.

()

Lance stared at the ceiling, positive that we was dead. He felt light headed…in fact, he just felt light in general. He was cool and his skin wasn't tingling.

He had to dead.

Then he heard Hunk scream. Hunks screams were something Lance was familiar with, and it hurt his ears. Pain = not dead.

"Why is my body over there!" Hunk screamed, then he looked down at himself and just stared in horror.

"Are you guys ok?" Shiro was coughing as he made his way over to them. Gerein saw to his own people who were fine and had only been knocked back a ways.

Lance sat up, the same light feeling making him dizzy. Looking down he couldn't quite make sense of what he was seeing. So he reached up and patted his chest.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

He jumped to see Hunk almost in tears.

"What?"

"who are you?"

"I'm Lance," Lance said and frowned. His voice sounded really off. He turned his head and saw his body curled up on the floor.

"Oh, so I am dead…pain can be felt as a spirit, noted."

"No, you idiot!" Hunk snapped, "I'm Pidge! You're in my body, so that means Hunks in yours!"

"Oh boy," Shiro muttered while Keith just gapped. It was the oddest thing. The machine was undamaged, yet there had been an explosion. Where had it come from?

"Hunk?" Lance shook his head, trying to clear it, "Hunk is in my body?"

"I think," Pidge said looking down at herself again, "this is really weird…"

"Can we reverse it? Like now?"

"I don't-"

"Nonononono," Lance crawled over to his body and ripped off the helmet. Hunk was gasping for air and shaking.

"What is…this?" he croaked looking up at Lance (as Pidge), "I thought you said…you just felt…a little warmer than…usual."

"Yea, well," Lance squeeked, "I got used to the pain after a while."

"What pain?" Shiro, Pidge, and Keith asked at the same time. Hunk tried to sit up, but was shaking too badly. Lance held him down.

"If you get up, you'll start heaving."

"B-but," Hunk gasped, "I'm on fire! Everything is…"

"-burning and stabbing," Lance nodded, "but it shouldn't get worse than that."

"…and breaking."

Lance stopped, "breaking?"

Hunk nodded and curled up tighter. Lance felt his head and noted a slight rise in temperature.

"Mother-"

"Lance, what's going on?"

"Pidge, you need to find out how we can get back to our bodies, STAT," Lance snapped standing up and grabbing onto Shiro for support, "holy crow you are so short its throwing me off."

"shut up!"

He walked over to Gerein.

"I knew we should have stayed in the lab…"

"Gerein," Lance said snapping his fingers, "I need you to tell me how much quintessence was inside that machine."

"Not even half a vile," Gerein said after some thought, "we were still working on a proper container and we hadn't taken out the quintessence that we had left over from the last time."

"So the quintessence corroded through the inferior material and reacted to Lances presence," Pidge said, appearing behind Lance in all her Hunky glory, "and you guys are much too big for your own good."

"So this truly is-"

"-not your fault," Lance cut in, "if it was really less than half a vile, then we're good. Everything will be fine."

"What do you mean 'fine'?!" Keith snapped, "Hunk is in a lot of pain!"

"Yeah, but he wont shut down," Lance said trying to make it sound like good news, "when a lot of quintessence is added, my body tends to…ah…shut down and that's a worse alternative, trust me."

()

"I see the 'sight and sound' rule must be adjusted," Farrah said as Lance handed him some water to give to Hunk. GG had gotten there with the sleeping pills and was crushing one up. Normally if he didn't absorb enough quintessence to cause a full blown episode, then he just slept the effects off.

"The universe itself can't stop crap from happening, Farrah," Lance said, "If crap wants to happen, it shall."

"Lance?"

"You'll be fine big guy," Lance said grinning at him, wondering how his face looked with Pidges, "I'm really sorry about this."

"N-no more secrets?"

"…one more…"

How Hunk, in that much pain, was still able to pull of a disgruntled 'I'm disappointed in you' look – and with HIS face to boot! – Lance would never know.

Once Hunk was out, GG had had a hard time getting him to drink it all but down in all went, Lance walked over to Pidge.

"how is everything going over here?"

"Hunk is an effing miracle," Pidge growled, "I've seen him work and build stuff and I can't figure out how he manages to have such a light touch when I feel like I'm breaking everything just by looking at it!"

"Breathe," Lance patter her back, "you got this…"

Pidge whipped around and glared at him, "scram and let me work!"

"Yes sir…ma'am…" Lance just left before he could say anything to piss her off more.


	4. Body Swap 4

Lance moved to the group that gathered in the back.

"If its not too much trouble…"

"Absolutely not," Hya sighed, "please let us make it up to you. This is outside our realm of knowledge. We have never dealt with live specimens…that sounded bad…"

"Don't worry about it, Hya," Lance said coming up behind them, "so what's the verdict over here?"

"We're staying until we figure this out, of course," Keith rolled his eyes.

"I was talking about the behavioral quintessence analysis, Keith, but thanks for the obvious report."

They glared until Keith looked away.

"This is too weird, I'm going back to the ship."

"Suck it," Lance said flipping him the bird, "I work it."

"You…are Maltak?"

"Yes," Lance said turning Pidges best smile up at Gerein, "I'm Maltak. Forgive me for ruining your hard work."

"Hearing Pidge say "forgive me" sounds even worse…" Allura muttered.

"Going over what we know this may correct itself," Hya said, "the quintessence had been partialized and so had been apt to evaporate. The reaction is…large, but the amount is small. It should ware off on its own, but what happens after it wears off-"

CRASH!

They spun around to find Pidge smashing the machine with every bit of Hunks strength. Pap'ya feinted and Gerein started to cry.

"I'll take care of Pidge," Lance said stopping Shiro from going over, "you guys had something else you were talking about, so you do that."

He moved closer with caution and only got closer when she stopped ripping the machine apart.

"Are you done?" Lance asked.

"….no…."

"So you want poor Gha to actually turn to stone?" Lance glanced back at the Tem that looked like an overly shocked garden gnome, "He's holding it together better than the others, but I think his heart stopped a while ago…"

"…I'm pissed…"

"really? No one could tell."

"Quiznak, do I always sound that annoying?!"

"I think its just me," Lance shrugged taking her meaty hand and leading her out of the large building, "let's go find somewhere else to talk."

"But what about Hunk?"

Lance looked over at Farrah who gave a short nod.

"Hunk will be fine so long as Farrah and GG have him."

"You really trust them that much?"

"More. Now, walk with me chika."

They walked out of the building and Lance lead the way to the edge of the compound wall. One section was covered in ivy and was greener than the rest of the dusty walk ways and pock ridden fields.

"Found this place the first time we came here," Lance told her sitting down with his back against the wall, "It was a nice little get away spot until GG found it."

Pidge awkwardly sat down next to him, a pained expression on Hunks face.

"The others say it will most likely just fix itself, but we're staying in case it doesn't happen," Lance continued, "Everything will work out."

"How can you be ok with this?! You're taking this well considering its Hunk in your body-"

Lance grabbed Hunks vest and pulled Pidge down so they were almost nose to nose.

"Do not mistake how calm I am for being fine with this, Pidge. I'm effing pissed and could blow up every building here without any remorse, but that won't get our bodies back in order any faster. I'm saying everything will work out because it HAS to work out. There is no other option! I will ACCEPT no other option! Damn it Pidge, you think I EVER wanted ANY of you know how I felt all the time?! I could handle it on my own, you guys were helping me with other things, I could suck it up! I get all the attention I need when I complained about the paper cut I got last week! That's all the attention I want! I don't need you guys to pity me! I don't need you guys to hang over me!"

He finally let go and sat back with a sigh, "I mean, I love you guys, but gads its exhausting being serious all the time! I don't need to be reminded of how serious the situation is. I KNOW how bad it is, I want to chill and have fun with my friends."

They sat in silence for a long while after that. Lance figured he'd gone too far. He'd said his bit and really had nothing else to stipulate.

"I think I know what you meant by 'terrifying' now," Pidge said slowly, "my angry face is kinda scary."

Lance nodded, "GG told me he hated it when I got ideas cause I have a scary smile, but your plotting smile is probably scarier than mine."

"Take that back."

"No."

"Rude."

"Move your arms," Lance said crawling onto Pidges lap.

"What are you doing?!"

"Are all girls this cold all the time? I feel like I'm going to freeze."

Lance nestled against Hunks warmer body.

"this isn't proper."

"means nothing coming from you."

"We got to go over some rules here," Pidge said resigning herself to the face that a boy was inside her body, "no touching and no looking."

"I have sisters, Pidge, I doubt you have anything I've not already seen saunter out of the shower after taking all the hot water."

"I will castrate you."

"No looking or touching, got it."

()

"What are they doing?"

Allura and Shiro watched Lance and Pidge that evening. GG and told them where they could most likely find the two of them. What they had found was Hunk staring intently at Pidge as Lance walked back and fourth in front of him.

"See, Pidge, you have really nice legs and you're a lot better balanced than I thought. Your posture could use work, but I just want you to focus more on walking."

"Its infuriating how good you are at this…" she muttered.

"I never had the remote," Lance said, Pidges face wrinkling in disgust, "which meant I was forced to watch every season of Top Model. But that's not all. I'm not showing you model crap, I'm showing you manipulation. As a man, I can tell you what works and what doesn't. The biggest mistake women make is with their hips."

He walked to the wall swinging pidges hips from one side to the other.

"That is horrible," he said, "never do that or I will cut all ties to you in a heart beat. Women think a man likes the hip movements, and yeah, we do, but if you show it like that, it gives the impression that you're trying to hard, you're insecure, or you are just that crazy awkward one we try to avoid with all our might. It will also only attract the creepy guys because they see that there's an opening for them. The right way to do it is to work with the curves God gave you."

"I have no curves, Lance," Pidge said, "how do you think I was able to pass for a boy for so long?"

Lance clicked pidges tongue and wagged her finger, "every woman has curves, Pidge."

"Should I tell Matt you're showing Pidge this stuff," Shiro asked making both of the jump. They both looked up at him with guilty expressions, but then Lance grinned.

"Tell him what exactly?" Lance said tilting his head to one side.

"I don't think he'd appreciate you teaching Pidge how to walk like that," Allura said chuckling. Lance looked down to one side and gave a little shrug, his hands clasped behind his back. Then he looked up right at Shiro.

"I don't know what your talking about, Shiro," he said, so naturally and simply. Pidge watched as Lance began to walk forward, his hands dropping to his side as he gave another small, one shoulder shrug, "really. We're just talking girl talk, you don't want to be a part of that. Would you like to talk to us about what you found out?"

Alarm bells were ringing inside Shiros head, but he couldn't place it. The reason he and Allura were sent to find them…

"We wanted to tell you that dinner was ready," Allura said in place of Shiro. Poor man.

"that's awesome!" Lance said slipping his arm in with Shiros and turning his face up so Shiro had a full, head on view of Pidges purest smile, "I'm famished! Do you think we could do dessert too?"

"I don't think-"

"Shiro, its been such a hard day," Lance chided, "Hunk should be waking up soon and he'll be wanting something sweet."

"But-"

"And we all know how much Hunk hates to eat alone."

Shiro didn't know what to do. Those alarm bells were ringing louder and louder but he still couldn't place why!

"Holy crow, how are you doing that?!"

Shiro felt like he'd just been slapped in the face. Lances mocking grin was playing across Pidges face as he laughed.

Pidge was running her hand threw Hunks hair, staring at Lance in amazement.

"I'm sorry Shiro," Lance said, "I was just trying to teach Pidge a few moves if she ends up as a Bond Girl again."

Shiro nodded, "right…I'm going to go hang myself now…"

"NO!"


	5. Body Swap 5

"Hunk!"

"NO PIDGE!"

Lance winced as she embraced Hunk in Lances body.

Hunk felt like passing out. The fact that he couldn't was freaking him out.

"Pidge," Lance pulled her back, "not only are you not used to Hunks strength, but it really does hurt when you squeez."

"But you don't say anything."

"I'm-"

"-used to it?"

"Yes, and I like hugs…if I complained you guys would stop…"

"Don't make my face blush like that, its disgusting."

"I'm blushing? Where's shiro?"

"Stop that!"

"But it's a good teaching opportunity!"

"Um, Lance?" Hunk cleared his throat, not used to the voice coming out of his mouth, "could we talk before…dinner?"

"Sure big guy," Lance linked arms with him and grinned maliciously at Pidge and mouthed 'check my curves'.

Pidge rolled her eyes. She still didn't know how Lance could move like that in HER body! When he had been walking up to Shiro, her body really did have curves! It was the weirdest thing! Everything about her had been more feminine from the way her hair had fallen to the sound of her own voice!

"I hate him…"

()

"What do you need?"

Hunk just sat there looking at Lances gloved hands. Lance tried not to think about how weird it was that he was watching his body move without him.

"Do you dream?"

"Damn…"

"Do you dream of …THAT…often?"

"Not often," Lance said, "which one did you see?"

"…"

"Hunk, which dream did you see?"

"There was a spring…" Hunk said his voice shaking, "like a bottomless pit but it was full. And no matter how much was added to it, it never breached the brim…"

"Oh," Lance sighed, "I like that one. Very peaceful."

"Then it changed…"

"Damn…"

"Lance are those memories? Or just fears?"

"…A mixture?" Lance shrugged, "tell me about it and I'll tell you what's real and what's not."

"The drowning?"

"Fear," Lance said, "when I'm hooked up to the quintessence I trip out sometimes and it feels like I'm drowning in it cause all I see is the yellow."

"All of us melting into dust?"

"…Fear… based on what I'd seen happen to my family…"

"The branding?"

"Memory."

"Iverson?"

"…Memory…"

Hunks jaw dropped. Lance laughed. Was that really how he looked when in shock? He needed to keep check of his expressions more.

"But-"

"Please don't say anything about it," Lance pleaded, "I don't feel bad about it. I would do it sooner if I had a second chance at it. I just…don't want you all to know how far I am willing to actually go…"

"So the dream of us hating you…"

"Fear."

"Being alone?"

"Fear."

"The blood?"

"…fear…phobia…"

"It didn't come off."

"It never will," Lance shrugged, "I'm really sorry you actually saw all that. How does this whole body swapping thing work? Shouldn't you be having nightmares of food attacking you or something?"

Wrong thing to say.

"I woke up and…I'm not hungry…"

Lance cringed.

"You don't eat all your food…now I know why…"

"If you eat four bites Farrah will give you a treat," Lance said in an attempt to make it better.

"I'll regret it, but what's the treat?"

"Another sleeping pill," Lance said apologetically. Hunk looked like Lance had just told him to seriously jump into a pit of lava.

"Never," he trembled, "I'll never put that in my mouth again…how do you drink it?"

"Well," Lance chuckled, "after not sleeping for while you'll find that your sense of reality starts to shift. After a while I went a little crazy…like, psycho. So we figured out how to make something that would help my mind 'rest'. I don't dream all that often. And I definitely do not have ALL of those dreams at once. I may hate the taste, but I love the nothingness. Like I'm floating and there's nothing I have to do or worry about."

"Its kind of addicting," Lance shrugged, "but you're such a foodie, the taste will keep you from seeing it as the treat that I do."

"The more I get to know you, bro, the more twisted you get."

"Yeah, doesn't help I was already pretty messed up."

"This is gonna mess us all up."

Lance didn't look up, "Sorry…really sorry…"

"Quiznak, I didn't mean it like that!"

Hunkwrapped both his arms and legs around Lance.

"Gosh you're really long."

"yeah, but-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Pidge lumbered toward them, "Get off me!"

"Aw," Hunk held tighter and Lance gabbed his face, pressing pidges cheek to his own, "but we're BONDING!"

"Not in my body you're not!"

"You're just jealous!"

"As if!"

"I bet I could wo Keith," Lance grinned.

"Don't you dare!"

"Why not Shiro?" Hunk asked.

"I already did Shiro," Lance waved Pidges hand in a delicate manner, "he's old news."

"What? Aw man, I want to see it…"

"NO! Its so embarrassing!"

"But it will be so funny!" Lance laughed, "Common, you wanna see Keith get all flustered too, I know you do! He's such a stick in the mud!"

"He'll know its you," Hunk sighed, "Shiro has amnesia so it was easier to trick him, Keith will be harder."

"All the better," Lance shrugged, "Pidge, you really need to know how to work a room when your game is up. When the enemy, or target, knows your game, you need a secondary strategy. Its like a game of Go."

"You know how to play Go?"

"My sister taught me," Lance shrugged, "I was never very good at it, but I did win once or twice. Everyone says Go is a masculine game, but I find the strategies used are more powerful in feminine hands."

()

Keith sat at the table the Yems provided. It was out door for safety reasons and only Hya was with them. The rest were fixing what Pidge had destroyed.

Pidge sat next to him.

No, that was Lance.

"Why are you sitting there?"

"This is normally where Pidge sits," Lance shrugged.

"Yeah, but you're not pidge."

"so?" Lance tilted his head slightly and looked up at Keith, "does it bother you that much?"

"Whatever," Keith rolled his eyes and focused on his plate.

"Lance," Shiro glared at him from down the table. Lance beamed back. As much as he wanted to win the bet the fact that Shiro was picking up on everything so fast was a proud moment.

"Oh my gosh, Hunk!" Pidge cried, stars in Hunks eyes, "is this what food tastes like to you!? Your taste buds are incredible! No wonder you love food so much! I'd love it too!"

"Yeah…food…" He looked down at the food he was pushing around his plate, "I love food."

"You ok hunk?" Keith asked.

"Just weird," Hunk said, "really weird."

"Yeah, whose fault is that?" Keith muttered so only Lance heard.

The food was very delicious. Keith was helping himself to seconds when he heard the quietest of sniffs. Glancing over he saw Pidge as normal. Lance was eating with a smile and complementing Hya on the food. Focusing on his food again, he heard the sniff again.

This time he looked over and froze. Lance was wiping away a tear as fast as he could. Pidges eyes did look a little red now that he was really looking.

Why was he crying?!

He was trying to hide it, and Keith was just noticing. Did the others notice? But Hunk and Pidge were in their own little world across the table.

Dinner continued and hunk had been able to get five bites down. Farrah, GG, and Lance showered him with praise. The smile on Pidges face was painful to look at.

"I'm going to go back to the ship early," Lance said adjusting Pidges glasses and keeping his head down slightly, "Good night everyone."

Keith watch him go and tried to shrug it off. It wasn't anything he'd done. Maybe. Everything he'd said was the truth, Lance should be able to take it like a man.

"Quiznak," Keith hissed and went after him.

()

Keith found him between a bush and nearby building. And he was openly crying.

Shi-

"Go away," Lance snapped rubbing his arms over his face.

"What? What did I do?"

Lance gapped at him, too surprised for tears, "wha-"

"You're a guy, I said nothing that wasn't true. So suck it up."

"Of course," Lance gave a watery laugh, "my best friend is suffering and I'm living it up in a body that feels lighter than air. I'm so selfish that I need you to remind me of what is my fault."

"That's not what I meant…I was just worried about Hunk, that's all."

"Yes, I'm so selfish I need to be reminded to care for my best friend, thanks oh Red Leader," Lance choked and rubbed his face again to hide a sob.

"That's not what I meant," Keith sighed, and flopped down next to him, "I'm sorry."

"No need," Lance mumbled, "You did nothing wrong…"

Keith rolled his eyes as Lance continued to quietly cry. He didn't know what to do but this was bugging him! He hated making people cry. And seeing Pidges face in tears shook him more than he'd thought.

"I'm the one making a scene," Lance suddenly stood up, "I'm sorry."

"Well, yea, but-"

Lance laughed again, "You're not supposed to agree…"

Keith rolled his eyes again, "Look, Lance, not everything is your fault. You didn't ask the close to attack you. You didn't ask Haggar to… do all that stuff. You work hard-"

"-and a paper airplane could hold all my intelligence, yeah, Keith, I got it," Lance sniffed and shook his head.

"You can't seriously still be upset about that," Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lance shrugged.

"Not really…"

But Keith could see the tears starting again. Lance had said his fair share of mean things too! Where did he come off trying to make Keith feel bad about something that was said forever ago!

…" _Its because you're not empathizing!"_

…" _The other instructors were always comparing him to you."_

"I'm really sorry," Keith said, "really-"

"CHEETER!"

Hunk and Pidge erupted from the bushes.

"Tears are totally cheating!"

"I almost had him!" Lance shouted falling backwards on the ground and kicking his legs into the air. "SO CLOSE!"

"What?"

"You can't get him to apologize because you're crying, that's not a real apology!"

"Wait."

"If you got the ability, its not cheating," Lance countered, "using the tears God gave you is like using your hips; there's a right way and a wrong way. I just showed you all the right way."

"JUST WAIT A DAMN TICK!"

Keith was on his feet looking down at Lance. Pidges eyes were still red and Lance was still sniffing, but other than that, he looked fine.

"Got you?" Lance batted his eyes, "If it makes you feel any better I'd tricked Shiro as well."

"How did you do that?" Pidge asked, "I keep thinking about it and I still can't figure it out."

Lance raised his hands and wiggled his fingers, "Shiro is a fighter. He may have amnesia, but instinct is stronger especially in environments that are unfamiliar. I made sure Shiro could see my empty hands at all times. That put him off guard and allowed me to close the gap."

"You mean this was all a trick?" Keith seethed. Lance laughed.

"I'm teaching Pidge how to work a room. You Keith, are a little too self aware. All I had to do was make you feel guilty and I could make you apologize for anything. They said I couldn't trick you, so I took up the bet; I couldn't resist the challenge."

"Whatever, this was your idea."

"Yeah, you said you'd make Keith apologize for something silly."

"Un-effing-believable," Keith walked away.

"Oh don't be mad!" Lance called after him, "It was just a joke!"


	6. Body Swap 6

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Hunk was in the lab tinkering with his gadgets on the bench along the wall.

"And leave you alone on your first sleepless night? Naw."

Lance cuddled up to Hunk and watched as Hunk fiddled with some kind of engine block. At least that's what it looked like to Lance, he was sure he was wrong. But he did like watch Hunk and Pidge work. They always made it look so simple and easy.

"The gloves are getting in the way," Hunk said sitting back and flexing Lances hands, "does the tingling ever go away?"

"Nope, and you get used to the glove after a while."

"…Shoulder hurts…"

"Then don't flex it so much."

"How am I to work if I can't use the muscles I need to?"

"Don't look at me, I didn't have this problem."

"What are you talking about? I've seen you fight."

"It doesn't really bother me," Lance shrugged, "I guess I just don't notice it anymore."

"Look could you at least- never mind."

"What?"

"I saw Pidge and was about to ask you to help with some programing…"

"Yeah, that's a no go."

"What are you guys doing up?"

"Same reason you are," Lance said as Pidge walked in.

"Sorry Hunk, but I can't sleep with five times my body weight added on."

"No offence taken. I'm getting used to the fact that I can't just tighten bolts with my fingers…"

"My strength is normal, thank you very much."

"Just inconvenient," Hunk bantered. Pidge sat on Hunks other side.

"I've been thinking about how we can get back-"

"Please do NOT suggest we recreate the explosion," Hunk and Lance said together.

"I'm not that stupid," Pidge rolled Hunks eyes, "I'm thinking about what if we expose ourselves to quintessence and-"

"No."

"I've not finished," Pidge said scowling at Lance.

"I don't care," Lance said firmly, "You are not going to risk damaging your bodies over something this stupid."

"I'm not saying we should inject it-"

"NO PIDGE!"

"FINE! THEN YOU COME UP WITH AN IDEA!"

Hunk sighed as his friends glared at each other over his lap.

"I like Hyas idea and we just wait for a while," Hunk shrugged, "we'll get used to the differences, but it will work out in the end."

()

Lance jerked awake.

He'd fallen asleep…

"Morning sleepyhead," Hunk said and Lance grimaced at the sound of his own voice. They weren't bake in their own bodies yet.

"So much for the Freaky Friday theory…" he said and yawned. Gads it had been so long since he'd even yawned!

"How was sleep?"

"I'd forgotten what it was like, honestly," Lance shrugged, "didn't dream at all. I wanna go back…"

"Hya wants to see us," Pidge said also yawning, "Garain apparently won't be present…ever again."

"Yeah, I don't blame him," Lance said eyeballing Pidge.

()

"I wanted to see you and tell you that if our theories are correct, then in three to five quintants you should be back to normal."

"Three-"

"-to five…"

"…Quiznak…"

The three of them looked at each other and sighed. It was going to be a long week.

"So are we going to leave?" Hunk asked.

"No," Shiro, Farrah, and Lance said at once. They all looked in surprise at Lance.

"What," he said, "I know how to fight in my body and how it works, Hunk doesn't. I'm not risking Hunks sanity anymore than its already been compromised."

"I think I now understand how irritating being benched is," Hunk sighed.

"No, big guy, you don't know it yet."

()

Day 1:

Lance watched himself and a clumsier than normal Hunk mess around in the lab.

Day 2:

Lance begged Pidge for a shower.

Day 3:

Pidge caved.

Day 4:

The three of them argued over who had the most interesting birthmarks and moles.

Day 5…

"Lance…I don't feel good…."

"A little more specific, big guy."

"Nauseous, and dizzy…" Hunk sat forward on the chair he was sitting on.

"Over heating?"

"…I can't tell…"

"Mmm…you weren't helping Coran with anything or messing with anything that could conduct quintessence, were you?"

Hunk shook his head.

"Did you mess with my guns?"

"No," Hunk muttered, "I've followed all the things you and Farrah and GG have told me and I'm already going crazy with just that!"

"Ah, NOW you know what its like to be benched."

"You haven't rested since this began, maybe you just need some sleep."

Hunk gave a dry sob. He'd been avoiding that disgusting drink like the plague. Instead of "four bites and you get a sleeping pill" it was "four bites and you don't have to take one".

"Just plug your nose and chug," Lance said, "don't think about what you're tasting and just get it down. You go to your room and I'll go find GG. Actually, Pidge!"

"Yeah," she popped up and walked over.

"Help Hunk get to his room."

"I can get there," Hunk sighed and stood up only to fall over.

"Uh-huh," Lance said, "five days is not enough time to get used to that my friend."

()

Lance crushed the pill and added it to the glass. The water took on a murky gray color. No one in their right mind would trust a liquid like this.

"A shot of Smokey," Lance said handing it over to Hunk.

"You realize a Smokey was industrial alcohol and all sorts of other crap?" Pidge asked leaning against the wall.

"Close enough," Lance shrugged.

Hunk whimpered a little as he looked down at the drink.

"Crap I look ugly when I pull that face," Lance said, "Don't worry about it Hunk. Everything will be just fine so long as you drink it all in one go."

Plugging his nose, Hunk tipped it back as fast as he could.

And gagged.

"Nope, keep it down," Lance covered Hunks mouth and patted his back, "Good job!"

"I feel worse…"

"Soon you'll feel nothing," Lance said almost blissfully, "get into a comfy position and just wait a while."

"…nothing about your body can ever be comfy…"

"Yeah, yeah," Lance pulled the blanket over him, "you'll feel better when you wake up."

Lances face slowly relaxed completely as Hunk slipped under the influence. Lance stretched and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Wanna play a few games? We can be as loud as we want, he's not moving until the drug wares off."

"Isn't staying here a little awkward?"

"Farrah and GG always slept when I did," Lance shrugged, "it was nice to wake up and find someone there…"

"fine, but I deal."

"Fearful of my new slender and nimble fingers?"

"You were always a cheater."

"Such a harsh term, I prefer 'perfectionist'."

"Yeah, whatever."

They played a few rounds of Speed and RichMan/PoorMan. But they had been staying up with Hunk these past nights and fell asleep as well.

()

Lance felt the familiar tingle start at his toes and fingers and slowly travel up to his torso.

He was back.

He kept his eyes shut even though he was fully awake and listened to Pidge hiss in her sleep and Hunk snore.

It really was comforting to wake up and know you were not alone.

((((((((((((((((fin))))))))))))))))


	7. Lances Return 1.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! This is a biggie. I had this half written and then erased it when I no longer liked how sappy it was and it focused too much on emotion instead of the plot (which I know I still couldn't get away from, but oh well, third times the charm…). BUT this is the first ideas I had for Soltaz. The first original ideas I had concocted. So the premise(s):
> 
> The first one is where the team doesn't find out about the Clone and Lance comes back to kill it himself.
> 
> And then-
> 
> The team killed the clone. But they HAVE NOT FOUND the real shiro yet. They aren't even sure the real shiro is even around anymore. Keith is struggling, of course, but he's still holding out for the off chance that they'll find the real one.
> 
> This is happening/beginning about chapter 26ish

The Paladins walked up to the three Galra; well, the third one was a little too short to be a Galra and he was completely covered in black armor so they couldn't be sure, but the other two were Galra, so it was safe to assume that the third one was as well.

"We thank you for your assistance," the larger Galra said bowing deeply to Allura, "Princess, we have heard much about you in our travels."

"Thank you, and we were happy to help," Allura said nodding respectfully back, "May we have your names?"

"I am Farrah, a forger. This is my first born, Jigariou'pah; also a Forger."

"You may address me as GG," GG said nodding his greeting.

"And this is my second child, our Soltaz, Maltak. He may not be a Forger, but he is a skillful fighter and strategist."

"We saw," Shiro said, "the three of you fight in a way that's almost poetic."

Was it just them or did Farrah just shoot Shiro a dirty look?

But Shiro seemed unaware of it as he passed them and held his hand out to Maltak who was hanging out in the back and looking kind of shy. Shiro thought he'd help the kid feel better by addressing him personally. But he didn't get very far.

Farrah and GG both had their blades out in record time, crossing them in front of Shiro.

Keith drew his own weapon and Allura tried to calm everyone down.

"What are you doing?"

"What is he doing?" GG asked.

"I-I was just going to introduce myself…" Shiro said raising both hands and backing away slowly.

"You can state your name a good distance away from my kid," Farrah growled.

"That's ok, Farrah," Maltak said stepping forward and pulling out one of his guns, "You're Shiro, right?"

"Yeah, I am," Shiro said eyeing the gun. He'd not seen a gun like that since he'd been on earth.

"Can I ask you a question Shiro?"

"Sure."

"What happened to your other paladin?"

Everyone felt the pang in their guts. They didn't need to look around to know who they were talking about. But why would he ask about Lance?

"Why do you want to know?" Shiro asked, a little defensive.

Maltak shrugged, "We heard, in our travels, that he died. We're just curious as to how."

"A rude question," Shiro said.

"That's dodging the question," Maltak replied, "Please answer."

"He ran away and his ship blew up. We still don't know how," Shiro snapped, "He didn't even take his suit with him…it may or may not be because ewe had an argument…I don't know…"

"Riiight," Maltak laughed.

"Shut up," Keith snapped, "that was our team member and friend. We all feel his loss so stop rubbing it in!"

"Really?" Maltak actually sounded surprised.

"Yeah really," Pidge was now close to tears again, "you got a problem with that?!"

"Wow, whoda'thunk…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Maltak shrugged again and removed his helmet. Lance grinned at them all as he raised his gun and pointed it at Shiros face.

"L-Lance?"

"Surprised?" Lance asked, "I bet Haggar is just eating this up too. I know you're watching. All pissy cause you lost this last battle. And now I'm going to remove your spy."

"WAIT!" Keith stepped in between Shiro and the gun.

"Keith!"

"Shiro isn't a spy! Who do you think you are?!"

Lance sighed, "Keith, are you blind? I'm Lance. I didn't die. I was knocked out and handed to Haggar on a silver platter. By this guy you're protecting right now. I've had a long time to let this anger stew, Keith, it is not wise to come in between me and my target."

"Shrio?" Hunk asked as everyone looked to him to defend himself.

"I…I couldn't," shiro stepped past Ketih to face Lance, "Lance, when we had to confirm you were…dead, i…I'm so glad you're not! Why would you think I would hurt you?!"

Lance didn't budge. He didn't look like the Lance they knew. He was cold, and angry. His hand wasn't even shaking as he held the weapon in his old companions face.

"You are the same shiro I argued with?"

"Yes…"

"Then you are guilty," Lance said and shot.

()

"Why did you-"

Keith attacked, but Farrah intercepted, pushing the boy back.

"He was a clone," Farrah said, "A spy for Haggar. That was not the real Black Paladin."

"WHO SAID?!" Keith cried, "HIM?!"

He glared at Lance who was putting his gun back into it holster. Lance looked up and glared back.

"I'm not sorry, Keith," he said, "because of him…the only good thing that came out of this was GG and Farrah. He would have gotten rid of all of you. He would have killed any and all of you without hesitation. Picked you off one by one. Sorry if I care about my real friends and not some puppet sent by Haggar."

"WHERE'S YOUR PROOF?!"

"RIGHT HERE!" Lance roared back lifting his arms from side to side, "he attacked me Keith! You think I'd forget that?! You think for a split tick that I would FORGIVE that?!"

"YOU are the one that's acting more CLONE LIKE!"

"Hahaha! Right," Lance shook his head, "because stupid, goofball Lance couldn't possibly figure out a fake, lying bastard before everyone else."

Keith had so much more to say, but his eyes were drawn to the still body of his brother. Falling to the ground he reached out and took Shiros arm.

"But…Shrio…"

"That's not Shiro, Keith," Lance said, a lot more warmth in his voice, "that thing is and was an abomination to the real one. the real shiro could still be out there and your feelings shouldn't be waisted on scum like this."

(((((((((((((((((Fin)))))))))))))))


	8. Lances Return 2.1

The Paladins walked up to the three Galra; well, the third one was a little too short to be a Galra and he was completely covered in black armor so they couldn't be sure, but the other two were Galra, so it was safe to assume that the third one was as well.

"We thank you for your assistance," the larger Galra said bowing deeply to Allura, "Princess, we have heard much about you in our travels."

"Thank you, and we were happy to help," Allura said nodding respectfully back, "May we have your names?"

"I am Farrah, a forger. This is my first born, Jigariou'pah; also a Forger."

"You may address me as GG," GG said nodding his greeting.

"And this is my second child, our Soltaz, Maltak. He may not be a Forger, but he is a skillful fighter and strategist."

"By what authority is he your Soltaz?" Lotor chimed in, "I saw no records for Soltaz is ages."

"We've not been part of the empire for a while," Farrah said pulling out his weapon. GG did the same.

"That's the Blades symbol," Keith reached for his own weapon, "but I don't recognize any of you."

Farrah barked out a laugh, "boy, I should hope not! I am one of the founders of the Blades. It was I and three of my closest comrades that Forged our first blades; here let me see yours a moment."

Keith hesitated, but handed it over. Farrah examined it, and then activated it.

"HEY! That's-!"

"An honest blade!" Farrah nodded and handed it back pointing to a small insignia right under the hilt next to the blade.

"That is my families crest. I forged most of the blades. The blade may answer to you and your kin, but a good weapon knows the one who gave it life."

"that's….incredible…" Keith looked over at GGs blade. GG grinned and activated his weapon. Showing off the twin blades.

"I forged my own," GG said, "before our planet was destroyed it was the trial to be a member of the Blades."

"Now you just get beaten half to death," Hunk said, and Keith elbowed him.

"is that so?" Farrah raised an eyebrow, "It seems much has changed. Ten thousand years of war would do that, I guess. But before the war we Galra were more than just fighters. We were proud craftsmen! We built and created! A lump of dust was so much more in our hands."

Keith was floored. Pidge and Hunk grinned at the look of awe on his face.

"Forging is a lost art," Lotor said, looking at him suspiciously, "no one has wielded that craft for thousands of years."

"We can tell," GG said with a dry laugh, "there's not much change in the design in ships since the last one died I bet."

"Truly so many unimaginative designs," Farrah nodded with a pained expression, "I would say it was sad if it wasn't so pathetic…"

"I like them," Pidge said and Hunk nodded in agreement.

"Princess, if I may ask more from you?" Farrah asked turning to Allura.

"Should you not as your emperor?" Lotor cut in.

For the first time a sound came from Maltak. He was laughing. The helmet he had on made the sound spaz slightly, and his voice was disguised when he spoke.

"What part of 'not part of the empire' did you not understand? Are the other Blades of Marmora suddenly wearing your colors? If not, then what makes you think we would?"

"I'm not convinced of your status youngling," Lotor said through clenched teeth, "I have the power to make you an orphan all over again."

"Not before I removed another emperor," Farrah said casually, but his eyes never wavered off of Lotors face.

"What, may I ask, were you about to ask?" Allura stepped in between the two.

"I wanted to ask if you could help get our ship up and running."

"Ha!" Coran shook his head, "That ship isn't going anywhere ever again. You smashed better than a Ploxim Flux!"

"Its not that bad," GG said but he didn't look convinced of his own words.

"Why don't we talk about this over dinner, if, of course, you are hungry," Allura asked with a bright smile which grew as both Farrah and GG's eyes glazed over slightly.

"Real food?"

"That doesn't taste like the underside of a pod?"

"Hunk is our master chef," She said laughing slightly at their reactions.

"I'll whip something fantastic up!" Hunk beamed at the thought of new people to impress.

"I like pod food," Maltak said, "I'll camp out."

He turned to leave, but GG grabbed the back of his shirt.

"You're going nowhere alone, and you need real food as much as we do."

"I'm not hungry."

"What is your problem?"

"what's yours?"

"You've been in a mood since we saw the lions! This is Voltron! THE Voltron! Stop being such a…Glacic Jib!"

"Have to think long about that one?" Maltak countered. Farrah got in between them and apologized for their behavior.

"Its been a long journey," he said with a bow to Allura, "We would be honored to share your meal."

()

Pidge stared as Maltak ate. The helmet rose from chin to upper lip. Only wide enough for him to fit a small spoonful in each time. Farrah tried to tell him that it was rude to wear head gear at the table, but Maltak ignored him.

"I want a closer look at your helmet," Pidge said and Hunk nodded, "How does it work exactly? I mean, it looks like mesh, but how can it work in space if it has holes?"

Maltak ignored them too.

"Sorry," GG said swallowing a large mouthful, "I built his helmet and armor, I can show you the components I used if you like."

"You made it?!"

"Like from scratch?!"

"I mined the minerals myself," GG said allowing himself a little pat on the back, "Its also just a work in progress. It started out as just a mask and went from there."

"Of course you're talent is nothing to scoff at either," Farrah raised a large spoonful in a salute to Hunk, "I've not tasted anything this fantastic in a very long time."

"I'm glad you like it," Hunk said blushing. Pidge, still trying to get a good look at the mask was the only one who saw the small smile behind the spoon.

()

"I insist."

"We have nothing to repay you with," Farrah bowed, "we were not only saved by you, but are being given more hospitality that we deserve."

"Nonesense!" Allura said, "Without you we wouldn't have the Blades, am I correct? Then we wouldn't be were we are today. The Baldes have helped us immeasurably. I must insist that you stay with us."

"I can contact Kolivan and see if he would meet and talk with you," Keith offered, "I…would also like to hear more about the Galra…before the war."

"But you are a Blade," GG said frowning, "Do you not know the history?"

Keith blinked, "…noooo…"

"Every Blade member is to know of the history," GG said, but Farrah stopped him.

"Ten thousand years is a long time. I'm sure we will discover a lot of changes; try not to judge too harshly."

"I am not judging so much as I am wondering how they expect to reestablish our culture after this war is complete."

"Sometimes permanent change is a good thing," Lotor replied, "wont starting over just cause the same problems to occur?"

"Not if you learn from it," Farrah replied, "by pretending history doesn't exist, or that you can do better than those before you, you are merely fooling yourself into a false sense of security and will be doomed to repeat the same mistakes."

That struck a cord.

"Your high minded attitude is a little too impetuous given who you are speaking to."

"I am aware," Farrah said, seriously.

They held eye contact for a while before Lotor turned to Allura.

"I will take my leave for now. I have prisoners to organize and place."

"Don't forget to call before coming next time," Allura said nodding respectfully. Lotor left in a huff.


	9. Lances Return 2.2

"You can choose any room you like," Allura said, "The ones with the green light are the ones that are empty."

"Again, Princess, we-"

"Please, Farrah, we are friends," Allura shook her head, "there are only so many times one can and should be thanked. I think we reached that limit a while ago."

"then please excuse me," Farrah grinned.

"Maltak and I will bunk together, are there any rooms with two beds?" GG asked. He had Maltak by the collar and wasn't letting go. Maltak just stood a little limp, resigned to his fate.

"I believe some rooms in the far back have two beds," Allura said, "But there are plenty of rooms to choose from, you don't have to share."

GG reached over and picked Maltak up like a toddler would a puppy; under the arms and facing outward.

"GG…"

"Maltak stays with me."

"Quiznak…Farrah, stop taking pictures…"

Farrah grinned as he leaned over to Coran, "I have the cutest kids."

()

"I want that mask…" Pidge muttered as she spun in her seat.

"I bet you just want to look under it," hunk countered.

"So do you."

"Yeah, but I'm not making the excuses of just wanting the mask. I want the mask and to see the guys face."

"think he's self conscious cause he's ugly?"

"that or maybe he's just really shy."

"Everyone in the galaxy should know better than to tempt us…"

()

"You're being silly," GG said after Lance got out of the shower. The Galra had claimed first dibs on the hot water and had taken his first.

"Maybe…"

"Ok, then stupid."

"stuff it," Lance chucked the pillow at him, "Go to sleep."

"Don't you want to be with them again?"

Lance pulled his blanket over his head, "Good night GG!"

()

The next day Pidge and Hunk followed Maltak everywhere. Farrah and GG had offered to help Coran with the ship and Coran was more than happy to accept the extra help.

Farrah told Maltak to stay away from the controls and the boy moodily when his way.

"Can I please just hold the helmet!" Pidge asked for the hundredth time that morning.

"No," Maltak said also for the hundredth time.

"Where are you even walking?" Hunk asked as they passed the bridge for the third time, "We can give you a tour if you like."

Maltak seemed to hesitate. He was just walking around for the sake of walking around. But this was actually a good thing for his cover.

"Yeah, I'd like a tour," Maltak said, "Lead the way."

Hunk showed him the bridge since it was right there, the kitchen, and the lounges. Pidge showed him the conference rooms and the observatory areas.

And last but not least, we have the training deck," Hunk said leading Maltak into a room where Keith was training against multiple drones.

"He's good," Maltak nodded in Keiths direction."

"Our best fighter," Pidge said, "Spends most of his time here nowadays though."

"Why?"

"We lost a few of our friends," Hunk said soberly, "we all cope a little differently…"

"War is hard," Maltak nodded, "but something good might happen. What's lost is always found sooner or later."

"No, I mean-"

"What's going on?" Keith asked, finally realizing they were there. He jumped off the platform and walked over to his water bottle and towel, "Do you guys need something?"

"No, we're just showing Maltak the ship."

Keith nodded, "Wanna have a go?"

"What?"

Keith shrugged, "You fought really well, just wondering if you wanted to try some of the training simulations or not."

"I wanna see you shoot again too, that was really cool," Hunk said.

"I just want your mask," Pidge said in her usual honest way.

Maltak felt his face heat up. That was the closest to praise he'd ever gotten from Keith. And any praise from Hunk was always so genuine.

"I'm not sure I'll be any good here," Maltak said taking both guns out, "but I would like a try."

Had he gotten better?

He'd been on level six before. So maybe he should try level seven?

"Level six," he called, chickening out.

The drones circled him and began to shoot. He dodged and shot back, making an effort to shoot the beams with his own lasers to deflect it if he wasn't able to dodge fast enough.

Why was this so easy?

Why had this been so hard before?

He holstered his guns and walked back. Then he laughed outright at their faces. He was pleased he'd been able to shock them.

"Incredible," Hunk said.

"Forget the mask, I wanna take a look at your guns," Pidge said holding out her hands.

"GG made my guns as well," Maltak said, "You can ask him."

"But they are really strange," Keith said, "All you did was point it and the drone magically exploded. There was no sound and no laser."

Maltak shifted.

"Let's go see if GG can be spared and he can tell you and show you all you want."

The three paladins shared a look and shrugged.

()

Shiro shuddered.

He'd woken up in the middle of space. And if that wasn't terrifying enough, he was now being picked up by a Galra cruiser.

Prisoner or slow death in space?

That was a hard choice…

()

Maltak sat…and sipped his drink.

GG had gotten really mad at him for trying to get him to walk away from what he and Farrah were fixing. They had argued until Farrah stepped in and told Maltak, in no uncertain terms, that he needed to man up.

The paladins were at an impasse. Maltak had stopped answering their questions. He stopped talking in general.

"Soooo…" Hunk tried to brake the silence, "What was Lotor and Farrah talking about when they said you were a Soltaz?"

Nothing.

Maltak put the drink down and the mask covered the rest of his face.

"Soltaz just means I'm their family," Maltak said now that his voice would be disguised by the helmet, "I lost mine, so they took me in."

"Sorry," Pidge said, "that must be really hard."

Maltak shrugged, "I've kept busy, and it would have been harder if I didn't have them. I may not be a Galra, but they took me in without any question. They look after me and its like my family never left…sorry, I talk too much…"

"We were just complaining that you weren't talking enough."

"Why wont you take the helmet off? Aren't you stuffy?"

"Ohhh! Is it because its also a translator?!"

Maltak sighed, "Think whatever you want."

"That's not an answer."

"That's cheating."

()

Roshak observed his findings.

Shiro wondered if it was too late to die that slow death.

"I am Lord Roshak," he said, "you, black paladin, are out of your element? Where are your friends?"

Shiro didn't say anything. He had no idea. As far as he remembered they had been fighting Zarkon just a little bit ago…shouldn't everyone know this?

And did he just address himself as 'Lord'?

"Are they nearby?"

Nothing.

"will they come looking for you?"

Nothing.

Roshak smiled, "I see. I'll just keep you then. No need to give Haggar any more weapons than she already has."

()

Shiro grunted as he was tossed into a cell. His hands were bound behind his back and his arm was shut down.

How did this happen?

Looking around the tiny prison he noticed he wasn't alone. Curled up in the corner was a small child. Or an alien the size of a smile child. Shiro couldn't tell which in the dim lighting.

"Hey, you ok?"

Shiro rolled his eyes at his own words. They were in a Galra prison, OF COURSE they weren't ok!

"Are you hurt?"

Better.

The other person shook their head and kept their head down behind their knees.

"My name is Shiro," Shiro said, trying to help by introducing himself first, "what's yours?"

"…Shiro?"

That was the smallest voice Shiro had ever heard.

"That's me," Shiro said smiling as the childs head lifted a little, "I'm in the same pickle you are."

"you mean…you're Shirogane Takashi? That really awesome pilot?"

"…ummm, well, I wouldn't say I'm awesome, but yeah, that's my full name."

"My brother says you're the best."

"I wouldn't-"

"but if you're the best how come you got captured like a chump?"

Shiro had no answer for that.

"How about you tell me your name?" Shiro asked instead. The kid took his time answering. Finally he relaxed and scooted toward shiro. In a better light Shiro just stared with his mouth slightly ajar.

It was a mini-Lance!

"Milo," the kid said, "my name is Milo Mcclain."


	10. Lances Return 2.3

The three new comers fit in relatively well. Farrah and Coran could often be seen talking and Keith sought them out for stories. Even Pidge and Hunk embraced GG into their lab and shenanigans.

Maltak stayed quiet. Much to Pidges and Hunks annoyance. The stranger trained with them and would hang out around them, but had little to add to any conversation that they had.

When Kolivan arrived things got a little heated.

"You are asking us to believe a lot of nonsense."

"I'm telling the truth, I haven't asked you anything."

Farrah stood, his hands on his hips. Kolivan stood with his arms straight.

"It is not believable," said Regris.

"The same happened with the Princess and you doubt my word?"

"We doubt Zarkon and the Witch would have forgotten about their high-profile prisoners."

"Ah," Farrah nodded, "Now I see. At the beginning of the war, we had an objective. The Alteans destroyed our planet, so we destroyed theirs. After that it was simply meaningless slaughter. Many things were changing and many Galra were confused and couldn't keep up. The emperor had a poisoned mind and was leading us down a path that a lot of us had no interest in. In all that confusion, are you sure they wouldn't lose a few frozen prisoners?"

"I am not convinced you are who you say you are."

Farrah drew his blade and activated it.

"Anyone can make a copy."

Farrah eyed the blade on Kolivans back, "Garasik made that blade. His crest were two stars rotating around each other. He was also fond of carving it on the pommel."

Kolivan didn't look behind him and didn't check. He knew his blade.

"That means nothing."

"You also have to have his blood to use his blade. He was a traditionalist and only made one. I also see you kept up his tradition as well," Farrah indicated the braid Kolivan had thrown around his neck, "I'm also sure you know the story of Grashim like the back of your hand."

Nothing changed except for a small color change in Kolivans face. Farrah stood like he hadn't said anything.

"No shame in liking Grashim," GG said, "I like the tale of his brother more, personally."

"What's Grashims story?" Maltak and Keith asked at the same time.

"Not relevant," Kolivan said, "we have come to ask about your intentions of joining the Blades."

"I didn't know you guys quit," Maltak said.

"I don't remember quitting," GG shrugged.

"I had a bit of a fight with Garasik and Havik, but I wasn't kicked out," Farrah said, "If I remember correctly we were arguing over pottery…"

"And who might you be?" Regris asked.

"I am Maltak," Maltak said.

"…Maltak…"

"Is there an echo?"

"As in 'The Honorable Deciver'…"

Maltak turned to GG who was obviously looking anywhere but at his brother.

"Really?"

"You said to pick a name…I picked a name."

"We'd just met!"

"How was I to know it would fit so well…"

"I like it," Farrah said, "I've always enjoyed the stories of the minor god Maltak. The protector of thieves, liars, and luck. Always the most amusing stories."

"….why…" Maltak hung his head, "why can't I argue with you…"

"If any one could, you could," GG said.

"Thanks, that was very nice of you to say."

"your welcome."

"So your name isn't really Maltak?" Kolivan asked.

"Of course it is, weren't you listening?" Maltak said, though his voice sounded weird the sas came through clearly.

"What are you?"

"How rude, I'm a living entity," Maltak said, "Isn't that obvious?"

"Take off your helmet."

"You know, I'm getting really sick of being told to take my face off."

"I said nothing about your face-"

"Look, Mr. Blade," Maltak said, "These guys are simply asking you how things are going. Did they tell you that they wanted to go galivanting off on your stupid missions? No, they did not. They are simply catching up with what they'd hoped were friends. Instead of acting like you have weblum shooting a laser up your butt, perhaps we all could go, sit down, and have a nice drink while we talk."

With that he turned on his heal and left.

"He's just really shy," Farrah said, "But that drink idea is a good one."

()

"I was separated from everyone else," Milo said, "Marco is only a year younger than me, but for some reason I was take away from everyone else."

"What are you even doing here?"

"That old guy showed us the video with Lance. We hung out with the other families for a few days and then went home. The PNR were waiting for us. We were all arrested and instead of the prison we were put on a ship."

Shiro leaned back and shifted to a new position. Milo watched.

"I can pick those cuffs."

"What?" Shiro had been thinking about how this could have gone down without Sam contacting them.

"I can pick those cuffs you got on," Milo reached into the rolled up cuffs of his pants and pulled out two wires, "Turn around."

"How old are you?" Shiro asked turning around, "I don't know many kids who know how to pick locks."

"Ten. And Lance taught me how when I was five. Sissy taught him when he was four."

"Didn't know Lance could do that."

Milo snorted, "how could you not? He's always showing off at home. There's no such thing as a locked door in our house. We don't bother with them anymore."

"Well…on the ship we're on there aren't any key holes."

"what did he do to keep himself entertained?"

"Told a lot of bad jokes," Shiro grinned at the thought of them. He really needed to get back and see if they were ok.

"Yeah, he was never the funny one in the family," Milo said dropping the cuffs and putting the wires back in his pants cuff, "That was moms brother…"

Shiro reached up and ruffled his hair.

"We'll look for them. Everything will be ok."

"The aliens were killing them," Milo didn't look up, "i…I don't think they're alive any more…"

"Don't know until we look," Shiro said, "And you have Lance, still. I know he's still alive."

Milo nodded, "I want to see Lance…"

"Then lets figure out a way to get out of here."


	11. Lances Return 2.4

"Are you clear?"

Milo nodded. They sat next to each other and Shiro kept his hands behind his back. Best to not give them away too soon.

"Sure this will work?"

"…sure," Shiro said with what he thought was his best smile. Milo laughed.

"You are a terrible liar."

"Am I really that bad?"

"Do yourself a favor and never tell a flat out lie if you can help it," Milo said, "Lance always says that if you can't tell a complete lie you should always go with half-truths."

"…" there was something about that that didn't quite sit well with his knowledge of Lance. But it seemed talking about his older brother was helping Milo stay calm.

"What else does he say?"

Milo grinned and stood, doing his best impersonation of Lance.

"He says, 'If you don't play to your strengths, someone else will' and 'every weakness is a strength in the right players hands'. CandyLand and Uncle Wiggly are banned games in our house…and Chess and Go and checkers are about as close to duels to the death as you can get in the 21st century. Don't even get me started on when we play poker. We play with skittles. Sissy is really good and it always ends up in a personal battle between her and Lance. I've not won a single game, but I beat the kids at school all the time."

"Lance plays chess?" Now Shiro knew he was hearing things.

"Oh yeah," Milo nodded, "He kills at it. He once got an email from the online chess people and they asked him to stop playing. So he switched to Go and Othello which he's not as good at."

Shiro shook his head. This was definitely not the Lance he knew. If the kid didn't look so much like him, he'd think he'd gotten the wrong Mcclain family.

The cell door hissed open and caught them off guard. Two Galra stood just outside.

"To your feet, Champion," the Galra soldier spoke snidely.

Shiro stood slowly making one come in to shove him out. Only Shiro grabbed him and slammed his head into the wall. The other soldier lifted his gun…only to find that the gun wasn't in his hands.

"Here!" Milo threw the gun over to Shiro who pointed it at the Galra.

"Come stand next to your friend here," Shiro ordered. The Galra tried to grab Milo, but he leapt out of the way. Shiro shot him.

He had no patience at the moment.

()

The ship was so still. Maltak walked around in his sleepless state while not even the mice made a peep. Walking past the lab he noticed GG and Hunk asleep at their desks.

He fetched blankets and went back. First Hunk, then GG, he did his best to not disturb them.

"This is Gerein, is anyone there?"

GG opened his bleary eyes and sat up. Maltak was leaning against the table clutching his chest.

"What's going on?" GG mumbled.

"Y-you gave Garain your personal com?" Maltak asked taking a deep breath, "I nearly died!"

The Galra scowled and rubbed his face as he pulled out his small communicator. A holographic image of a very thin and whispy alien appeared.

"Forgive me if this is a bad time. You told me to contact you the moment we had results."

"Yes," GG was wide awake now and Maltak more forgiving.

"What do you have?" Maltak asked moving behind GG for a better view of the screen.

"It was inconclusive due to an explosion," Gerein said, "be we have the data for you if you would like to come and collect it. Hya would like to show you what we have in person."

"We will leave tomorrow and contact you about the approximate time of arrival," GG yawned and hung up.

"Can't we leave now?"

"Maltak…I'm tired."

"I'll drive."

"You CAN'T drive."

"please?" Maltak was practically dancing, moving from one foot to the other.

"the bathroom is that way…" Hunk slurred coming out of his own sleep, "What's going on?"

"We need to borrow a pod," Maltak said in a rush, "a fast one-"

GG grabbed him, wrapped both arms and legs around him which caused them both to fall to the floor.

"What are you doing?!"

"Shhhh…" GG patted the helmeted head, "now is the time for sleep…"

He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over both of them.

"GG, let go, I get it. I wanna go pack."

But GG had already fallen back asleep, snoring softly.

"Hunk…help-"

But Hunk was walking out of the room to go to his own bed.

()

Shiro held his finger to his lips and pointed to the next column over. Milo nodded and darted over to it as fast as he could.

So far they'd avoided setting off any alarms. Shiro wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. He wasn't sure just how the kid would do in a fight. So far he's been doing fine, but he didn't want to push his luck.

They made it down the hall and shiro leaned in close.

"The pods are just around the corner to the left. After the next set of sentries go by-"

That's when the alarms started.

"Just once," Shiro sighed but paused. Milo had grabbed his shirt and was stiffening.

"Now we just run," Shiro said normally picking the kid up and slinging him over his shoulder.

With a kid, Fighting was a lot more difficult. Not only did he have to dodge in bigger angles, but he couldn't counter attack without putting the child at risk. Something he wasn't willing to do.

"Put me down!"

"Little late for that," Shiro snapped leaping out of the way of a sentry. He tripped and the both crashed ot the floor.

"Gogogogogo!" Shiro and Milo quick crawled till they were able to get to their feet.

"Is that it?"

"The one next to it!"

Milo made a sharp change in direction which almost tripped Shiro up again. The shots being fired at them putting a fire to their heels.

Getting to the pod Shiro slammed the eject button and cover fired till the doors shut. The pod moved slowly out and away.

"This…this is insane…" Milo said laying on his back, "I wanna go home."

()

"why is this important?" Allura asked earning an exasperated groan from Maltak. It was well after breakfast and he'd wanted to be out of there before even that.

"Maltak and I have done a lot of traveling and acquired some small vials of quintessence. Due to circumstances, we asked this race to conduct an experiment. Not much is known about quintessence and we need to know more about it," explained GG ignoring his impatient little brother, "we should be back in little over a month."

"You're not going to go?" Keith asked Farrah who shook his head.

"This is their thing," he said, "plus I promised Coran I'd help redesign the back block. I'm in the middle of taking measurements."

"Can we have a copy of the experiments data?" Pidge asked.

"No," Maltak said.

"If I hear the word 'no' from you ONE MORE TIME!" Pidge lost it and Hunk held her back.

"This is something we're working on," Maltak said, "Hopefully no one will get roped into this mess. All we're doing is getting answers. And if I don't get them soon, I might be forced to take measures I'd rather not."

"Are you seriously making threats?"

"He's serious," GG sighed, "But he'll probably just steal the pod…but then he'd be stranded once it stopped working…"

"Why must you damper everything I try to do?"

"I am your Hapk'shi," GG said with a straight face, "the only one, according to the old stories, who could see through Maltaks lies and games."

"Did this minor god ever kill Hepk'shi?"

"No, but Hepk'shi did kill Maltak three times," Farrah said, "the fourth time Maltak asked to die."

"Oh goodie, I get to be the first," Maltak said giving GGs ear a tug. The Galra slapped him away.

"You can have the pod if you share information with Pidge and Hunk," Allura said, "deal?"

Maltak tapped his foot as he thought about it.

"Fine. Now lets go, I've been packed for hours."


	12. Lances Return 2.5

"You have good form, and your instincts are sure, but you rely too much on them," Farrah stood with Keith on the sparing platform, "this allows your opponent to get in the first move. Not a good idea if luck decides to leave you out to dry."

"How do I fix that?"

"The answer to every question is here," Farrah pointed to his eyes, "an expert can lie with their eyes, but there are very few experts in the universe at one time. No matter how they try to hide it, their eyes will always give away their intent and their first move-"

Keith suddenly leapt back and raised his weapon.

Farrah grinned, "good. You are a quick learner. But there is a difference in learning after I've just spoken and remembering it on the field of battle. From now on I may or may not attack you anytime, anywhere. It is up to you to determine when I am a threat and when I am not. You will get docked points if I tap you, and you will get docked points if you dodge for no reason."

"The penalty?"

"I've not decided that yet, I'll let you know."

"Woopie…"

"You done yet?"

Pidge stood by the door, looking bored.

"Yes," Farrah said and smacked Keith upside the head, "minus ten points."

()

"Where are we going?"

"hopefully in search of friends," Shiro said, "I'm sending out a rather blatant distress signal; we just have to hope that a friendly finds us first."

"That's sketch."

Shrio shrugged. He had no idea what that meant.

"State your name."

The bubbly voice came over the com unit.

"This is Shiro, the Black Paladin of Voltron." He crossed his fingers.

"This is rebel base Gx673. We will come to you."

"thank you."

Shiro sat back and heaved a sigh of relief. Gx673, if he remembered correctly, was still being built and way on the out skirts of the empire.

"We're a long way from everyone," Shiro said, "Maybe we can get in contact with Rolo…"

"He have a fast ship?"

"No, but he'll have a way to get in contact with the team."

"Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that them or is that someone we should be getting away from?"

Shiro jerked out of his seat as he brought up a zoomed in image of the approaching craft. Relaxing again he informed the kid that it was a friendly. He hailed them, mostly for his own peace of mind.

"My name is Sol," said the image of a masked rebel that appeared on the screen, "You certainly do LOOK like the black paladin…"

"Why is my identity in question?"

"We've had a problem with clones that look just like you, so if you are the real one, you're going to have to excuse all the hoops I'm going to have you jump through."

"Clones?"

"Yeah, The real Shiro has been missing for months! Anyway, I'm going to need you-"

"MONTHS?!"

"Yes, now-"

"Are the others ok? Keith? Pidge? Allura?-"

"Lance?"

"Yeah, Lance and Hunk?! Are they all ok?"

"Their fine…enough," Sol replied, "You'll get more information when I'm sure of your identity. Please place your hand on the scanner in front of you. I'm sending a program that is going to determine if you're the real shiro or not."

"Does it actually work?" Shiro asked doing as he was told.

"I don't know. Pidge and Matt say it should."

"Matt is alive?! Pidge found Matt?"

"…yeah, and his father."

"Sam is ok! At least that's good news..."

"Better news is that you're readings are all a pass. I'd hate to have had to give you a virus. Follow me back to the base."

He cut off before Shiro could ask his anything else.

"So you've been gone a long time?" Milo asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I told you I was sure they were ok…" Shiro shook his head, "naw, knowing Lance he'll be fine. Don't let my worries bother you."

"wanna know the truth?"

"Of course."

"I never believed you in the first place," Milo looked at his bare feet, "I would rather not be hopeful…"

Shrio followed the ship in front and ask, "what would Lance say to that?"

Milo sniffed, "…he-he'd tell me to stop being a boob."

That was more the Lance Shiro knew.

()

"If you swing too far into paranoia, you're going to make me feel bad," Farrah sighed as Keith gave him a wide birth while passing him, "You have to learn to tell a persons intent from more than just body language and instinct."

"You hit really hard…"

"then learn faster."

"EVERYONE TO THE BRIDGE NOW!"

Corans voice filled every part of the ship with hysterical shouting. Hearts pounding in half panics they all ran as fast as they could.

"Coran what-"

"SHIRO!"

"Hi everyone!" Shiros image fuzzed as he spoke, "The rebels have told me I've missed a lot…"

"Its you?!"

"Really really you?!"

"Its really me," Shiro said, "That's a line I thought I'd never have to say. Anyway, would it be too much to ask you guys to come pick us up?"

"…Us?"

"I got Lances little brother here with me. Somehow his family are here in space…where is Lance?"

"You found one?!"

"He found one!"

"Guys! Where's-"

"We'll explain it to you when we see you," Allura said, "but its not good news."

()

They said their hellos to Sol and the other rebels and introduced themselves to milo. It broke each of their hearts to see how very much he looked like their friend.

"Where is he?" Milo looked around expectantly, "LANCE!"

The paladins looked at each other hoping one of them would know what to say.

"The rebels told you about the clones?" Allura asked, taking the lead.

"Yes," Shiro said and Milo wave her off.

"Yeah, we were told, but where's Lance?"

"He had us completely fooled. We thought the clone was you," Allura turned to Pidge and Hunk who took that as their cue.

"Lance just disappeared one day. And, well, we think he figured out about the clone and before he could tell us…well…"

"We've looked everywhere, just in case…but…"

"I don't get it," Milo said, still looking around, "did he get lost? I can believe that."

"He's gone…" Keith said, kneeling down to be level with him, "the pod he took was blown to smithereens…and he didn't have a space suit on. We can't find any evidence that he-"

"Shut up," Milo glared at Keith, "you shut your filthy mouth! Lance wouldn't die from something that stupid!"

"Milo-"

"NO! Lance was smarter than that! He – he wouldn't let a robot get the better of him! He's always wanted to fly! He wouldn't go anywhere without a suit!"

"That's why we think it was a surprise attack," Pidge said, "The clone was every bit as strong and skilled as the real Shiro."

"But we didn't hear anything so we just don't know…"

Milo just shook his head, he couldn't argue with it. The full truth was that Lance wasn't there right then and so everything else was a possibility. But he didn't want to believe it.

He didn't want to believe that he was alone. Growing up he'd heard of the horrors of orphanages and foster care. He couldn't bare the thought of not having at least one member of his family. Lance had been the one that was most likely to still be alive. If he was dead…then…

Shiro moved to comfort him, but Farrah got there first. The Galra picked up the child and patted his back. At first Milo was shocked that the large purple alien was being nice, but he soon gave in to the comfort; pushing his face into the aliens shoulder.

"There is no shame in grieving," Farrah said, almost in a purr, "take the time you need."


	13. Lances Return 2.6

Maltak flipped the chip in the air and caught it.

"If you break it the others will have your hide," GG said. They'd gone and were already heading back. Hya had more than happily handed over more than just the quintessence research.

"Did you have to tell them the people that wanted a copy of the research was Voltron?"

"I don't think we would have gotten anything without it," GG shrugged, "They're nice enough, but they horde their research and don't like information heading out of their airspace."

"Mmm," Maltak scowled at the chip. Too bad his affinity with energy didn't affect the chip in any way unless it was hooked up to a machine.

"They could help with your problem, if you'd just be honest with them…a little more open as well."

"They think I'm dead, GG. They've already gotten over it. The moment they know I'm back, they won't let me leave. If I wanted to be 'protected' I would stay on Haggars shelf."

GG had to admit that the paladins were those kind of people that held their friends closer than their enemies. But he hated it when Maltak talked like that.

()

Farrah was waiting for them in the hangar.

"Welcome back," he replied, "good news judging by the look on your face and the spring in Maltaks step?"

"Not bad," GG replied, "still waiting on anything conclusive, but the hypothesis' are promising and the data is looking to be going our way."

"I just need to-"

Maltak stopped talking as Shiro walked in.

"Farrah, I wanted to get your opinion on something, if you don't mind," Siro grinned at the other two, "Are these your sons you talked about?"

"Yes, this is GG and Maltak," Farrah indicated which was which, "this is Shiro, the black paladin. He's back after a long absence."

"Still trying to figure out what happened," Shiro said, "But Farrah, if an enemy Galra fleet attacks from over the mountains, how would you suspect they'd go about it?"

"We're going to go drop our things off in our rooms," GG said dragging a stunned Maltak behind him. Farrah waved to them to show that he'd heard as he talked with Shiro.

When they were safely out of earshot GG hissed, "what's the point of pretending if you're going to give yourself away like that?"

"Like what?" Maltak cleared his throat.

"You looked like you were about to run away."

"Yeah, because the last time I saw that face it was attacking me," Maltak snapped, "I know they said they'd taken precautions against a clone ever getting in again, but still…"

He shuddered. Shiro was strong and that clone had been a monster. They reached their room and GG flopped down on his bed. Maltak did the same.

"I could have driven for a little while and let you sleep," Maltak said, "You didn't have to fly the whole way."

"If you do not wish to alarm the princess or the paladins, then even shorting the energy cores just a little will make them suspicious. You are welcome."

"You really are too good to me GG."

"Only because I've seen what you do to those who aren't."

"What? And I thought you loved me."

"Love born of respect and a little fear."

Maltak scowled and made to remove his helmet when the door opened.

"Oh good," Coran said, "I hoped to find you before you fell asleep. We are having a meeting on the bridge in a bit."

"Why didn't you just call us on the com?"

"Oh I was just passing by on my way there myself and heard your voices in here."

"Eavesdropping?"

"I should say not!" Coran was offended, "The doors aren't thin enough to hear any words clearly."

Maltak laughed and even GG had to chuckle.

"We'll be right there after we clean up a bit. Thanks for telling us."

()

Maltak and GG arrived and were warmly greeted by the others.

"This is a new member to our crew," Allura said, "His name is Milo and he's our late friends little brother."

"…I see," GG said holding his hand out to Milo. The boy had a large jacket on that went down almost to his knees and covered his hands.

"My name is GG. Pleased to meet you Milo."

"Yeah," Mio said not making eye contact.

GG turned to Maltak, waiting for him to introduce himself. But Maltak wasn't moving. GG saw the signs before anyone else but didn't make it in time as Maltak turned and walked away.

"Maltak, you need to stay," Farrah called, "this is a meeting."

Maltak hesitated and then continued out the door.

"What's his damage?" Pidge asked, "Not good with kids?"

"Maltak is very good with children…" Farrah sighed, "it seems he was reminded of something unpleasant. I shall go speak to him."

"So its my fault?" Milo asked his face and tone completely apathetic.

"This is no ones fault," GG said, "If any blame is to be laid, it will be laid at the feet of Haggar the Witch."

()

Farrah came to the room his sons shared and heard the crashing. Preparing himself he opened the door.

The room was a wreak. His helmet was on the floor, spinning in a wobbly circle, no doubt after it had been thrown across the room. The desk was already on its side and, having nothing else to throw or upturn, Maltak simply paced as violently as he could.

The brown hair was a little darker, a little longer, but the resemblance between the two boys were unmistakable. Which was one reason why Farrah had acted so quickly when Milo had needed a comforting hand.

"You could just give him a hug like a normal person," Farrah said after a long silence, "let him know you're here."

Maltak laughed.

"I CAN'T Farrah! I'd just be opening up old wounds if I'm all like, 'hey, I'm actually alive, but because I got hooked on quintessence I could spontaneously turn to ash at any moment, or combust in some gruesome way so be sure to wear your goggles at all times.' They've already mourned once, I'm not going to force them to mourn the same idiot twice!"

"Sit down."

"Why?" Maltak gripped his hair, "why should i? I don't deserve to! He's been ALIVE this whole time in a GALRA PRISON and I've been doing WHAT?! I thought I counted them all! I found all the video feeds and erased them all and I COUNTED! I watched them all and I COUNTED! How did I miss him?!"

"sit down and I'll tell you," Farrah replied calmly. It took a moment longer, but Maltak finally sat on the bed opposite.

"Apparently Milo never saw Haggar, but he did see some of the druids. An enemy Galra by the name of Roshak separated him as a payment of sorts to deliver the rest from Earth to Haggars ship. They rendezvoused and when Roshak left he took Milo with him and left the rest."

"Why? Why Milo?"

"Milo says he was kept in the cell and that's it. Roshak didn't do anything to him or say anything to him."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"We don't know that one," Farrah said, "But it might answer why you never found video of him."

"But I counted," Maltak took a steadying breath, "I didn't miss anyone."

"Milo also said Marco had a friend over that night they were taken away."

Maltak lean forward and put his face in his hands. Was he happy? Relieved? Horrified? Some poor kid got wrapped up in this mess and died in terror…but Milo was still alive. How was he supposed to take this?

"Maltak…or should i call you Lance?"

"Oh please no," Maltak shuddered and looked horrified at the idea, "nonono, you and GG call me by the name I am. Lance is a human name. I'm not exactly human anymore."

"But that boy out there needs 'Lance'," Farrah reasoned, "it is not right to say you are saving them from the horror of your death when they've already faced that horror straight on."

"Farrah….i just can't…when if I have an episode…or convulse…Farrah how do I explain that to him! I couldn't even come up with a way to explain it to friends my own age, how the hell am I supposed to explain it to my little brother?!"

"How did Jigariou'pah explain his injuries to his little brother?"

Maltak wiped his face. He and GG had talked for a long time about themselves. They both had wanted family and were searching for a person that knew them inside and out and neither of them had held back. He understood what Farrah was saying…

"I can't, Farrah," Maltak sobbed, "I can't, I can't, I can't…"

Farrah walked into the bathroom and filled a glass with water. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small pill and crushed it, sprinkling it into the water. Kneeling down in front of Maltak he placed the water in his hand.

"Rest," he said, "Think over what I said, get some rest, and do some more thinking. I'll respect what you choose and your timing, however, Maltak, if either Jigariou'pah or you were to die in my arms tomorrow, I'd feel much better knowing I have plenty or recent memories to reflect on instead of far away ones that feel much colder."

Maltak stared at the water, "…did he cry?"

"I'm guessing that's your jacket he's wearing and refuses to take of; so what makes you think he's stopped?"


	14. Lances Return 2.7

Maltak left his room in the middle of the night. He walked around and took Farrahs advice. He thought about what he should do. How would his plans change if he revealed himself? Could he just tell Milo and keep everyone else in the dark? Should he tell everyone else and keep Milo in the dark?

"What are you doing?"

"…I swear…" Maltak gripped his chest, "if this happens one more time…"

Milo waited for Maltak to regain himself.

"Walking around in the middle of the night is sketch."

'Sketch'? When did Milo start using that term? Maltak shook his head. The night was his time.

"Isn't that jacket a little big for you?"

The kids face turned bright red as he snapped, "whas'it to you?! Its mine!"

Maltak bit his tongue. He didn't remember ever giving him his jacket.

"Go to bed," Maltak said walking away. But he heard the little footsetps behind him.

"You know," Maltak said with a sigh, "They know I do this, I'm just walking around."

"Can't sleep?"

"Can't you?"

Milo shook his head.

"They're nice…but I can't exactly wake them up because I had a nightmare, ya know?"

Maltak sighed and beckoned the kid to follow him. He was sure Hunk kept snacks in the back somewhere.

He put together a hot drink and snacks and sat next to Milo at the counter.

"Thanks…"

"Mmm…"

They munched in silence.

"Why do you ware that helmet? Pidge said you always have it on."

"…Its my face."

"…I'm not five. You can tell me the truth."

Maltak laughed, "What makes you think i didn't?"

Milo rolled his eyes.

()

This became their thing.

During the day they didn't really interact. Milo followed Coran and Farrah around since they were explaining to him how everything works. He spent time with Hunk and Pidge, and he even asked Keith to teach him how to fight.

But at night he and Maltak shared a snack and hot milk.

Most of the time they ate in silence and then Milo would go to bed; he'd taken over Lances old room like a younger brother should. Sometimes he'd ask questions he was too embarrassed to ask the others.

Maltak discovered that even though the mask was lifted enough for him to eat, the mask would still vibrate when he spoke and disguise his voice. He should have known better than to doubt GGs creations.

"What do you do during the day?" Milo asked starting on the third snack one night. Hunk had caught on to what was going on and without saying anything he set aside a plate of lighter snacks that wouldn't upset their stomachs.

"I'm helping Allura and Shiro with strategies," Maltak said finishing off his first one, "the castle can fly but doesn't have the ability to get to a place where we can fix it, like the olkaris. So we need to stay and get it fixed. However, Haggar knows we're here and if she knows we're here than so does every enemy Galra that dreams of taking a shot at us."

"Do you know the enemy personally?"

"Only Haggar," Maltak said, "We've been grounded for months and she hasn't attacked yet, so she'll make some kind of move soon."

"Were you her prisoner?"

"…yeah, I was," Maltak took a drink, "but that only means that I know things she doesn't want me to and THAT means-"

"She's an open target," Milo grinned, "my Sissy and older brother would explain to me what they called the 'chain of unfortunate events'. Because in every chain there is a winner and there is a loser."

Maltak grinned, "yup, an open target. The only thing I'm worried about are the others I don't know."

"The reason Candyland was banned from my home," Milo muttered into his cup. Maltak laughed outright. He wasn't supposed to know what Candyland was, but it really was the reason why. The game left too much open for interpretation and if you gave a Mcclain an opening, they went through without question.

()

"What makes you so sure that Haggar is going to come here in person?"

"I'm not. I'm saying that we should at least patrol the area if Coran is going to be messing around with the castles defenses."

Shiro and Maltak stood on the bridge with Allura. Farrah was showing the underbelly of the control panel to Milo as he worked on it. When Maltak heard about what Farrah and Coran were doing he flipped out and sent Pidge out under cloaking to search the perimeter.

"You seem fixated on Haggars ships, though," Shiro argued.

"Because those are the ones I know," Maltak said, "but I can tell you that by now every enemy Galra commander knows we're here and is going to take a shot at us."

"Why haven't they come yet? I'm not saying I disagree with you, but this is strange, you have to agree."

"It is strange and its freaking me out a little."

"I know what you mean."

Shiro and Maltak sighed and Allura watched them wondering when they started mirroring each other. The harder thing was determining who was copying who.

"Soooo…we're all agreed that Pidge shouldn't be called back?"

"Was that in question?" Shiro asked. Allura threw up her hands.

"I think we should send Hunk out as well," Maltak said and then warmed up to his own idea, "Yeah, send Hunk out to tag out Pidge. Make sure she's decloaked as she flies in."

"…I like that idea," Shiro said following. Allura shook her head.

"I wish you gentlemen would explain things a bit more clearly."

()

Pidge entered the Green lions hangar to meet Maltak waiting for her.

"What's going on?"

"You're heading back out with your cloaking on so no one sees you leave the castle and Hunk wont know you're out there either. You'll be on radio silence unless you notice an enemy approaching. Try to fly opposite of where ever Hunk is."

Pidge nodded.

"But you might want to take food with you, you've been up there a while."

"I was going to do that anyway. How long is the system going to be off line?"

"…you talk to Coran about that," Maltak said, not hiding the fact that whatever the answer was was unacceptable.

()

"We don't know," Coran said, "we ran into a small problem. Glad we found it now, but its keeping us from restarting the system."

"Right," Pidge stuffed more food in her bag, "heading out."

"Thanks Pidge!"

()

Maltak felt awkward standing in front of his old door. He'd waited for Milo but the kid didn't show up for their usual midnight snack. Not able to bring himself to knock on his own door, he just opened the door.

Milo sat on the far end of the room on the floor, facing the corner.

"What are you doing?"

Milo jumped and spun around. He had the guiltiest look on his face, and Maltak knew why. In front of the kid was a box and a metal panel he'd taken off the wall.

"Sorry, sorry," Milo laughed, "you see, Hunk and Pidge told me all about how they figured out the clone was a clone and how they searched my brothers room top to bottom."

_They what?_

Maltak walked over – picking his way past the mess- and sat down next to him facing the corner. There was a hidden cavity behind the panel taken from the wall.

"But they said they couldn't find anything," Milo grinned, "They didn't know my brother like I did. He had a habit of hiding stuff. The more important it was, the lower it was. He also NEVER did any operations without jotting things down. They showed me the "laundry list" he made, but those were just short hand reminders. He would have a notebook somewhere."

"…looks like you found it…"

"yup!" Milo grinned as he flipped through the small blue notebook, "He knew something was wrong right away…but he didn't do anything."

"Mmm, from what I understand of the situation," Maltak sighed, "he probably figured the more people that knew would just increase the number of targets."

Milo nodded, "yeah, that makes sense. Lance never did have a sense of self preservation…"

_Excuse me?_

"I mean," Milo shrugged, "I get the others view of him because he always insisted on having this stupid fake front in public, so he'd make a big deal out of the smallest things, but once he got serious its like nothing else mattered. Only the end goal."

"Well, that's what got him, then?"

"…do you know why he picked this room?"

"…why?"

"I looked," Milo said looking right at Maltak, "I checked. This is the only room in this hall that has removable paneling for electric work."

"So…."

"So my brother was sly enough to secure the only room with hiding places. I still don't think he slipped up…"

Maltak shook his head.

"Even the best have their moments. I strategize the best I can, but even I mess up."

"Is that how you got captured by the Witch?"

"…yeah. I slipped up. I got cocky and then second guessed myself," Maltak reached into the box and pulled out a make shift string of beads.

"I think that's supposed to be a rosery," Milo said, "Lance never liked going to mass, but mom would twist his ear till he went…sometimes literally. I guess he really missed us if he made this out here."

"Mmm…"

They sat in silence as Maltak continued to finger the beads and Milo flipped through the notebook. It was a long time before Milo started to bob his head like a buoy in the water.

"Time for you to get into bed," Maltak dropped the beads back into the box. He helped the boy stand up and make his way to the bed without tripping over everything on the floor.

"Do you sleep?" Milo muttered as he pulled the covers up.

"only when I have to…or when I can sneak a sleeping pill from GG."

"What did you do before I'd keep you company?"

Maltak laughed, "I do not remember."

"Night, Maltak."

"…good night."


	15. Lances Return 2.8

"Look at this poor thing," GG said holding Maltaks masked head up to Farrah, "Can't he come with us?"

"Our relationship with these guys are already tentative," Farrah said pushing Maltaks face away, "The last thing we need is another argument on whether I need a committee to tell me who my children can be. Best not to present the opportunity."

"I tried," GG shrugged.

"Did what we could," Maltak sighed.

Maltak was starting to get cabin fever. When Kolivan had called to recruit Keith for a mission, Maltak had volunteered. Which lead to a long argument on weather or not Maltak was eligible to even be labeled a Soltaz.

In the end Keith turned the mission down because their systems were still down and he, Hunk and Shiro were on a strict rotation schedule to make sure they wouldn't be ambushed. Farrah and GG volunteered and Maltak was told, in no uncertain terms, that we wasn't welcome.

()

"I don't like this," Maltak said with his arms crossed.

"We'll only be gone for a quintant, tops," Allura said, "we need to get these parts or else we'll never leave this planet."

Her and Shiro were making a quick trip to the Olkaris for a few parts that they needed. Coran was doing what he could to get things up and running, but his temper was shortening by the day especially after Farrah left and more work was placed on his shoulders.

"I really don't like this," Maltak said again. He'd never been very far from Farrah or GG since he'd been captured, and he really didn't like this thinning of their defenses.

"You all will be fine," Shiro gripped his shoulder, "nothings happened yet, so one day isn't going to be much."

"Knock on wood," muttered Maltak.

()

"How are you holding up Pidge?" Maltak asked as she landed in her hangar. She was taking her hour brake.

"I feel like I'm in a horror movie and should be watching over my shoulder, but then I get super bored most of the time."

"Just so long as your scanner is up and detecting movement, that's all we need. A warning will give us a small advantage and with our fighting force at half power, we'll need whatever leg up we can get."

"Could we win if they really attacked?"

"Nope," Maltak answered immediately, "but we could hide the kid and hold them off until help came. And If help doesn't come in time, then we can be sure to take a large chuck out of their forces before we're acquired. I hold grudges and I'm not cheap."

Pidge laughed, "Well, neither are we, so you might want to charge them a little extra."

"Done and done," he said waving his hand in the air, "we shall take them for all they are worth."

()

"Coran, you're going to be working on the bridge today, right?" Maltak asked the next day.

"Yes, I am for the whole day," he snapped, "unless you're offering to help, then don't ask me stupid questions!"

"I'm going to scout the perimeter," Maltak said ignoring the older mans temperament, "com me the moment you hear anything from anyone."

"I'll do that," Milo said from behind Coran, "That way Coran can just focus on what he needs to do. Farrah showed me how the panel works before he left."

Coran scooped milo up in a bone crushing hug, "oh blood of my favorite! What did I do to deserve you?!"

"Ow, let go old man! Maltak!" milo reached out for help, but Maltak just laughed and walked away.

()

It was a nice day. Not too cold, not too warm, and you could see both moons in the day light. Maltak quick footed it to the tree line and started to circle around the castle.

He'd woken up that morning with an itch in his gut. The only reason he'd not attack a specific target would be if someone else was attacking it. Haggar or some other high positioned Galra could have wanted the others away with a "that target is mine" warning, but then why haven't they acted yet?

He had a theory, but hoped he was wrong.

Making his way to the battle grounds a while back, he scouted around the area.

His com unit buzzed and then quieted.

He paused and waited. Were they trying to contact him or was this a result of Coran messing with the wires?

Maltak continued to scout and, when he reached the far end of the field he swore.

There were burial mounds.

"Coran, lock down the castle," Maltak said, "There might be enemies already here. I'm going to see if I can find their base."

"Are you the sharp shooter in the trees?"

Maltak sighed. That voice didn't belong to anyone he knew. He was too late. Putting his guns together in a long sniper rifle, he shot three times up in the air.

"Yeah, that's me," Maltak answered back, "and who is this and where did you sneak in?"

"I think the only important thing is that I'm here and have control over the castle."

"True…true…I take it you have all your men there as well?"

"Come back to the castle, or the smallest one gets shot."

"On my way," Maltak said conversationally, "don't do anything until I get back."

"You have five vargas."

"Roger that."

()

"He's not really going to just walk back is he?" Coran asked quietly to Hunk. Keith and Pidge were up on patrol around the planet and they hadn't had the time to contact them. Milo was kicking and squirming in a large Galras arms.

"Farrah said he was a strategist, so…"

The Galra captain in charge stood over them.

"The gunman is also a strategist? Well, then, I guess we must prepare for that."

Lifting the gun in his hand he shot Coran.

Milo cried out and hunk nearly launched himself at the Captain. The sentries behind him held him down. Coran groaned clutching his shoulder.

"Why'd you do that for?!"

"Obviously this strategist needs to know I'm serious," the Galra said, "if he tries anything, the both of you will be shot and left to die as well."

Maltaks voice came over the com, "I'm at the edge of the clearing."

The captain brought up the search screen. He found and zoomed in on Maltaks black figure in the tree line.

"I see you," the Galra replied, "drop your weapons and make your way to the castle slowly. I also want to see your hands the whole time."

"So demanding," Maltak complained, "you know girls don't like it when you're pushy."

He took out both of his gun, waved them around, and then dropped them on the ground. Keeping both hands in the air he made a big show of walking in slow motion.

Half way Maltak was met by sentries who cuffed him and shoved him forward.

"Seems he's not the strategist you thought," the Galra said, "still, I guess I will have made a point regardless."

()

"You said I had five vargas," Maltak growled as he noticed Coran moaning on the floor, "I ran here in three."

"I became aware of your talents, this is a warning," the captain nodded towards a foot soldier. He walked over, drew his knife and sliced through the belts holding his shoulder guards on. Sliding the guards and the sleeves down his arms, they exposed his shoulders and the scapula's…along with his brands.

"I thought so," the Captain said, "there is a large reward for you return."

"Mmm, I bet," Maltak said chuckling, "too bad you won't live to get it."

The Galra swung the but of his gun around and caught Maltak where his jaw would be. The Helmet skewed and the force send him to the ground. The captain followed up with a few well placed kicks, one of them knocking the Helmet clean off his head.

"Objects shouldn't speak."

Maltak stayed in a curled up position and didn't move. Hunk's mouth was dry as he tried to think of a way out.

"Contact Haggar," He ordered looking down at Maltak with glee, "Tell her I have her property."

Suddenly the captain frowned. He looked up and turned to Milo and then looked back down at Maltak. His eyes widened and he laughed out loud.

"No wonder you didn't plan any tricks!" He shouted, "I did say I would start with the small one, didn't i!"

Maltak didn't move. The captain reached down and grabbed a fistful of Maltaks hair, lifting him up into a sitting position.

"If you try anything, you will wish I had killed him first, am I clear."

"Crystal," Lances voice echoed in the still room.

"Lance?"

Lance turned a bruised face to Milo and grinned, "Sorry bud, I did have my reasons-"

The captain hit him again. Objects didn't speak.

That's when the closest foot soldier fell.

Dead.

"What did you do?" the captain pointed the gun at Milo.

Lance's grinned again. Objects didn't speak.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"

Another foot soldier died suddenly, convulsing and twitching for a moment before finally lying still. Lance shrugged.

"I lined the vents with this sticky stuff I stole from Haggars lab," Lance said, "it does nothing to humans, we found out, but to Galra? It slowly slips into your blood stream and poisons you."

The large Galra holding onto Milo fell.

"Run!" Lance snapped and Milo dodged behind the front console. Not where Lance would have liked him to go, but at least he would be shot.

The captain kicked him in the chest, sending him back a few feet. Lance tried to get his breath back quickly but wasn't fast enough. The Galra was on him, hitting and kicking every inch he could find.

Lance gritting his teeth and hoped Pidge and Keith would figure out something was wrong soon. He'd shot that laser up in the air to alert them. It may be invisible, but the heat would have set off their sensors. Maybe he should have sent a few more up.

Then the beating stopped.

Blinking Lance looked up to find a fuming Hunk. He had kicked the Galra Captain and sent him flying. Lance looked back and found both sentries disabled. Finally Hunk turned to Lance, and Lance winced at the glare he was being given.

"You…have a LOT of explaining to do."

"Yes'sir," Lance swallowed hard.

"OUCH!" Milo shouted trying to dodge being grabbed but being caught by the back of his neck, "Let go!"

"Both of you sit and wait for Madam Haggar to arrive," the Galra wheezed. Hunk had hit him pretty hard.

"He didn't go through the vents," Lance sighed and then raised his voice, "If you don't let him go, your life is forfeit."

"I'll kill him if-"

The cuffs fell from Lance wrists as he stood and dusted himself off. Taking a deep breath against the pain, he stood to his full height and stared the Galra down.

"Drop that gun, and step away from the kid," Lance said calmly.

"I'll shoot!"

"And then you'll have no leverage," Lance said just as calmly, "and I'll make you wish I killed you."

The echo of his own words was too much. He began to move backwards with Milo. Lance just stood there.

"Milo," Lance said, "you remember Uncle Wiggly?"

"Before my time," Milo said fear making his voice tremble.

"right," Lance thought for a moment, "Did you ever go hunting with Uncle Randy?"

"No, you wouldn't let me!"

"Rats…"

"Lance!"

"fine," Lance started walking towards them as they moved away.

"STAY BACK!"

But lance stopped at the control panel and slapped the com button. The screen sparked and lance winced before calling.

"Castle has an intruder. Make your way to back Keith…and stay out of the vents."

"On my way," Keith messaged back, "What's the situation?"

"We're at a stand off," Lance said, "He's got Milo and if I move any closer he'll shoot. But If I don't, he'll make it to the door."

"…who is this?"

"Just hurry up mullet-brain!"

"WHAT?!"

Lance slapped the console again and turned the com off. This time it started to smoke.

"Sorry Coran," Lance looked down at his bare hands, "despite times and all…"

Hunk had move quietly to the nearest door, blocking the Captain from leaving. The Captain looked between Lance and Hunk. He started to panic and Lance read what he was thinking.

"Try it," Lance growled, "you'll never make it."

"You'll never be able to move that fast," he laughed adjusting his grip on the gun, "By the time this boy drops to the ground I'll be safely dead!"

"I'll stop you," Lace said, "and I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

"You're too far away!"

"Am I?"

While they'd been talking, Lance had inched his way closer. The captain panicked, and pointed the gun at Lance.

The moment he did Milo rammed his heel into the Galras ankle, then thrust his elbow into the Galras groin.

The captain fell and milo ran to Lance, but his older brother was moving swiftly towards the dropped gun. Grabbing hold of it he held it to the captains face.

"How the wheels of fate turn," Lance said, "Now hold still while keith gets back cause I'm not taking my eyes off you for a moment."

"You dare," the Galra hissed, "You, you who has been deemed lower than a slave…DARE to threaten me…"

Lance laughed, "I do not threaten. Weaklings threaten. I make promises. And I keep my promises."

()

Milo helped Hunk out of his cuffs and Keith ran onto the bridge, sword drawn. Taking in the situation, he lowered it and shook his head.

"What's this?"

"A sicko," Lance stood and handed the gun to Hunk so he could focus on talking to Keith, "there were sti-"

"AAAA!" Keith pointed and shouted. His eyes were so wide that Lance almost laughed.

"yeah," Hunk said, "I'm plenty angry, but we have this guy to take and put into a cell."

"and if you could help Hunk do that, Keith, that would be fantastic," Lance said grinning. But Keith just stared at him.

"You…you…"

"I will explain everything, I swear! Now hurry up. I'd do it myself, but I don't think I'll be able to manage stairs for the next couple of days."

Hunk took Keith by the arm and led him with the prisoner out of the room. He knew the real reason Lance wanted them gone.

Milo deserved an explanation first.

()

Lance eased himself down on the dais and groaned slightly. Milo sat next to him.

"I'm sorry," Lance said, finally.

"If 'sorry' were enough there wouldn't be a Hell," Milo replied.

"yeah, well, never said I deserved heaven," Lance said, "mom always said I was devil spawn."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Lance rubbed a bruise on his arm.

"Milo…I told you...as Maltak, that I'd been captured, right?"

"Yeah, but you're here and ok."

"I don't know for how long," Lance said taking a deep breath, "Haggar is after me so I'm not going to be sticking around. I thought it would be mean to suddenly appear and then have to leave."

Milo leaned over Lances lap and looked up, "And?"

Lance chuckled, he couldn't hide anything from family. However he sobered up real quick as he tried to figure out how to say this next bit.

"And I don't know how long…that Witch, Milo…she really messed me up. …Milo, I could die at any time. I don't know when or what will happen when I do. Hell, I may never die and stay this way for thousands of years. I didn't want to get your hopes up. I didn't want you to-"

"Now look whos the boob," Milo said. Lance froze and looked over at his brother. The little boy was crying, but he looked more angry than sad.

"NEVER," he sobbed, "NEVER DO THIS AGAIN!"

"Milo-"

"NO! You will swear! You will swear!"

"Milo, listen to me-"

"I was scared! I was really scared, Lance! I don't wanna be alone!"

"the others would never allow-"

"I don't wanna be alone! Aaaaaa…"

Lance held him close. He'd felt the same way. But his hatred of Iverson and his goals not to mention the constant moving around in order to dodge Haggar had distracted him. And he'd had GG and then Farrah.

"I swear, Milo," Lance said, "I swear I'll never leave you again."

((((((((((((((((((((((((fin))))))))))))))))))))))


	16. Lance on Earth 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAND rewind the story back for this next one. WAY BACK to when Lance is on earth. I really had the hardest time figuring out what I wanted to do here. This is also a Maltak to Lance reveal story, but the setting is different so I'm labeling it as different I ended up with what I had because I didn't know how to get from point A to point B with this idea. So it's a little fuzzy on details.
> 
> So I'm not even going to give you a reference chapter and just tell you where abouts in the story this is.
> 
> Summery: So Lance and GG are on Earth. GG has already made Lances Mask and weapons before they get there. They've joined the cadets that have already started this 'resistance' of sorts. The cadets have already put together the multiple caves and operations and have a mass operation network in multiple countries. (in this version, its not Iverson, it really is just a lot of politicians that have somehow gained contact with the Galra). He takes over as the "boss" and is taking down one bad guy after another.

The layout was simple. The cave system was complex and made even more so by the cadets that began to use it as a base. A separate cave system, only accessible from the roof of the main cavern, an opening located on a plateau and not noticeable amongst the cacophony of rocks held the families of the Paladins. Maltak made sure their safety came first.

Two operations were in action, one in the Republic of Georgia and the other in New York. Maltak sat in front of the main screen and waited for his update.

Finally a voice echoed through the receiver, "Georgia complete."

"Congrats," Maltak replied, "go back under ground and await next mission go."

"Understood."

Maltak sat back and drummed his fingers in the table in front of him. The NY mission should've been finished before the Georgia mission. What were they up to?

"NY complete…" the voice was winded and gasping for air.

"Statice?"

"intel…was hinky. There were more men than there should be. We barely made it out."

"Go back to base, I'll debrief you once you get there."

"roger."

Maltak stood and began pacing.

"Rosie."

"Yes?" a girl sitting at a separate computer looked up.

"I want a collection of all the intel we had on this recent NY mission and backgrounds on all those that gathered that intel. I also want that same collection of information on the Mini-James operation."

"Right away, Boss."

"Before that," GG said, "Doc Hemsey wants to see you."

"Oh yeah…"

Maltak stood up and headed to a small hallway carved out by the cadets before he even got there. The head nurse at the garrison was fired and when Maltak got rid of the corruption there, he decided to join the 'resistance' instead of taking his job back.

When Maltak came under his perceived care, he took it as seriously as any other illness under his watch. He really couldn't do much, but he recorded and attempted to make sense of his vitals.

"You're late," Hemsey said when Maltak walked in.

"Fred was late calling in, mission went long," Maltak sat on a stiff orange chair filched from the garrison.

"Everyone ok?"

"This time."

"still think there's a mole?"

"Information is never wrong," Maltak said, "Only people and intent."

"So lies aren't wrong?"

"Lies are just twisted or made up facts usually from  _people_  with _ill intent_."

"Whatever."

Maltak took his shirt off, carful to not move the mask from his face. It was difficult, but after doing it once to twice a week it was now just second nature.

"What did you have to eat today?" Hemsey asked eyeballing the thin body in front of him.

"ummm…"

"You can't live on shlushies."

"I can sure try and I'm doing really well so far."

"Eat something solid."

"I have three flavor combinations I haven't tried yet," Maltak said.

"No more until you've at least had a sandwich!"

"…fine," Maltak sighed raising his hands in surrender, "You win."

()

"BOSS!"

He'd been halfway through an uncrustable when the cadet ran into the cave. He was having a hard time getting his breath since he was also panicking.

"Deep breaths, kid," Maltak said walking over to him and patting his back, "tell me what's going on."

"Ship!" He gasped, "from space! Landing!"

"Damn son of a-"

Maltak muttered to himself as he ran out of the cave into a wide canyon. Coming in hot was a large white and blue ship.

"Nonononononononono," Maltak froze as the ship landed on top of the plateau where the family cave opening was.

"That is not a Galra ship," GG said behind him. Maltak flipped his hood above his head to hide as much of himself as possible.

"That's because that's an Altean ship," Maltak said sounding sick to his stomach even through the mask, "That's Voltron."

"Ooohhh," GGs eyes widened and awe took over his features.

"They're going to ruin EVERYTHING!" Maltak snapped running towards the ship. Why were they here? He hadn't planed on them! How quick until people show up and find their operation and then their entire gig is up?!

Getting to the top he saw everyone outside greeting each other. Everyone was crying and joyfully talking. Maltak stopped, caught between wanting them to be happy and desperately needing them to leave.

"Maltak!" Sam called over Pidges head and waved him over, "Everyone this is the one who gathered and saved us."

Hunk tuned and gave him a huge hug, "Thanks a bunch man!"

"We really are very grateful," Shiro said holding out his hand. Maltak backed away and shook his head.

"I don't know why you're here, but you may leave now."

"We're here to help," Keith said, "we got a call from Sam that said a friends family was missing. We came as quickly as we could."

"I told the old man that I have everything under control," Maltak said with barely controlled fury, "your presence here is going to put those I have in the field in danger. You are giving away your families position. They were hidden just fine and now anyone can find them! Do you understand what I am saying?!"

"So you know where the McClain family is?"

"Yeah, they're dead!"

The plateau became very still. Maltak took a deep breath.

"I was too late to save them, but I thought I could at the very least save the others. Now could you please leave? And take your families with you? At least until I'm done. Now that you've given away their safety place, your ship will just have to do."

Maltak walked away, or would have if he didn't hear pairs of feet echoing behind him. Turning around he found Keith, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro. The later stepped forward and Maltak drew his gun.

"Woa," Shiro raised both hands, "look we just want to help."

"this is our home," Hunk said, "we can't just leave it to a stranger to save…no matter how grateful we are."

"The Galra targeted your families in hopes that you would show up," Maltak explained, "you being here is empowering them. Its giving them opportunity that I made sure they didn't have! You are ruining everything I've done up to this point!"

"Maltak?" GG walked up behind him, starry eyed, "Is this them? Really?"

"Who's this?"

"I…Maltak calls me GG," the Galra said with the most boyish grin on his face, "my father would tell me about Voltron when I was a youngling. I am so honored to meet you!"

"Who was your father?"

"He-"

"I'm sorry, GG" Maltak cut in, "but they REALLY have to leave."

"We're not leaving," Keith said folding his arms.

"Yeah," Pidge said mimicking Keith.

"How about Allura and Coran take those that need protection in the ship and take them a safe distaince? Then we'll stay here and help you figure out what's going on?" Shiro said, presenting the solution in a way that should just be accepted.

Accept Maltak didn't play be the rules.

"No," he said, "you all leave…or I leave. You want to save your own planet? Fine. Good luck. I hope you know how to spot a plot and can instinctively tell friend from foe because just suspecting everyone won't work and letting yourself be lied to because they look trustworthy or because they were 'ok' before, will kill everyone. I hope for all of your sakes and the sakes of all the lives in the universe that you swore to protect that you know what you're doing!"

"Maltak, calm down," GG said pulling him back. They may still be getting to know each other, but he still had never seen his smaller friend behave like this.

"BOSS!" Greg, a short and squat cadet huffed and puffed as he did his best to run over to him, "Re…port…*gasp* Clair said…important."

"Give it to them," Maltak said folding his arms, "this is their planet."

The cadet blinked at looked closer at the paladins. He then made a slight squawking noise.

"Sh-shirogane?! Kogane?! Gunderson and Garet?!"

"Hi," Hunk said with a shy wave.

"Ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh…"

"Go ahead," Maltak said, "read the report and tell Greg here what action to take."

"We aren't trying to take over what you already have," Shiro said, "we told you we just want to help."

"Then help by leaving and taking the other targets with you!"

"Boss, you really-"

Maltak snatched the papers from Gregs hands and looked them over. The others waited as he read.

"Quiznaking bitch," Maltak seethed, "Tell Clair that she's to wait. Her target has been alerted…better yet, tell her to skew plan B by five vargas and two doboshes. Tell her to go by the west gate."

"O…ok!" Greg awkwardly backed away and then left at a run. Maltak turned his attention back to the paladins.

"We also may have a spy in our ranks and the moment I can delay giving our enemies a foot hold, the better. PLEASE leave?"

"So can you spot the liar?" Pidge challenged. Maltak almost snapped back, but then an idea formed in his mind.

"fine," he said, "You may stay on these two conditions: You will do as I say and nothing more or less without my permission first. This is a tender game we're playing with a lot of mystery players. Any false move could end the entire game and not in our favor."

"The second condition?"

"You will stay away from me," Maltak said pointing at Shiro, "you will, at all times, stay well out of arms reach of me, got it?"

Shiro and Keith exchanged a look and shrugged.

"Deal," Shrio said nodding.


	17. Lance on Earth 2

"I told you I wasn't lying!"

Greg was red faced as they entered the cave. The Paladins had talked with their families and with Allura and Coran. The Princess was not happy about being told to leave, but she understood how their presence would create uncontrollable ripples. Maltak could've kissed her.

"Greg!" Maltak snapped his fingers, "get them something else to ware. Make it as inconspicuous as possible. They all should have a hood or something to hide under…hats and glasses work too. I want them to be able to hide in the garrison hallway!"

Rosie snorted, "yeah right."

"Doesn't have to be perfect," Maltak said, "but it needs to be as close as we can. You four follow Greg and James, I want you to show them around. Stay away from my screen until I'm done debriefing the other bases."

"Yes boss!"

"Enough with the 'boss'," Maltak sighed as he walked back to his seat and ignored the new comers.

()

"what is his problem," Pidge grumbled as they were lead to another cave.

"I really want to stab him."

"He must be nice though," Hunk added, "I mean, he's really helped a lot of people."

"no excuse for being that rude."

"Hey Greg, how did that guy become the leader here?"

"Um," Greg was still a little star struck as he searched through a box of clothing, "well, boss just. He just showed up with GG. He explained how things were and that GG was a good guy."

"We knew something was wrong," James said tossing Keith a hat, "Iverson was fired almost immediately after you guys left and so were a lot of others. The teachers that came to replace them refused to actually answer questions. We all started a type of club in order to figure out the truth and realized we were way in over our heads. We contacted a few graduated students and they suggested we start off campus operations. They used their connections to get information from other countries and before we knew it, we had three major bases of intel."

"Impressive," Shiro said trying to get out of a jacket that turned out to be too small.

"Yeah, but we were a mess. We were a sad attempt at organization," Greg said tossing Pidge a tie.

"When Maltak and GG came, they found us and really gave a purpose to the madness. We had all this information, but we needed him to know what to do with it."

"He sees things in basic gossip that I never even thought you could."

"In a few short months, he's purged the Garrison and the connecting government agencies and is now tackling foreign governmental individuals that have had contact with the Galra."

"and using intimidation tactics against the lower…what did he call them?"

"He calls them 'pleebs'," james laughed, "they're the ones that followed those that are in contact with the Galra. They get tagged and we subtly let them know that we know what they've done."

"what good does that do?" Hunk asked slipping his feet into a pair of sandals, "oh I've missed this."

"They are followers," Shiro said, "change the leader and you change their direction. To give them the same punishment as the leader wouldn't be fair."

"…well," Greg and James exchanged a look, "WE think it wouldn't be fair. Maltak says it would be a waste of time and resources."

Shiro didn't have anything to say to that. He'd tried to soften this guy, but there was just no winning when he was so openly full of angst. What bothered Shiro the most was being told specifically to back off.

()

Maltak scowled as the debriefing ended, and though no one could see the deep crease between his eyebrows, he slipped his hand under his mask so he could rub it. Sighing he laced his fingers and stretched them high above his head.

There was something he was missing.

Something was just not adding up.

Then he had the others to think about. How was he going to work this? He could, and was going to, exploit them for all they were worth.

But how?

"Ben?"

An overly thin boy looked up from his laptop, "So far no one has reported the ship. There's no chatter suggesting anyone saw anything suspicious, but I'm waiting for Ursala to contact me from Germany and Jen from the Philippines."

"Keep me updated," Maltak said as Rosie dropped a stack of papers on the table in front of him.

"This is everything you asked for," she said with a huff of satisfaction.

"Many thanks beautiful," Maltak said taking the first sheet off the top. Rosie rolled her eyes and went back to her station.

Maltak set to laying out paper for paper in a kind of map only he understood. Grouping similarities together and lining up the information that clashed. Walking his fingers to one page and then to another as his mind engulfed the information in front of him. The patterns and game pieces moving around the world board as he pictured the moves he could make and the moves his opponents would make in return.

"and here," James entered the main cavern with wide arms, "last but not least, is where we started. The main op cave. HQ. The main hub. Whatever you wanna call it. Maltak is in his chair, do not sit in his chair, even if it is unoccupied."

"Why is he humming?"

"What is he doing?"

James looked over and shrugged, "No one really knows. Its just what he does when he's thinking over a problem. Usually he'll come out of it with some crazy idea that ends up being the most brilliant thing we've ever witnessed."

"Should we go talk to him and see what we can do?" hunk asked already walking towards him before James could stop him. Hunk tapped Malraks shoulder.

"Sorry, but we were just wondering-"

"-if an Argentinian beetle has fused together wings, that could be like the Spachivich and Hamburg angle with Clair acting as back up. But how do we get her over there without raising any red flags? I doubt they have half the skills she has, but they can't be seen accepting exchange students so late into the semester. Then we have this line of bread crumbs each from a different loaf of bread! Nothing is the same-"

"If you interrupt him then everything that had been going on in his head comes out on a loud speaker," James said pulling Hunk back, "and then he'll deny that he said any of it out loud."

"What happened in Hamburg?" Pidge asked.

"A diplomat was meeting with a few Galra contacts there," James said, "and not for the first time, either."

"Creepy."

"How long has this been going on?"

"I am so done with the Galra right now."

"I think we all want to know what this has to do with a beetle that can't fly," Keith said, adding in his two cents.

"It doesn't," Maltak said sitting back in his seat, "and now that all of you have broken my train of thought, what is it that you want?"

"Oh sure, everything is our fault."

Maltak laughed, "of course it is…no, the timing is going to be crucial. So spit out what you have to cause I know the bi- this guy here is about to explode."

Hunk was absolutely about to burst and took the mention of it as permission, "If the Galra are physically here on earth, why didn't the castles scanners pick up a Galra ship? I mean, the only thing I can think of is if they some how got Pidges cloaking tech, but we've guarded that, like, religiously, so I don't know how they could have gotten that. And then we already ask just how long they've been here, but why? Galra don't do this slow take over style, they just don't!"

"Wow, so you guys aren't as oblivious as I thought you were," Maltak said with a chuckle, "good job doing some real thinking there. The Galra don't have your cloaking and they've been here since a little before you left. When the Galra realized the Blue lion was here they sent scouts. The garrison and the Russians noticed them and started to contact them. In classic human naivety they started to make deals they didn't understand. Before they could act on that however, Shiro crash landed and you all found the blue lion first. This, understandably, pissed off the Galra. However they decided to take it slow…why? I wonder. What Galra leader do we all know that uses this method…anyone?"

"Are you saying that Lotor is behind this?" Shiro asked.

"Are you going to protect him?" Maltak asked back in a challenge.

"No," Shiro said, "your explanations are just everywhere I wasn't sure if that was the right answer."

"But it makes sense that at least some Galra commanders would see the methods Lotor used and uses and attempt to copy him," Keith said, "As much of a diplomat as Lotor is, he still has that Galra flair that keeps him from staying in the background for very long."

"Aw, you can think too," Maltak said, "yeah, anyway, turns out he used to be under Lotor way back and then Lotor dismissed him and Zarcon just sent him out of scouting missions, because if the unwanted child thinks you're a failure, then you really are useless."

"So where is the ship?"

"James?" Maltak asked.

"We dismantled it and its in the scrap room," James said, "Boss and GG landed the ship and in about a month we had it stripped and taken completely apart and stored in cave just opposite of the engineering cave I showed you guys."

"Which left Galra stranded on Earth," Maltak said, "we've taken care of some of them, but there should be about eight more hiding some place. We're right now trying to weed them out, but they're like ticks. Once they get their head in, getting them out can make you as sick as leaving them in."

"How so?"

"Some of these influential persons, especially in Europe, are really hard to get to without messing up their entire governmental structure. We can't just shoot them in the head, as satisfying as that is, as leave them to be martyrs. Some have to be taken down in a court and before or after someone else. More than a few are already aware that there's a force against them that are taking out their ally's…ooooohhh…"

He cackled and scooted his chair back, spinning around and almost skipping across the cave to the cadets lined up against the far wall.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, my love, the brain of my heart, and soother of my soul."

"What do you want Boss?"

"I want Kesslies Diary."

Rosie finally stopped working and looked back at the Paladins, then up at Maltak.

"Don't you already have it?"

"I want the daughters diary."

"I thought you didn't go after the kids."

"I don't. But kids notice things that parents tend to lie to themselves about. I just wanna peek…please?"

"I'll peek and give you the information," Rosie said, "I'm not going to let you read a girls diary."

"Have I told you that you're the light of my life yet?"

"You told that to Genni this morning."

"Does not make it less true."

Maltak walked back to the table and tapped his finger against the pages in front of him. He was about to sink back into his little world when Shiro cleared his throat.

"Yeah?"

The paladins exchanged looks.

"…What do you want us to do?" Keith asked, "You said this was your operation. What can we do to help?"

"Mmmm…" Maltak leaned on one fist, "I don't care so long as you don't leave the cave or contact anyone outside of it. There's still some things I have to do before I use you guys, so…oh, I know! Dr. Hemsey would probably love to give you all a physical. Go see him."

Maltak turned his chair back to the table, making it clear that the conversation was over. Keith was about to let lose, when James tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll show you guys were Hemsey is."


	18. Lance on Earth 3

Dr. Hemsey scowled at the line of paladins in his little nursing ward. A few looked chagrined and Shiro looked outright guilty.

"Riiiiight," the doctor sighed as he walked over to his comuter, "I'll request your medical files. Barkly should be able to get it to me in a few hours. Till then I want all of you to tell me what's happened between your last check up and now."

Pidge laughed and then stopped when she realized the doctor was serious.

"Really?!"

"I take my job seriously, little miss," Hemsey said narrowing his eyes at her, "You are now in my care and My pride does not allow for mistakes. If you wish, I'll take you all in one at a time. I have a personal office just through that opening there. If you speak softly enough no one will hear you. I also take confidentiality seriously as well."

"Hunk, you go first," Shiro said before anyone could say anything else.

"What? Why me?!"

"Because Shiro doesn't wanna go first," Keith said, knowingly. Shiros face twitched slightly.

"I'll go first," Pidge said standing, "I want to explore a bit more and the sooner I get this done the better."

She marched towards the makeshift office and disappeared around the corner. Hemsey looked at the three boys who were all looking awkwardly around or at their own hands. He sighed and followed Pidge.

()

"Take down complete," came Clairs voice over the radio, "on our way back with the package."

"Take your time and don't be sloppy," Maltak advised, "make sure you have no tails."

"roger, roger boss."

Maltak beamed up at GG who was leaning against the wall facing his little friend.

"Another success," GG replied, "however, why collect them now?"

"Because I demand information," Maltak said stretching, "and the only way I'm going to get accurate information is if I can see it come out of the guys stupid face."

"Maltak!"

Maltak turned around and saw Pidge walking quickly in his direction. She was grinning, but he knew that bs-eating grin anywhere and knew what it meant.

"Got a few questions I need to run by you," she said swinging herself up to sit on his desk, "great, you seem free."

"Hhhhaaaa," Maltak sighed and sat back, "fine, shoot."

"You're human, right?"

"…in a way."

"You were born on earth?"

"Yes."

"Then how do you know so much about how the Galra work and everything?"

She asked this sweetly and Maltak, though his mask covered it, matched her smile.

"How do you think I came to know that the galra was attacking earth?" Maltak asked, "I was captured of course. I met GG, who was also a prisoner, and we escaped, that's when we took down the galra ship and everything. Learning about them was as easy as interrogating the few that were still living but too injured to get away."

GG kept his face neutral. There were so many lies mixed in with the truth that even he was having a hard time figuring out which one was which.

"The proud Galra succumbed to interrogation?" Pidge laughed, "yeah right."

"Then who do you think I am," Maltak asked, "since that's what you seem to be questioning here."

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking," Pidge said, her grin not faltering, "but I am also just trying to make sense of the situation here. Why were you the only one captured?"

"Who said I was the only one?" Maltak asked, "Many people have died because of the Galra and their influence. No one knows it because its done behind the green screen the governments put up to pretend everything is perfectly fine. I said, GG and I were the only ones to escape."

Pidges smile fell.

"I'm sorry."

Maltak nodded, "it will be fine once this is all over. Once the Galra and other planets know that we can defend our own then they wont attack us behind your backs. Or they'll at least think twice about it."

"Mmmm, hope so," Pidge replied, "second question."

"Yeah?"

"Maltak isn't your real name, is it?"

Maltak laughed, "it is now. I wasn't the same person I was after…being captured, so my pal GG here came up with a new name I could be comfortable with. I like it. So I'm going to keep it."

The young Galra inclined his head, and remained quiet.

"You're family is ok with that?"

"They're dead, so they don't get a say."

"I'm really sorry."

Maltak laughed, "so far you've apologized twice for getting answers to your questions. Do you want another one?"

Pidge sighed, "Just trying to figure out how all this has been working so far. I mean, it looks like you raided the garrison, but then no one knows where you are or anything."

"Its all about getting rid of information that you don't want seen," Maltak said gesturing to his computer, "by controlling what people hear and what they see, I could land a hundred Galra ships on earth and not a single person would be any the wiser. Not the Russians, Not the Garrison, not anyone. Mass killings can start on one side of the country and work its way to the other side and so long as I have control over the media, no one will know."

Pidge watched this masked person for a time and shuddered. What he was suggesting was terrifying. Because if he knew how to, then who else in history had done the exact same thing?

"As for no one finding us here," Maltak continued, "GG and few of the engineers we got in the back came up with these beautiful distortion units. Any signals that try to find us just…skip over us. At least, that's how I understood it. You'll have to ask them if you want the techno-mumbo-jumbo."

"Uh-huh," Pidge muttered, "third and final question."

Maltak just turned toward her.

"Are you sure you didn't find a single one of McClains family? Extended? Third cousin?"

"…not one," Maltak said, turning back to his computer, "not even their house is still standing. It was burned to the ground."

"Disgusting," Pidge hissed grimacing, "do you know who did it?"

"There is no one person," Maltak said, "that decision, along with the choice to sacrifice your families, were made by the 'World Order'."

"What's that?"

"It's the secret organization that's been active for the last few hundred years. They're embedded in every government around the world in the attempt to make a world government so we can all live under one rule, kind of a thing."

"…weird."

"Yeah," Maltak scoffed, "anyway, they're the ones that are rubbing elbows with the Galra. A few innocent officials are as well, but they don't really understand what they're doing. Trying to make sure we don't punish the wrong idiot is pretty hard."

"So you read their kids diaries?"

"Its worked so far," Maltak shrugged, "give me any information on a public person and I can send them to public Hell over night. Of course everyone has their die-hard supporters, but even they can be turned with the right information."

"And lies?"

"Yeah, those too."

"How far are you willing to go?"

"You said your third question was your last."

"I lied."

Maltak leaned back in his chair, his masked face turned up sideways to Pidge. She could feel the stare even if she couldn't see it.

"All the way," came his firm answer, "I will go all the way."

()

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Dr. Hemsey asked, tapping his knee as he stared at Shiro from across his desk. The young pilot was staring very hard at the desk as though trying to will it to grow taller and hid him from the doctors view.

"…I'm…all better?"

"Try again."

"I've not had…any problems…"

"Because…"

"Because…."

Dr. Hemsey sighed. The man was healthy enough, but the sickness he'd started with had done enough damage where the pilot shouldn't be.

"Replacing a problem and making it a mute point by adding a bigger problem is not SOLVING the problem," the doctor snapped, "You young leader types are all going to kill yourselves and I will have my revenge over your eulogy. I will be sure to use words like "stupid", "reckless", and "brainless ingrate"."

"I'm sorry," Shiro replied, "things just…got away from me. I didn't have time to think about anything other than what needed to be done."

"Oh, and if you just suddenly dropped dead that would be just as well?"

Shiro winced. He was confident in a fight, but doctors still made him feel like a five year old. Even his own parents couldn't make him feel like this.

Hemsey grumbled to himself, "I can see you are fine, but once I have your records I would like to do a complete examination. Maybe you are cured by some alien miracle, but I would like to make sure."

"Yes sir," Shiro nodded, "Of course."

"You're the last one to come in…how much of a chance is there that the I'll find the other three out there waiting?"

"…." Shiro bit his lip; he doubted it.

()

Shiro and Hemsey walked into the main cave in time to see Clair and her team arrive. Between them they escorted a woman with a bag over her head. Her hands were zip tied behind her back and the cadets pulled her into the far back of the cave. They disappeared around a small bend.

"What was that?!" Hunk shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls, making everyone wince.

"That is a nifty thing I like to call 'instant information'," Maltak said as if he were a sales man, "it comes from a natural source so you can be sure that its high quality."

"You're going to interrogate her?"

"Of course," Maltak shrugged, "I need the information she has in her head. We've tried every other method, but she's good. She memorizes everything and then doesn't keep any solid documents. So the only way we'll know is if we ask her directly."

"And its smart to bring her here?" Keith asked.

"If they try to communicate the outside, the EM field, or whatever is hiding us, will fry whatever they use. So they'll either get a nasty shock or burn, either way, we win."

"And you will release her?" Shiro asked walking over to the group, "After you're done?"

"Absolutely not," Maltak sounded offended, "what kind of idiot do you take me for? No, no, no, the madam will be held with all the other morons we captured and questioned in our prison area."

"That wasn't part of the tour," Hunk said, looking worried.

"Well, duh. I don't want anyone to know you've been back, especially our enemies. Now, all of you are forbidden to have any contact with those people in the cell caves. Go get some rest. When I need you, I'll send for you."

"Forbidden, huh?" Hemsey muttered, "just like you're forbidden to miss your check ups?"

"That's not the same at all, doc," Maltak shook his head, "are you done with these guys?"

"Just getting started," he said, "I came out here to ask why I've not gotten their medical reports back yet."

"Barkly!" Maltak called and a head popped up, "What's with the docs request?"

"Info on the missing persons are highly secured," Barkly said, apologetically, "its taking some time to get into the files without being detected."

"Time?"

"Give me another hour or two."

"By then it will be time for lights out," Maltak replied. Get their files and see them tomorrow morning. Everyone ok with that?"

Hemsey gave a tight nod while the paladins shrugged.

"We're ok with it," Keith replied, "but where are we staying?"

"In the cave where your families were," Maltak shrugged one shoulder, "if that's not to your liking then I don't know what to tell you. I guess you could find an extra sleeping bag or something and hang out in this cave, or the med-ward, but we run 24/7 here and I don't like tripping over sleeping bodies."

"That's fine," Shiro said, "we'll be in the other cave then."

"Can I stick around?" Hunk asked and Pidge nodded, "We would like to help out in the back, if we can."

Maltak scratched the back of his head and caught the doctors demon eye.

"Nah, not tonight. Its your first night back on earth. Take a load off and get some sleep. There will be plenty for you to do later. I swear."

()

As the Paladins followed Greg out of the cave, Maltak and GG made their way down to the cells. They were makeshift cells at best, but sturdy thanks to the engineering prowess of the garrison cadets. Moving into a room with only two chairs, Madam Secretary was seated on the far side with Clair and her group making sure she didn't try to get up. Her hood was gone and the zip ties were also taken off.

"Who are you?" she snapped and when she saw GG, her eyes widened.

"You guys can go get something to eat," Maltak replied to Clair and the others, "wait till I get back to debrief you. Then you can get some sleep."

"Yes Boss," Clair replied and lead the way out of their little room.

"You know, it doesn't take long to carve out rooms and caverns in these caves," Maltak replied, "very little effort and I've got me a palace! This cave system would make your mansion home look like a shack."

"What is going on?" the Madam asked again, "are you going back on our deal?"

Maltak, his face hidden, blinked in surprise. He turned to GG who was still keeping all expression from his face.

"Now, remind me what that deal was again?" Maltak replied in as patronizing a way as possible.

"Che," she spat, "I'm no fool. By doing this you've made sure that all other deals are off the table."

"You meannnnnn….the trading of supplies?"

"Of course!"

"Aaaaaand, national secrets?"

"That's-"

She stopped and realized too late that she'd said more than she was supposed to. Too late she realized that the two in front of her hadn't known about the deals at all.

"This is my friend, GG," Maltak replied and the young galra handed the Secretary a note pad, "we would like you to write down everything. And by everything, we mean, names, places, deals in detail, operation, connections, dates, preferences, diagrams, codes, locations, I want to know if someone you know has a cold. Am I being too vague?"

"I'm not going to do that," she said, fear tickling her expression. Maltak nodded.

"Of course, you fear that world order more than me…right now. But I assure you, Madam Secretary, that you and all your cohorts should fear me. I can take all of you out….no, I WILL take all of you out. You can't stop me. All of you are done for. You sealed you fate when you targeted innocent people and sold out the people of this planet to the Galra empire. TELL ME Madam Secretary, do you know that Emperor Zarkon is dead?! Do you know that the new Emperor is now in league with the Paladins YOU were targeting?! DID YOU KNOW that The universe is now under the protection of the VOLTRON COALITION and the WORLD ORDER picked the WORNG SIDE of this fight?!"

Maltaks body language remained calm, but his voice and tone took on more deadly implications. The woman was a true politician, and her face now gave nothing away. However, she did become a bit more pale.

"I want to know if anyone of your cohorts DID know and lead the rest of you astray on purpose," Maltak replied, almost kindly, "feel free to point the blame anywhere you wish. Those that did not know will get a lighter sentence than those who did."

She took a shaky breath and Maltak waited. The woman took her time, weighing her options and what she'd knew was going on in her inner circle.

After a long time she finally nodded, "I don't get mentioned and I tell you."

"Deal," Maltak clapped his hands together, "GG, you stay and make sure she complies and then follow protocol. I'm going to talk to the others…I do hope, Madam, that they weren't too rough with you?"

She scowled as her answer.

"Right," Maltak shrugged one shoulder, "not rough enough, then."

()

"They're upping the ante on who their guards are," Clair said, "we barely made it out without casualties."

"They're now experienced fighters and we just don't have the skill."

Then this is the last capture mission," Maltak replied, "at least, the last one you all. All of you take a breather and wait to be contacted. Focus on your studies and keep a low profile. As always, keep your eyes and ears open and keep note of anything and everything. Dismissed."

"Right boss!" They all chorused and stood to leave.

Maltak stood and turned to the rest in the main ops cave, "finish to a stopping point in the next half our and get home. I don't want your teachers questioning what you're doing because you can't stay awake in class."

"Roger Boss!"

()

"You should at least rest," GG said coming up behind Maltak, who was still sitting at his computer.

"what's the point of not being able to sleep if I don't make use of it?"

"What if…ah…your friends walk in?"

"Who?"

"Mal-tak," GG growled, "you can't hide from me."

"When did you figure it out?"

"When you pulled the gun on the black paladin, that's when I got suspicious, but after watching you interact with them, you use the same tone with them as you do when you talk about them."

"Curse my soft spots."

"Mind telling me the whole story?"

Maltak sighed, "not here. It echos too much."

"A walk then?"

"Slushie?"

"Yeah, I wanna try the berry sour with vanilla."

()

The paladins lay in the beds that they're families had vacated that day. They chatted about how they could smell their grandma or fathers cologne on some of the blankets.

"Does anyone else feel really uneasy about this?" Hunk interjected as Pidge and Keith were fighting over a spot along the wall.

"We all feel uneasy, Hunk," Shiro gave a small laugh, "I didn't even know I had family still living. The fact that these people are even going as far as that-"

"-AND that this Maltak guy could find them all," Pidge added.

"and that they could be found by anyone…its all very unnerving."

"He said he was born on earth, but he wont say he's human," Pidge said shoving Keith away from her spot.

"Greg said he landed here with GG, so its safe to assume he's not really from earth," Keith said giving her a shove back.

"But are we really ok just staying on the down low and like…not leaving the cave system at all?!"

"Where would we go?"

Hunk fidgeted before answering, "I wanted to pick some stuff up from my room."

"Oh! Good idea! Me too!" Pidge shouted trying to put her foot in Keiths face. Keith grabbed her ankle and dragged her across the cave.

"We'll discuss this all tomorrow," Shiro replied giving Keith a disapproving look, "though he's a little…odd, I agree that tonight we just need to rest and sleep."

"Odd the best word you could think of?" Keith asked and grunted as Pidge dove under him just as he was about to claim the much desired spot.

"It was the kindest," Shiro replied honestly.

()

"To think," GG breathed gripping Maltaks left shoulder, "to think I've been with a PALADIN of VOLTRON this WHOLE TIME!"

"Shhhhhh!" Maltak hissed, "not really. I'm not a paladin anymore. Now keep it down."

"But, but you were still one of the chosen!" GGs grip got tighter, "that-that's so..sooooo WONDERFUL!"

"Don't make me regret telling you," Maltak said almost as a whine, "eat your slushie and simmer down. I don't think this Shiro is a fake…but I can't be sure until I see him in action. Till then…I just don't want him near me…"

GG nodded and went back to his slushie, "understandable. And there's no way you can just come out and ask them without revealing who you are…why is that a secret again?"

Maltak stuck the straw up underneath his mask and took a long sip before answering.

"I don't know…maybe I just think I've changed too much. Or maybe I'm still scared or Shiro and I'll feel better when I find out he's not fake? Or maybe I don't want them to know how…hurt I am? They really are tender souls, if they know I'm like this they'll have a fit. Or maybe its because they've already mourned and then showing my face to them again is just cruel…right?"

"mmmm, I guess," GG replied, "but I would give anything to see my friends again. Even though I've already mourned and even if they were damaged, I would want to care for them. Denying your friends the right to care for you when they couldn't before, I think that's more cruel."

"yeah, that makes sense too…"

They ate and sipped in silence as they walked back to the caves. It was well after midnight and they still had a mile or so to go. They didn't walk the trek often, but it was relaxing when they did. It got Maltak out of the cave and GG got to see a little more of the world.

"I guess we'll see what happens," Maltak said shrugging, "We have a world to scrub clean before I can deal with these things call 'feelings'."

"….you know you're the most emotional one," GG couldn't help himself.

"Dah! You too?!"

"Its so obvious," GG shook his head.

"Tche," Maltak picked up his pace and walked ahead of the Galra. Who had minimizing his stride before and could easily keep up to the new pace, but he let his friend have his moment.

()

"Good morning."

"Hey…" Maltak was typing away and gave the paladins a half hearted greeting. They gathered around him to look at what he was doing.

He was emailing someone about "buggin-out".

"What's going on?" Keith asked leaning forward more, "did someone fine your other base?"

"Maaaaybe," Maltak replied slowly as she continued typing out the message.

Keith scowled as he straightened up. GG walked over, wiping his hands on an oil cloth.

"Good morning," the galra smiled, and everyone stared. Not even their galra alies smiled….

"Mmmmorning?" Shiro cleared his throat, "we're ready to get to work, just tell us where we're needed."

"First you should go see Hemsey," GG said pointing in the direction of the medical cave, "he's waiting for you there. After you're don't with that, the Green and Yellow paladins can come see what we're doing up-back, and the red and black paladins can stay check in with Maltak…he should be done by that time."

"Should be?"

"About a 74% chance?" GG amended with a shy shrug, "He said he had an idea and then clammed up at about sunrise this morning."

"I understand that," Hunk and Pidge said together. The both of them knew what 'the zone' was like and respected Maltaks privacy. Keith just shrugged.

()

"I want to see Ms. Holt first," Hemsey said, "Then Mr. Kogane, then Mr. Garret. Mr. Shirogane, you sit there and try not to kill yourself, got it?"

"Yes, Sir," Shiro sighed.

"Butsed?" Keith and Hunk asked while Pidge followed the doctor.

"in a manner of speaking," Shiro said, "but its not exsactly a secret that I'm messed us, yeah?"

"Nah," They both agreed.

()

Maltak stretched as he finally came out of putting together his trap. While walking with GG the night before the idea struck him that he couldn't be the only one that got emotional. The mole was a cadet or the equivalent of such, so he or she was a teenager, like himself. All he had to do was toss out a line that the mole couldn't possibly ignore.

"You done?"

Maltak looked up at Keith and scowled.

"How long have you been there?"

"About an hour," Keith shrugged, "you were mumbling something about fish dropping."

"Nonsense," Maltak laughed, "have you had brakefast yet?"

"Its noon."

"Then lunch?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"You?"

"What?"

Keith rolled his eyes, "Have you eaten anything?"

"Mmmmhhhmmmm," Maltak scratched his neck, but stopped as it moved his hood too much, "I'll get something to eat later."

"Whatever," Keith shrugged and Maltak threw up his hands.

"Fine!" He reached under his stolen garrison desk and pulled out an uncrustable. Shoving it under his mask he mumbled, "happy?"

"I said 'whatever'," Keith said, but he did feel better that this person was eating. He may not like him, but he had saved Hunks and Shiros and Pidges families. And since all of them were close to him, then this person was important as well.

"Humph," Maltak grumbled as he munched on the sandwich, "Anywhozer, you and Sh- the black paladin are going to go on infiltration missions. The enemy is aware of our presence and we need people that know how to put up a fight. Cadets aren't going to cut it anymore."

"So you're going to send us in?"

"Well…you guys ARE the protectors of the universe, right? You DO know how to fight outside of a giant robot lion, right? At least I hope you do, otherwise the universe is kind of screwed."

"Yes," Keith said through clenched teeth, "we can fight."

"Oh, good," Maltak said, Ketih could hear the wide grin through the mask, "then there's no problem!"

()

"Mr. Shirogane," Hemsey took off his glasses and cleaned them as he finished the pilots examination, "Until I get blood work back I won't know 100%, but it seems you're just fine. Exhausted and stressed, but I see no evidence of continued deterioration of your muscles. What you say about that arm being directly connected to your brain, however, has me more than a little concerned. I don't think x-rays would be safe, but I'll settle for a blue-print if you have one?"

"Pidge and Hunk know more than I do," Shiro said, "even though it is my arm; they should be able to answer any questions about it."

"Right, I hope we can figure out a safe way to fix you with a better prosthetic. Perhaps you can go see if those Tinker-kids can design something a little better."

"Soooo, I'm good?"

"yes, yes, go get shot at," Hemsey wave him away, "I've already started my rough draft for all of your obituaries."

"Thank you Doctor," Shiro replied standing and giving a short bow.

"Do me a favor," Hemsey called as Shrio was putting his shirt back on.

"Yes?"

"Tell that boss person that he should take that medicine I concocted for him tonight. I want to see if it will work."

"Forgive me for asking, but why don't you tell him? He's usually just out there."

"If he see's me he tends to run away," Hemsey actually chuckled, "I can barely get him to come in for his check ups. I know some people don't like doctors or hospitals, but I've yet to instill that much fear in a person until he arrived."

"Is he sick?"

"Kind of," Hemsey shrugged, "I can tell you everything, Hippa, and all that- but if you could also make sure he doesn't lift anything to heavy, that would help me out as well."

"Alright," Shiro said walking out of the small cave room and into a narrow tunnel that lead him back to the main cave.

()

"Here's your mission details," Maltak said handing both Keith and Shiro a slip of paper. It had a picture, an address, and a fourteen digit code.

"What's this?"

"That's the person whose home you're going to be breaking into," Maltak said as though he were discussing someones garden, "that's the address. And that code will get you into the safe that's in his home office. I want the blue and black notebook that's in that safe."

"How do you know the color?"

"Irrelevant. Just get me the notebook and don't get caught."

"This is a state senator…" Shiro said squinting his eyes at the picture, "why-"

"He's not a senator anymore," Maltak sighed, "elections were last year. Just go in and get me that information. Easy. Simple. And if helps you sleep at night I can tell you that we'll put it back after I photo copy it."

"Will you really?"

"Sure."

"You're lying."

"Think whatever you want," Maltak shrugging the one shoulder. Shiro took note of it and then remembered the doctors message.

"Hemsey wants you to take your medication tonight," Shiro said and then realized it was way off topic. Maltak gave a small 'che' and ignored him.

"I can also tell you every evil deed he's ever done right down to sick days he's lied about when he was in grade school. Just trust me when I tell you that I need that book."

"Alright," Shiro said and Keith shot him a look.

"Alright?"

"Yeah," Shiro shrugged, "Boss's orders, right?"

"Mmm," Maltak hummed happily, "that's right~!"


	19. Lance on Earth 4

Hunk and Pidge looked at what the engineering cadets were working on in what they called the "up-back". It was large cavern with a large shelf that lined one side. The had poles and ropes that lead down to the floor where they kept all the scraps they collected from the galra ship and any junk yards they'd pass.

"So, what do you think?" Kelly beamed. Cadet Garret was a legend and showing off her work to him was a dream come true.

"You took away the Galra sensors on their ship," Hunk said, "how? Pidge and I couldn't figure it out!"

Excitedly she began to explain, "Well, it was really all thanks to GG. You see, it wasn't like that ten thousand years ago, or so he said, so we just had to find out what they added and changed from that time to now. The Galra have a unique genetic code that few of the others are working out over there. They're more into biology instead of mechanics anyway. But we're starting to figure out how they've been able to last as long as they have. You see, this quintessence substance revitalizes their cells. Now we tried to add it to human blood and tissue- legally acquired, so don't worry about that- and it always turns to ash. This quintessence stuff is so potent and ridiculous. So far the only tissue that it doesn't completely obliterate is Galra tissue. So we figured we just had to tweak the codding algorithms in the ships sensors and it should allow anyone to use it and gain access. I'm still working on making it into a program to use in the field, but I'm almost there, I can feel it."

"That's incredible," Pidge muttered. She was looking over their programming and already putting pieces together.

"Ms. Kelly," GG called walking into the cave at a brisk walk and a long stride, "You and Gretta take your brake early today."

"Awww, but I'm showing off- I mean…heh…"

She turned scarlet and hurried off without another word. They watched her leave and Pidge laughed.

"She was giving you cow eyes," Pidge teased Hunk batting her eyes at him.

"Was not," Hunk said going back to the scanner the cadet had been working on.

"She was practically sticking her chest out, Hunk," Pidge laughed, "Lance woulda-"

The good mood died immediately. Pidge apologized and hunk didn't say anything. GG watched and gave an inward sigh.

"Allow me to show you some of the major projects we're doing," GG replied kindly, "your expertise are just what we need here to wrap everything up in a nice package."

"Kelly said you knew about old Galra tech," Pidge said looking up at the Galra, "how would you know about galra tech from ten thousand years ago when even the Blades of Marmora don't know about it?"

GG started slightly and took a moment to answer, "Maltak and I were prisoners in an old Galra base. Well, at the time I hadn't realized it was 'old'; it was normal to me. I'd just come out of a frozen sleep. I thought perhaps a decafeeb had gone by at most, but ten thousand years? I almost didn't believe it."

"So, someone froze you on that base to keep you safe?" Hunk asked thinking about Allura and Coran.

GG laughed, "No. My father and his friends realized the emperor was…compromised, so they left the empire and took their families and anyone else who wanted no part of the great war the Emperor was waging. They found a planet and settled there. Knowing they would most likely not be forgiven for deserting the empire, my father and his friends started an organization after an ancient Galra God named Marmora."

GG let this sink in. When it did Hunks and Pidges jaws dropped.

"You mean-"

"-THE Blades of Marmora?!"

GG nodded, "the empire attacked our planet and captured a few of us. I thought everyone was wiped out. I am pleased you are still talking about them as though they are still around and active."

"They are still around," Hunk said, still amazed, "they've helped us out in taking down Zarkon!"

GGs smiled broadened, "that's wonderful! I'm glad a few of us made it and were able to pass down the traditions of my people. Maltak could've said something about this."

"It probably got lost with all his other secrets he's keeping," Pidge sneered. GG glanced in her direction, but didn't say anything.

"Its true Maltak keeps many secrets, but I wouldn't be the first to judge him, if I were you."

()

"With this, you know, you're contradicting everything you've ever told me," Keith hissed as he and Shiro picked the kitchen door of a nice suburban home. It had taken three days to travel this far undetected and unrecognized.

"Not everything," Shiro whispered back as he heard the satisfying click of the lock giving way, "I do remember telling you that following orders was a good thing too."

"You're having fun!"

"Shhhh, and yes, actually," Shiro said blushing a little, "I've always kind of wanted to do this…"

"This your rebellious phase?"

"Shhh, you watch the front door, I'll take the back stairs," Shiro said and Keith sighed and gave in.

Shiro crept up the steps, placing his foot as close to the walls as he could so the steps wouldn't make any noise. The office was the third door on the left. He heard voices come from the door on his left and wondered why Maltak insisted they break in now while the occupants were home.

Slipping into the home office he quickfooted it to the safe behind the desk. Punching in the 14 digit code he wasn't totally prepared for what was behind the door.

It was a galra communicator sitting on top of a stack of leather-bound books and manila files. Being careful to not touch the communicator, he searched the rest of the safe till he found the blue and black notebook.

He hesitated and then grabbed the communicator as well.

()

"I don't understand why you moved the Pilipino base!" Jade snapped during their video conference. She was twenty years old and a skilled office worker. She was running the base out there in the islands while Johan, ran the base in Europe.

"There is a mole in our ranks," Maltak replied, "I'm just trying to make all of us harder to find."

"By having us move?" She shouted, "That makes no sense!"

"It will once you read the email I sent this morning."

"I read it," Johan replied, "I still do not understand."

"Wellp, can't help you then if you can't figure it out," Maltak waved their demands aside, "just do what you're told and everything will work out."

"Like the mission in Africa?" Jade snapped, "People DIED! You may not care about the people here, but-"

"They died because the mole ratted us out," Maltak snapped back, "By rooting out this pissant we can work in relative safety."

"This mole is a major problem," Johan sighed, "Three missions were compromised over here. Two in Ukraine and one in France. Its getting to the point that not only am I losing talent, but moral is plummeting."

"Same here," Jade sighed, "but I don't like where we're going with this anyway."

"Everything will make sense once this is over," Maltak said, "I promise. You said you'd follow my lead, so just. Do. It."

"I'll get to you by the end of the day then," Johan replied and ended his call. Jade stayed a second longer to give Maltak a scathing look before she ended her call.

"Do what?"

Keith dropped the blue notebook on top of Maltaks keyboard. Maltak snatched it up and started to flip through it.

"You were right," Shiro said and placed the galra communicator on the desk, "that man reall-"

"Why did you take that?" Maltak let the notebook slip out of his hands as he pointed at the communicator.

"He won't be able to-"

"I said, 'take the blue and black notebook' NOT 'take the blue and black notebook AND anything else you FANCY'!"

"With this we'll be able to listen in on their conversations," Shiro said.

"Not if he doesn't HAVE it!" Maltak snapped, "what is he supposed to talk into?!"

He pulled the sleeve over his hand and reached out for the device. The moment he touched it the purple light emanating from the communicator blinked and went out.

"Damn," Maltak hissed, "Didn't work…"

"What?"

"Take it back," Maltak snapped shoving it into Keiths hands, "but don't put it back in in the safe, leave it somewhere in his desk, make him think he must've misplaced it…or something…"

"We can use this, its already been four days, I can't imagine putting it back is going to do anything," Keith snapped back, putting it back on the desk, "Just tell us what you want us to do next and we'll be sure not to ruffle your feathers next time."

"Put. It. Back…" Maltak hissed, "we need, them to communicate so we can put them in jail….We need them to hang…themselves…"

"Are you ok?" Shiro asked, starting to become concerned as Maltak started to lean against the desk.

"I'm fine," Maltak snapped, "I'm just pissed off! They now know we're on to them! They now…they now know that we…we know…"

Shiro reached out to catch Maltak as his knees started to give out. But Shiro had barely touched him when Maltaks arm came around and shoved him away, hard.

"I said to stay away!" He shouted, "don't you…listen to…ever listen to me…"

He shuddered and shook his head as though to clear it of thoughts.

"Tim…TIM!"

A large boy that looked like he'd be more at home on a football field than behind a computer stood.

"Yes boss?"

"Run..and get GG, hurry!"

The boy nodded as Maltak lowered himself into his chair. He pressed both hands against the mask, pressing the mesh into his face.

"Let us help you get to the doctor," Shiro said, nudging Keith to help him, but Keith didn't budge. He was not only upset that this guy was seriously ungrateful, but he'd been treating Shiro like dirt since they'd arrived.

"I'll be fine… its not serious," Maltak muttered, "like I said, I'm just pissed…off…"

"Your temper gives you health problems?" Keith snorted.

"Yours sure did," Maltak muttered a little quieter but louder than he'd meant.

"What was that?"

"Both of you stop it," Shiro commanded, "You, Maltak, need to go see Hemsey and if Keith won't take you then I will."

"Over my dead body," Maltak wheezed, his breathing getting worse, "I called…for…GG…"

"Come on," Shiro ignored the boys protest. He was shaking so badly, Shiro didn't even have to try very hard to lift him out of the seat.

And the boy was worryingly light.

"Is everything ok?" Genni called and Shiro suddenly noticed that they had an audience. As he looked around spots began to form in front of his eyes. Shiro blinked and shook his head, but the spots only grew worse and his head began to spin.

"Shiro?" Keith grabbed shiro as he swayed and lost his grip on Maltak, who fell to knees. Keith wasn't worried about the other kid as we was about his friend and mentor.

"Just a little dizzy," Shiro said, "that's all."

"MAltak!" GG was across the space in a few quick strides. In a smooth motion, he scooped his friend up in his arms and gave the two paladin a very dark glare.

"What happened?"

"..Umm.." Shiro gluped, he left like throwing up.

"Nothing," Keith gripped Shiro harder so that the man wouldn't fall over, "We were talking and the masked weirdo decided to have a panic attack over a stupid communicator!"

The Galras eyes darted over to the desk where the dead communicator was then down at Shiro. Keith could see the alien putting everything together in his head.

"..MmmFiNe," Maltak garbbled through his mask, "…jussss'ssooo hot…"

"Tim," GG called, "help the red paladin get the black paladin to the doctor. Genni, run as fast as you can and get the other two paladins. Have them bring tools to look at their leaders arm. I think the wiring in there has fried."

He, himself, turned and quickly made his way toward Hemsey's domain. Maltak mush-mouthed protests, but didn't seem capable of doing anything about it.


	20. Lance on Earth 5

Hemsey was a ball of calm fury. He'd told ALL of them to take care and did ANY of them listen? NO!

"Cut from the same stupid cloth," he growled to himself as he checked vitals and grumbled something about not being a miracle worker.

Pidge and Hunk ran in with a small tool box and ran to Shiros side.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Keith said and glared across the room at Maltak and GG, "But I'm going to find out."

Maltak was trying to take deep breaths, but after about three controlled breaths, his body would force him to be quicker. GG Tried to take the mask of, but Maltak jerked away.

"So, you tried to pick it up with your sleeve?" GG said giving up.

Maltak nodded.

"That's foolish."

Maltak nodded again. GG got the feeling that the twit was smirking under his mask.

Keith finally got up once he was sure Pidge and Hunk knew what they were doing, and walked over to them.

"What did you do to Shiro?"

"He didn't do anything," GG sighed.

"Can't he speak for himself?" Keith sneered, "And if you're really having trouble breathing, then take off the stupid mask."

"…bi-bite me…"

Keith gritted his teeth, "Shiro's been through a lot and I wont stand by and let some high minded, self-serving, freak of nature hurt him for no reason!"

Maltak started to sit up, but GG pushed him back down. Turning to Keith, the Galra scowled.

"Maltak did nothing. The Black Paladin is not the only one in this universe that has suffered. When he came in contact with Maltak the quintessence used to power his arm was drained. The lack of power and function caused the wires to short and the mind it is connected to to panic. The Black Paladin should be fine after a few days rest."

"...me too," Maltak gasped, "so…so stop…mothering…"

GG's scowl deepened further, "if it doesn't get worse than this, we'll be lucky."

"geee…dark…are we?"

"No, you are not careful enough."

Maltak tried to sigh, but ended up in a coughing fit.

"Is there anything else you wish to say?" GG asked turning back to Keith, who had been just standing there, staring.

"Just who are the two of you?" He asked, "Where did either of you even come from? You just happened to arrive to help us out, but then you-"

GG pulled his blade out from his boot and handed it to Keith. Keith gaped at it.

"I am a Blade of Marmora, sworn to protect the heritage and honor of the Galra. Maltak is my Soltaz, my younger brother-"

"-we…are the..same…age…"

"I am older," GG said not turning around, "I have been told that Voltron is friendly with those that have continued the traditions of the Temple of Marmora. Does this satisfy you?"

Keith shook his head, "I've never seen you, and Kolivan hasn't said anything about you."

GG raised an eyebrow, "that is my Blade, do you doubt me?"

"Yes," the answer was immediate.

GG took his blade back and activated it. The weapon separating into twin blades.

"I forged these myself, back when the Blades just began. You are in no place to question-"

"GG…"

The Galra stopped and turned to Maltak who was making strangled noises because he was laughing and hurting at the same time.

"GG…hhhhe's, a Blade…too…" he wheezed.

GG blinked and looked back to Keith, who took out his own blade. The galra snatched the blade form Keiths hands and Keith shouted at him to give it back.

"My father forged that blade!" GG snapped, shoving it back into Keiths hands, "our family crest is on the hilt. And, you have not been taking care of it."

"Yeah right," Keith snapped, "and my dad was Napoleon."

This made Maltak wheeze harder. GG turned his back on Keith and tried to get his brother to stop trying to laugh in his current state.

"If you do this, you will only make it worse!"

"Ttttttthhhhhen ssssstop…" Maltak breathed, "ssssssoooo…ffffffuuunnnny…."

"Not that funny."

"…yyyyyeeeessss….."

GG gave up and stood, indicating that they should leave Maltak alone. Irritated, Keith followed GG back over to Shiros bed.

Shiro was still out for the count.

"Well?" Keith asked and Hunk tried to scratch his head, and almost stabbed the needle nose pliers in his eye.

"the connection is severed," Hunk said, "when he wakes up we'll be able to tell what kind of damage, if any, has been done. Till then he should be fine. His arm's all fixed up and…"

GG was bending over him to look at the arm.

"Who made this?"

"We think it was Haggar."

GG wrinkled his nose, "she has no eye for art. This is a mess. You call this fixed?"

He reached over Hunk and started to pull out wires. Keith nearly had a foaming fit, and Hunk just watched in horror as the Galra began to rewire what he'd just put back together.

Pidge put herself between Keith and GG, choosing to give the Galra a chance. He worked in silence and after a while, Hunk cried out.

"That's awesome!"

GG smirked, "I told you that design was a mess. This way the power is distributed more evenly and, because I'm just that good, I've managed to increase the power output when it's weaponized."

The paladins all stared at him.

Was it just them, or was this Galra…different, from all the other ones they'd ever met?

"Blade my foot," Keith muttered. There was no way Kolivan would let anyone so flippant and high handed stay in the organization. In fact, this Galra acted more like Lance, and everyone knew how much Kolivan hated Lance.

Keith felt his mood sour even more with that thought.

"There," GG said, "That should hold better. Though until we build something better…or I fix Maltaks condition, then I suggest anyone with a quintessence powered weapon to keep said weapon away from my little brother, understand?"

"Unless we stab him with it, yes?" Keith asked under his breath, earning a glare form GG.

"I would not speak so lightly if I were you."

"What's Maltaks 'condition'?" Pidge asked.

"NO-thi-" Maltak gasped from the other side of the room.

GG sighed, "Maltak does not wish it to be…talked about."

"Well, too bad," Hemsey said coming out of his office with a needle, "cause he's going to sleep right now weather he likes it or not. So he wont be able to protest."

The paladins watched as Maltak tried to flee form the doctor and fell on the floor instead, and then he tried to crawl away.

GG sighed and walked over. Instead of helping his brother escape, he pinned his arms to his sides so that Hemsey could give him the shot.

"…trad-er…" Maltak said trying to talk through panicked inhales.

"Sleep," GG said, "You won't die."

Maltak didn't answer as he fell asleep. His breathing was still quick and labored, but at lest he wasn't talking or trying to run away.

"Let's see how much this dose lasts," Hemsey sighed and started a timer.

"The last one only lasted a few doboshes, correct?"

"Minutes? Yeah, this one might last longer since I used ten times the lethal dose, we'll find out how long this one is and then adjust accordingly."

"GG!" A cadet ran in, "Jade is on the line and demands that Maltak explain…well, something or other, she's practically foaming at the mouth."

"I'll talk with her," GG said, and eyed the paladins, "I'll explain things when I get back, until then, don't do anything you might regret."

He left, following the cadet. Pidge snorted, "What the heck did that mean?"

"I don't know," Hunk shrugged, "Doctor Hemsey, what did you mean by 'lethal dose'?"

"That's not the question," Pidge said at the same time Hemsey answered.

"This little brat doesn't sleep unless given a strong sleeping aid. After a few days of not sleeping one tends to go a little crazy- become even more eccentric than normal. So I force his to spend a day in bed every once in a while."

"So he's a jackass because he doesn't sleep?" Keith asked and Pidge laughed, even Hemsey smiled.

"I think that's actually the normal part."

"Well, he sounds terrible," Pidge said walking up to Maltaks bed, "He sounds like he can't breathe."

Before anyone could stop her, she snatched the mask off the boys face.

()

"If you would just get that egotistical bastard out here to talk, then we wouldn't have a problem!"

"He is asleep," GG said, "And I will kill anyone who tries to wake him up."

()

"Hold up Keith!"

"I'll kill him."

"Wait," Pidge said, standing in between keith and his prey, Hunk holding him back from behind, "wait, if you kill him now, then he won't know why. At least wait till he's awake so he knows why you're sword is sticking out his back."

Keith paused and thought for a moment, "…fine, we'll wait till he wakes up…then I get to stab him."

()

GG rubbed his face and the cadet who had retrieved him for the call waited near by for any instructions.

"Set up more spaces in the caves," GG ordered, "I will tell Maltak about Jade. Make sure everything is done according to protocol. No one, even our allies, get to see where these bases are."

"So…like the prisoners, but as guests…"

GG hesitated, then nodded, "exactly."

()

Maltak opened one practiced eye so that the first thing he saw was the timer.

11:34…35…36…

He closed his eye again and then both eyes snapped open in horror. His surroundings no longer held the familiar cross pattern of his mask. Feeling the blood drain from his face, he turned, wide eyed, to face the foot of his bed. All three paladins and Hemsey stood. The paladins with their arms folded, Hemsey snorted.

"I knew it," he muttered before leaving to go back into his office. But it wasn't Hemsey who he was worried about.

"What," Pidge snapped, "Do you have to say for your self?"

Lance swallowed hard, "…ah…."

"I get to stab him now, right?" Keith growled, grabbing both his blade and bayard.

"Oh, please do," Lance said, he did NOT want to explain himself. Death would be a relief.

Then Hunk snapped. Pidge and Keith had told him to not move once Lance was awake and to let them try and get information out of him first, but Hunk couldn't help himself.

He leaped and landed squarely ontop of his best friend.

"LAAAAANCE!"

"HUUUAAAAHH!" Lance guffed, winded as Hunk squeezed.

"WE MIIIIIISSSSED YOOOOUUU!"

"gggghhhhuuu," Lance answered, trying to get air back into his lungs. It got worse when Pidge added her weight.

"We're are still pissed as well!" She shouted, but was able to squeeze herself in between Hunk and Lance, "but mostly because you didn't tell us SOONER!"

()

GG walked back into the room to what looked like Hunk and Pidge attacking his little brother.

In two strides he was right there, in two moved he had both paladins up and tossed away form them. Looking down he saw that Maltaks mask was gone.

Angry, he turned to yell, but Maltak stopped him.

"Its fine, GG," Lance said, reaching up and grabbing the Galras sleeve, "it was going to happen sooner or later. I just wanted it to happen later."

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Keith roared, his patience all but gone, "I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! NOW!"

"Gosh Keith," Lance sighed, "can't you see? I'm alive. I figured out you guys thought I was dead when none of you came looking for me. So I thought I'd do my own thing."

"By coming home?"

"By making friends, Keith, not like you know how to do that so I can understand your confusion. But I met GG and we found out that our families were under attack and I asked GG if he'd help me kick some idiot butt, and he said he would. On our way here we took out every enemy ship we came across. GG has all the information we down loaded from each ship. And that's all."

"Bullshi-"

"Not really," Lance cut in.

"Why can't you sleep?" Hunk asked, "Hemsey said he had to give you like…what was it?"

"ten times the lethal does of a sleeping agent," Pidge said, "I agree with Keith, you're not telling us everything. Plus, even without that, what did you do to shiro?!"

"AH, my question first," Lance said sitting up, "Is that the real one? Or is that the same one that was there when I was still at the castle."

"We killed the clone," Hunk said waving that aside, "stop trying to change the topic!"

"I'm not," Lance said scowling, "Its important! I didn't know if it was still the clone or not, so I told him to stay away from me, I also knew that his arm was quintessence based and that was another reason I told him to stay away from me."

"You didn't have to treat him like the walking plague," Keith muttered.

"No, that was my pleasure," Lance said grinning, "getting my head bashed in and sold off to Haggar really makes you hate a face."

"Haggar?!"

"Wait, she make a close out of you too?!"

"I wish," Lance muttered and sighed, "Naw, I was just a test subject of sorts. She has quite the curious nature, did you know that? So full of 'what ifs'. What if we used this drug? What would happen if we did this? What if that? How about we try this poison next. And that's who I spent my days until I finally got GG to agree to help with the escape plan, and then we left."

They all looked at GG. Even the Galra looked at Lance in a way that clearly stated, "that's an understatement". So they turned back and gave Lance equally accusing looks.

"One day," Lance sighed, "something is going to go my way….someday…"

(((((((((((((((((((((((fin)))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN) That's all I had plotted out for this before I changed my mind. I might revisit this and add more if I get any more inspiration for it, but this is as far as my out line went way back when I was still writing Soltaz.


	21. Alternate Ending 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do a slight recap since a few little things had changed in order for the shorter one to make more sense and vise-versa. I wrote this ending first, so there is a lot that's in the one you read, but i decided to give Roshak a bigger roll in the one i put up for you guys because in this one he just kinda appears out of no where.
> 
> When Lotor betrayed Lance and everyone, Lance DID know GG and Farrah were on the ship. Lotor still kills Hagar, but the despicables have a bigger role here....*^^*

**Green05** : Shalot is an idiot with an idiot screen name. I'll be taking over from here.

 **LancelotofShalot:** I am literally sitting next to you.

 **Green05:**  Still an idiot.

…

 **Yellow12** : It's a good plan.

 **Faraway89:**  agreed

 **Green05:**  all of you are idiots.

…

 **Pearl1** : I just can't believe this is working so far.

 **Brown55** : thanks for the jinx

 **Blue22** : one day, Brown, you're going to have to let go of your superstitions.

 **Brow55** : yeah, when I die

…

 **LancelotofShalot** : Lets just cross our fingers and hope things go our way

()

"Think we'll get caught?"

"Is that really all you think about even when we go with your idea?"

"…kinda."

Lance and Hunk sat outside, a gallon of ice cream between them. Lance had wanted to go into town and pull a few pranks, but Hunk had put his foot down. Instead they snuck into the cafeteria, stolen the ice cream, and somehow managed to get outside without setting off the alarms. With the building wall to their backs they had a lovely view of the valley.

Or would have had a lovely view of the valley if Lotors ship wasn't blocking a large portion of it.

"Every day I find a new reason to hate the guy," Lance said, his spoon hanging from his mouth.

"He's starting to grow on me," Hunk shrugged, "he's not so bad if you just sit and talk to him."

Lance laughed, "this is why I like you Hunk; you really are a rare find!"

"Not sure if that's a complement, but I'll take it."

"It's the best complement I have to offer," Lance said and scowled at the figure walking towards them, "crap. Speak of the devil."

"Will he tell on us?"

"Oh my gosh, Hunk."

"I am so glad you two are here," Lotor said when he was within a few feet.

"It's 2am, dude," Lance said incredulously, "how did you know we'd be up?"

"I didn't," he said, and they noticed he was out of breath as he positioned himself directly in front of them, "there's just a little something I have to ask you."

"Ice cream?" Hunk asked. Lotor shook his head.

"I need you to give me the battery."

"That's not a question," Lance said, "have some ice cream."

"May…I please…borrow that battery?" Lotor asked, fists and teeth clenched.

"Nope," Lance said, "Why do you need it?"

"I can show you, if you let me use it."

Hunk groaned as Lance beamed, "You are a pun gold mine, Lotor. Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't funny."

"That was….oddly kind," Lotor wrinkled his nose, "I thought you hated me."

"Oh, I do," Lance said nodding vigorously, "but I hated Keith too a while ago, and he still gets on my nerves. Doesn't mean I don't thinks he's funny as well."

"You…you trust me," Lotor now almost took a step back.

"More or less," Lance shrugged, "you've not given me a reason to NOT trust you after you changed sides. But I guess we're about to see what that small percentage of trust is going to get me right now, huh?"

"What?" Hunk was looking from Lotor to Lance.

The Galra sighed, "indeed."

"Wait- oh my gosh what are you doing?!" Hunk cried as Lotor pulled out both his sword and his gun.

"I want that battery, or you will be killed," Lotor told Lance. But the boy leaned back and laced his fingers behind his head.

"Do it," he said and made Hunk squeal. Lotor raised the gun, and Lance didn't flinch.

"Where is it?"

"In plain sight."

"You will tell me."

"No."

Lotor sighed again and turned the gun to Hunk, "Don't make me be this kind of villain."

"No one is making you do anything," Lance said, but his demeanor changed and suddenly the air was twice as threatening, "This may be the dumbest thing you ever do, don't let it be the last thing."

()

Shiro tossed and turned.

That nagging sensation wasn't going to let him sleep. Why were they on Earth again?

Because Sam had a false alert and because someone was undermining Earth defense.

Why were they staying even though everything was golden?

Because Haggar was coming.

…

Why was Haggar coming?

Shiro sat bolt upright. It didn't make any sense for her to come. Who was the first one to suggest that she was coming to Earth? Why had no one questioned it? How did it just become common knowledge that the witch would attack?

"Shiro!" His door burst open and Keith leaned in with Krolia behind him, "Lotors ship is leaving!"

"What?!"

By the time they made it outside, the ship was long gone.

Pidge was with her family that weekend so Shiro ran back inside to try and contact Lotors ship himself. The com controls were different than the ones in the castle; blast it. Did he remember how to use this?

"Lotor, do you hear me?!" Shiro called, hoping he was pushing the right button.

"Shiro! We found Hunk!" Keith shouted as he and Krolia supported a dizzy Hunk, "we found him in the shed!"

"Keith, please stop shouting at me," Shiro said, his focus on the screen in front of him, "You can take care of it."

Keith looked from Shiro to Krolia. He wasn't in the mind to make decisions.

"Why don't you go get Hunk a glass of water?"

"I can do that," he said and ran out of the room.

Krolia had done a quick check back in the shed, but now she did another check over Hunk to make sure there were no serious injuries. He seemed dazed and a little confused, but other than that, he was fine.

"Lotor…" Hunk swallowed hard, "Lotor took Lance!"

"Is that why he's gone?"

"I don't know…it really happened fast. One moment we were talking and eating ice cream and the next Lotor had a gun in my face and his sword on Lance. He kept asking for the battery. Then he shot me…"

Hunk looked down but didn't see a hole. There wasn't an injury of any kind.

"Must be just a stun," Krolia said, "You'll be disoriented for a while, but you should be ok."

"But-"

"Shiro is trying to contact Lotors ship," Krolia said as Keith came back into the room, "we'll see what he has to say for himself. In the meantime, you need to regain your strength."


	22. Alternate Ending 2

Lotor wasn't opening up to any of their hails. Even when Sam and Hunk took over at the main communications board.

"Where's Pidge?" Shiro asked.

"She and her mother went out for the day," Sam said, "If you want to call her go ahead, but you'll have Colleen to answer to."

"Understood."

"I can't find Farrah or GG," Keith said, much calmer now that he knew hunk was ok, "think the figured out Lotor was rotten and went to save Lance themselves?"

"That would be my first guess," Krolia said, "my second guess is far less hopeful."

"We saw them take on three cruisers by themselves," Shiro said, "It doesn't matter how good Lotors crew is, we would have known if they'd started a fight."

"So are they in trouble or not?" Keith asked.

"Krolia," Shiro turned to her, "Who was the first person to suggest that Haggar would Attack Earth?"

She folded her arms as she thought back, "I believe it was Lance."

"I thought so," Shiro said with a sigh, "I'm going to bed."

"What?!"

"Lance has this part under control," Shiro said standing up and walking out of the room, "Sam, if you could send a message to Lotors ship and tell them both that I don't care anymore? If they want me, I'm going to be in my room. I might go for a jog later…go to a waffle house…"

He was gone.

Keith stared wide-eyed and didn't believe it. Hunk looked like he might cry. Krolia shrugged, confused.

"I missed something," Keith said, "what was it?"

"Not the only one," Hunk said.

"Keith, where are you going?" Krolia asked. She didn't like the look on his face.

"After Lotor!" He snapped, "Allura and Coran are busy and can't take the ship, so I'm taking Red!"

"You need to stay here," She said firmly, "Lance was right, the witch is after you and you should lay low."

"Well, he's out there and he's as wanted as I am."

"We don't know his situation," she replied, "Going in half-cocked is only going to cause problems."

()

"Son of a basket case!" Lance shouted, "You shot Hunk!"

"He was about to attack!"

"Does it look like I give a flying rats tutu what excuses you have to give?!"

"It was on stun!"

"You're lucky I need you alive!"

The guards were watching their emperor argue and be berated by the boy they had put in handcuffs. The boy was so angry that he could be heard clearly over Highway to Hell. The ship was just coming out of hyperspace and looking for a nearby planet.

"This was my idea!" Lotor argued, just as loud.

"You forgot Keith you dipstick! So much for your PLAN!"

The Detestables had put together a com program that would allow them even further contact across the galaxy. But it only went so far and Lance needed to contact the experiment planet to see what they had to offer.

Lotor had come to him and confessed that he knew about him and Haggar and together with Pidge they found that if they had an in between 'tower' of sorts, they could contact anyone and everyone.

Earth was still very much unprotected and wouldn't stand a chance against even one of Haggars ships. With the particle-quintessence they may be able to strengthen their defenses. Until then, getting Lotor and Keith in the same place – preferably away from Earth- would be best.

"You brought Hunk, not Keith, what was I supposed to do?"

"Raise more cane," Lance said, "be the bad guy we all know you to be at heart."

"Rude."

"I had set a stage and instead of standing in the prearranged spotlight, you went off script," Lance dropped the handcuffs, making the guards jump and move forward. Lotor waved them off.

"Don't pick those in front of me," Lotor said, "Its disheartening."

"these old cuffs are intere- don't change the subject! I have to get in touch with Pidge and the others. How are Farrah and GG?"

"Last I checked they were having the time of their lives in the back rooms building the equipment we'll need."

Lance grinned. He pulled out the phone he'd gotten a few weeks prior. Earth tech really was a blessing.

 **LancelotofShalot** : Prince Toad screwed up and left Red Ranger behind.

…

 **Green05** : HE WHAT?!

 **Brown55** : Greenie unhinged

 **Blue22** : back up?

 **Pearl1** : Plan m?

 **Yellow12:**  Shalot?

 **LancelotofShalot:**  Give me a sec to come up with something solid. Right now, I want Pearl and Brown together. Far as sentinel. Green be the eyes, your role doesn't change. Everyone else, keep going. We might need that distraction after all.

 **Green05** : You guys watch it.

 **LancelotofShalot** : consider 'it' watched

()

_LancelotofShalot has left_

Pidge looked at the black screen and flashes of conversation on her phone. She hadn't liked the idea of sending the ones in the most danger into space, but a moving target was harder to hit than a stationary one.

"Something happen at work?" Colleen asked over their brunch.

"Oh yeah," Pidge said, "but they won't need me yet."

"Oh good. Because I would have had a few things to say if they had told you to show up now."

Pidge laughed and glanced down at her phone again.

()

"Hey Sam!" Lance beamed through the screen. Hunk bawled.

Commander Holt scowled, "You realize what you've done?"

"If it had worked out the way it was supposed to, then I would answer 'yes'. But it didn't work out, so my answer is 'no'."

"You sent Shiro to a waffle house," Keith said, dead panned. He felt ten levels of stupid for even being worried.

"I'll make it up to him," Lance said and look properly ashamed, "I had my reasons, but Lotor screwed everything up so I'm going to have to do everything different from originally planned."

()

Haggar sat in her room, contemplating her next move.

A knock came from the door and she sighed. Was it too much to ask for a moment of quiet?

"Enter."

Captain Ilrika entered, "Pardon my intrusion, Madam Haggar. I am here to report that the princes' ship was seen leaving Earths quadrant."

"Commander Roshak?"

"Not a word."

Haggar grit her teeth. These Commanders were getting far too cocky. She was still powerful. Just because Zarkon fell…because he targeted her child…children were such burdens…

"Send the fleet after Lotor, send a message to Roshak and tell him to act," she ordered, "we are going to Earth."

()

….

 **Pearl1** : you must REALLY want something….

….

Pidge looked over at Keith. Lance had told her to have him nearby the next time she was in the chat room. Keith was every level of irritated and it showed.

….

 **LancelotofShalot** : we have the tower up. Yellow, try and ping something off it.

…

A series of binary numbers filled the screen for a split second; every number a different color.

….

 **Faraway89** : this is beautiful

 **Brown55** : art

 **Pearl1** : DAMNIT! I WANT HIM! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?

…

Pidge rolled her eyes. Keiths scowl got impossibly deeper. She had warned him beforehand that he shouldn't say a word or make a sound.

…

 **Green05** : Hands off Red Ranger.

…

Keith whipped his head around and was about to yell at her for his stupid code name, but she elbowed him.

…

 **LancelotofShalot:**  Key Attachment: ship 55834

…

 **Tainted40** :….well damn….

 **Pearl1:**  only if he smiles.

…

Pidge elbowed Keith. He looked from her to the computer and, finally realizing fully why he was there, stood up to leave. Pidge grabbed his leg and tripped him.

…

 **Pearl1** : butt shot works, you got a deal.

_Pearl1 has left_

…

 **LancelotofShalot** : Thanks Red Ranger! You saved the day!

…

"SCREW YOU!"

()

"so let me get this straight…we have two blades and two masterminds, how did we screw up so badly?"

Lotor closed his eyes as Lances question bounce around his skull. He was regretting so much in his life.

()

"Three Galra ships have passed the asteroid belt!"

"Two more have passed by Neptune!"

"Are the alarm systems going?"

"Every country has been notified!"

"Barrier is up and steady!"

Hunk and Shiro watched the footage coming from their out reaching detection devices.

"That's Haggars personal ship and entourage."

"Allura and Coran are waiting for us at the castle," Shiro patted the big guys shoulder, "let's go."


	23. Alternate Ending 3

"so let me get this straight…we have two blades and two masterminds, how did we screw up so badly?"

Lotor closed his eyes as Lances question bounce around his skull. He was regretting so much in his life.

Lance caught Lotors eyes and gave a small shrug. The four of them were on their knees as they all got their first look at this elusive Commander; Roshak was a big as Farrah, and even though he didn't have the same markings, they looked almost the same.

"I didn't know you had a brother…" Lance hissed to Farrah.

"Don't insult me."

"I had thought," Roshak cut in, unaware of their stifled giggling as he spoke to Lotor, "that you would be harder to capture. So what is your plan?"

 _Ooo, we got a smart one here…_  Lance thought.

Lotor didn't answer and just clicked his tongue. Something he'd learned from Keith.

"Diversionary tactics is what I expect from a half-breed, but you?" he turned to Farrah and GG, "I'm ashamed to see actual Galra fighting the way you do."

"Ashamed or embarrassed we thought of it first?" GG asked.

"That's my boy."

Roshak just smiled.

"That jab make you feel better?"

"a little."

"Good," Roshak replied, "I like happy prisoners. It makes traveling more enjoyable. Haggar has paid a very large price for the half-breeds capture, and I'm sure she wouldn't say no to your hides as well for a bonus."

"Haggar forgot about us before she was ten thousand years old," Farrah chuckled, "and if she's not here in person, I doubt our presence will make any difference."

"Even so," Roshak shrugged, "Take my payment to the transport."

Lances heart nearly stopped as a Galra picked him up and slung him over their shoulder. Lotor tried to move but was slammed back down.

"My children stay within my sight," Farrah growled.

Roshak raised his eyebrows, "your child is right here...oh, I'm sorry, you're talking about that object over there?"

"You're out in thin air. Choose your next words carefully."

"Why? You're the prisoner. And a senile one at that who thinks a container is a child."

()

"We have an unidentified craft heading in from the opposite direction," Sam relayed through their lions coms.

"Yeah, we saw them."

"That's the Blades," Kolivan said from the castle, "I sent for them a while back."

He was doing his best to ignore Krolias superior 'I told you so' stare boring into the back of his head.

"I love back up," Hunk sighed.

This was a very different experience. Before it was routine to save the planet and help everyone, but this was their home. They were going to fight in their back yard. This was personal.

As they watched three ships come into view. They attacked.

()

"So much for happy prisoners," Lotor stated conversationally. He was the only one allowed to stay on the bridge as Roshak lead his fleet to Earth.

Farrah had been sedated and GG taught the Galra all the new phrases he'd picked up from Lance and the cadets on Earth. They had been locked up in confinement and would remain there.

"He'll be grateful. Give it time," Roshak said. Lotor wondered if he had seemed like this big of a quiznacking rube to the paladins. As much as he didn't care, he hoped not.

"How did you manage to barter away the Witches battery?"

Roshak shrugged, "She offered."

That didn't sound right.

"why-"

"Why don't you tell me why you're not trying to escape?"

Lotor sighed.

"We thought it would be Haggar coming after us herself; we were unprepared for you and your men."

The enemy Galra allowed himself a moment of pride. They all did.

()

"Three ships down and two to go!"

"Not really, there's more coming in! The Detestibles say they're past the Vep quadrant!"

"This is so much easier when we don't have to watch the castle too!"

"I heard that!"

"Why are you texting and flying?!"

"We need to stay in touch and I'm not about to let them connect to Green!"

"Ugh, this is taking too long!"

"Yeah, but one of those ships is the prize," Keith said, his adrenaline pumping, "Just think: a universe without Haggar."

"I could cry tears of pure joy just thinking about it."

"Suck for Lotor, though."

"Lotor is number one for patricide, I think he'll be ok."

"I think we'll have to fight him for the honor."

"Shouldn't they be here by now?"

Sam listened to the chatter with his wife. He was at the controls and she wasn't about to let all this go down without a front seat.

"Should we tell them that the world is listening in on this?"

Sam thought about it for a while. He'd already tried to tell them a few times but was afraid of distracting them and messing up their coordination.

"naw…they'll be fine…"


	24. Alternate Ending 4

"I hope these are satisfactory?"

Haggar looked Farrah and GG over. Farrah was still out cold and GG had to have more restraints placed on him.

"I see you've taken the liberty of extracting your payment early," she replied slowly.

"I saw no need bringing it so close to its own familiar territory."

"Then, yes, this is satisfactory."

As her own men took her new prisoners away Roshak excused himself.

"I will leave my fleet here," he said, "as per our deal, but I, myself, am needed elsewhere."

"Off to make use of what I gave you, no doubt."

"Well, that too," Roshak grinned, "it is a rather appealing container."

()

"Next time, Keith, I'm stapling your mouth shut!"

"Why?"

"'they should be here by now', that's what you said and BAM! Abracadabra! We're dealing with EVERY ship that isn't Lotors!"

"What are the rebels even fighting? I think we got every enemy Galra right here!"

"Just how big was Zarkons entire force if this is just the ones that deserted after he died?!"

"We faced Zarkons whole force before, remember?"

"But did we? I mean, look at this mess!"

"This Roshak guy must've been stalk piling long before Zarkon fell."

"Guys, can we please FOCUS?!"

"We are!"

"Allura! Heal-pop!"

Allura jerked the leg back wards and smashed the front end of a cruiser, finishing it off.

"Feels like were fighting a bathroom full of cockroaches."

"When did you have that experience?"

"Before the garrison I got a job at-"

"One ship is running away!"

They watched as a ship that had been close to Haggars suddenly warp out of the system.

"Where's that prick going?"

"rude."

"Kind of him to leave his friends behind."

"Well, let's make sure he doesn't have any friends later, k?"

"YEAH!"

"…"

"ya know, if I didn't know any better, our conversation makes us sound like the bad guys…"

"…"

"shut up, Hunk."

()

 **Green05:**  Any time now guys

…

 **Yellow12:**  Lost contact with Shalot

 **Faraway89:**  haven't received a gate

 **Pearl1:**  ready, just say go

 **Blue22:**  Shalot?

…

 **Yellow12** : Shalots compromised until further notice, your word greenie.

…

 **Green05** : what about the Toad

 **Faraway89:**  Prince Toad in sight with the Blacksmiths

…

 **Green05** : have you gotten word from Toad?

 **Blue22:**  Nothing.

…

 **Green05:**  leave Witch Ship alone for now. BUGOUT!

()

"PIDGE! SHIELD!"

"Shi-"

She barely got it up, but the blast still sent them back several miles. The phone clattered to the floor and she swore some more.

"Language Katie!"

"Not now mom!"

()

Lotor was waiting.

It was a delicate game.

They really had been expecting Haggar, not Roshak, but that was a minor set back. The major set back was that Lance was not with them. He was the one that had everything timed perfectly. Lotor was a master planner himself, but even he had come to respect the boys ability to time things just right on the fly.

Voltron was out there wreaking havoc, but if he acted too soon or too late…

()

"Disperse!"

Their lions separated, and they attacked ships by weaving in between them; their shots hitting each other instead of their targets. Pidge cloaked her lion and snuck up on Haggars ship. On her way Green opened its mouth and two lone Blade entered the lion. Among the chaos, they had gone unnoticed on their projection packs.

The Detestibles were doing a marvelous job. The virus they sent out was affecting every Galra ship. It wasn't supposed to be noticeable, but they just tweeked the aiming logarithms ever so slightly. Doors were starting to get stuck and their screens were starting to freeze here and there.

The Blades were by the barrier, making sure no gusty Galra captain aiming for praise, broke away from the main fray to attack the Earth.

Landing on the underside of the cruiser, Pidge and the two Galra cut their way into the ship.

()

Haggar took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She stood at the edge of an archaic circle. One she had never tried before.

Soon.

()

The front of Haggars ship began to spark. A thin line, unnoticed by the paladins, went out and tangled its self with the red lion.

One second Red was diving and shooting, then next, it was limp.

"Keith?"

No answer.

()

"The hell?"

Keith sat in a dark room, facing Haggar.

"Welcome to the world of magic."


	25. Alternate Ending 5

His helmet wasn't working.

Haggar seemed to know this and didn't bother taking it away right then. He tried to run, but he didn't seem able to leave the circle. He could see the forms of three druids in the shadows.

"sedate him."

()

Shiro rushed to Keiths lion and pulled it out of the center of the fight.

At least he tried to.

Every time he got close to it the Galra saw the opportunity to make use of his predictable behavior. By bombarding the area with fire, they overcame the obstacle of inaccurate equipment.

"Keith? What's wrong?"

Nothing.

Why wasn't he answering? He should be able to hear something.

"Shiro! We need you for a moment!"

No one was aiming at the red lion, which just floated there.

"Regis! Help the red lion! Get it out of there!"

"Got it."

"What's wrong with the red lion?" Krolias voice shot threw the com and Shiro had a momentary vision of her shoving Kolivan bodily out of the way.

"Its just out of commission, Krolia, that's all we know."

"Keith?"

"That's why I'm having Regis grab him. The com systems aren't working."

()

GG almost had the second set of restraints unlocked when the door to his cell opened. Two guards grabbed him and took him to a room full of junk.

"Start building."

"Over my dead body."

"Over your fathers dead body."

GG grit his teeth.

"Madam Haggar wants a weapon. One that Roshak doesn't have and will over power him. If you fail, or resist in any way, his life is forfeit."

"I see the witch finally learned how to use leverage," GG muttered as they undid the rest of his restraints.

"She always knew how to use it," they said as they left, "she just needed fools with your weaknesses."

The door locked, and GG took notice of a security camera in the corner of the room. Holding out his arms in a 'what gives' gesture, he waited just a moment longer before getting to work.

()

Lotor winced at the writhing and changing body in front of him.

How in the name of the old gods did she manage to get hold of the red paladin without being attacked? No one was attacking the ship and that…how?! He tested his restraints on the chair he was sitting in for the fifteenth time. Anything to not focus on what was in front of him.

The physical changes that had started to fade before were now darker than before. His ears were now growing out and his bone structure was sharpening.

It looked really painful.

Was this how his former generals went out?

Who would have thought he'd been only a few hours away from betraying all of them right after he'd gotten to Earth. Then he'd heard about his generals. The video com he'd had with Haggar that night after his talk with Allura consisted of his questioning after his former allies.

Haggar couldn't deliver.

Lotor chose his side.

Permanently.

()

Haggar stood next to her child.

If she could just get this done…the result of the battle wouldn't matter.

()

They found Farrah first.

One Blade grabbed him and lead him back to the lion while the others went further in.

They found GG second.

He was so excited he picked Pidge up and gave her a hug.

"Where's Lotor and Lance?"

"No idea where Lotor is," GG said still tinkering away, "Maltak is not here."

"Sorry?"

"Roshak took him before we even came here."

"Did you get that Shiro?"

"I heard! Allura, watch your six!"

Pidge took out her phone and scowled at the cracked screen.

Green05: Open channel. Burn the Witch.

()

The purple lighting began to flicker; white, yellow, blue, purple, red.

Haggar snapped her head around trying to figure out what was going on.

BOORRRRIIINNNNGGG~

"Thank you for your purchase of Pandora Premium. Enjoy your music!"

Loud and horrific music began to blast over the com system. The bass causing the ship itself to shake and tables to fall over. No one was able to use or turn off the com unit.

Shrieking, Haggar shot lightning into the control panel and shot the system.

Blessed silence.

But the lights were still flickering all sorts of different colors.

"The second system is up!"

A mans voice came out of nowhere.

"All Hail Greenie! May her reign be prosperous!"

"Do you have to be such a kissass, Yellow?"

"Suck it."

"Don't mind if I do."

The voices were a jumbled mess. While Haggar and the other Galra searched for the source of the noise, Pidge snuck into the room and started to free Lotor.

"Get red first," he hissed as he felt her hands on his wrist.

Pidge peeked past him and her jaw dropped.

"How-"

"No one knows, just get him first."

Pidge looked around and darted forward. Keith was hard to move since he was not only dead weight, but he was still twitching. Adrenalin kicked in, however, and Pidge hauled him over to Lotor.

"You're going to have to carry him," she hissed, "he too heavy for me."

"Better hurry then."

As Pidge worked on his restraints the Detestibles had the time of their lives. Doors opened and closed on their own. Every screen was ablaze with popup after popup.

"YEEEHAW MUTHTRUCKERS!"

"Ghost Hunters can't catch this Bitch!"

"No one hurts my eye candy! …Though I thank you for the visuals…"

"Shut up Pearl and just drive."

"We are the Kings and Queens of the Underdark and now we're taking over The Void!"

"Brown! What'cha doin'?!"

"…"

"Shy little pluck."


	26. Alternate Ending 6

"Shiro, we need you over at the candy house," Pidge whispered. She and the others were waiting inside a side room, "We're suck and we've got an extra body…ok, not an extra body…a swapped body? You'll see when you get in here."

"Yeah, you might want to tell whoever is flying the candy house to pull over. The house just ran three other ships over and barrel rolled into Hunk."

 **Green05:**  Thank you Pearl.

"Awww, Shucks Greenie! You're welcome!" came Pearls masculine voice over the secondary com.

 **Green05** : Now slow down so help can board the ship!

"fine…fine…fine…"

"Chilax! We're not pilots! We're lucky we've not hit the moon yet!"

"With your aim and stunt driving you would be lucky to miss Beetlejuice."

"That's too far away dumbass."

"Then just throw in your luck."

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

Their mindless banter was doing tis job. The Galra and even Haggar were going out of their minds trying to figure out what was going on. It really was the perfect distraction.

The problem was that it was taking too long. They were supposed to be out of there already. After a while the Galra would get used to the noise and regroup.

()

Shiro latched onto the hull of Haggars ship as it spun in circles and then went into a nose dive. Through Pidges com he heard a muffled, "Sorry, my bad! I was reaching for a coke!"

Someone save us!

Allura leaped onto the hull next to him and Hunk tried to bat it in the other direction.

"Hunk, you take care of the rest of them," Shiro instructed, "We'll take care of this over here. There's only about ten left anyway."

"Oh, sure, ONLY  _about_  ten." Hunk rolled his eyes, "what is even wrong with you people?!"

"Just go be the tank we all know you can be," Shiro said, shaking his head to rid himself of dizziness, "You do not want to ride this thing…ugh…"

"How are we supposed to get inside?!"

"Wait for it to stop?"

()

"I don't know how to make it stop…"

"What even is your strength, Pearl, besides your massive pervy instincts?"

"Hey, you try driving an alien craft! This isn't a biplane with a joystick!"

"Fine, tail me the controls."

"Oh, like you know SO much more about purple alien tech?!"

"DO you have a joystick?"

"…"

"…"

"Genius."

"I feel like we were blessed…it's a weird feeling…"

"Definitely not used to that."

"Grand theft auto anyone?!"

"I'm game for some grand theft ship!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! This is my game!"

"I call the ship with the pointy nose captain!"

"You get which ever one you can get!"

The Detestibles proceeded to hijack multiple Galra ships and hook them up to their game stations. Getting Pearl away from the key board for a moment allowed Haggars ship to stabilize enough so that Shiro and Allura could locate the opening Pidge had made and slip in.

They were barely inside when the ship lurched forward at a speed that more than likely beyond the ships capabilities.

"GRAND THEFT BUMPER SHIPS!"

Shiro closed his eyes in a silent prayer, "We're all going to die."

()

Sam and Colleen were very confused. They could tell they were talking to each other, but it was full of rubber ducky sounds (curtesy of Brown55). The louder the sounds the more desperate Katie and Shiro seemed to become.

An email appeared on Sams screen.

From the bank.

His research and development fund had just received 87.6 million dollars.

"What the-"

a spam popup appeared on top of it.

 **Tainted40:**  We're keeping the rest as our payment for helping you losers. Tell the world the Witch has paid for them to have free Pandora Premium for the next 30 years. She is also footing the bill for attack shelters and all that other defense crap we all need around the world. Let the politicians and every turd in between know that if they pocket one cent I'll know and ruin them. And if they remain unphased after I'm done, they'll have Shalot to deal with. And I'm nicer than he is.

Then the popup disappeared and no matter what Sam or Colleen did, they couldn't trace it.

()

Shiro and Allura fought their way into the ship. Pidge was trying to direct them to where they were, but not only was the ship a mad house, but it was leaping and rolling and crashing into every nearby object.

Not the best footing for a fight.

Good thing Shiro adapted faster than most.

Between him and Allura they moved through at a decent speed. They had a weird type of rhythm down, so when a Galra flew into them, they were unprepared. The Galra soldier flew into Shiro knocking him back a few yards.

"Shiro!"

"Get back to the Lion!"

"Out of my way!"

Farrah, cross eyed and pissed stormed down the hall and turned the corner they had been heading towards. He was knocking enemy Galra to either side easier than he would flies. The Blade that had been watching over him was right behind him, just as angry as Farrah.

"Did we get hit by a friendly?" Shiro asked, winded and a little dazed.

"Yes," Allura nodded, "Though I doubt he's very friendly at the moment."

"really, I hadn't noticed."

()

The witch found them first.

Lotor, with Keith strapped to his back dodged to one side as Haggar reached out with her power. Pidge lashed out with her bayard and Haggard easily dodged.

GG was waiting for her, however, and his makeshift weapon he'd just created. He swung the warped blade and as she moved away he fired.

One shot was all he had.

And he missed.

A druid appeared before her and took the shot instead. It dissipated with a shriek and GG swore.

"By!" Lotor called holding out his hand and GG tossed him the weapon. He cut the tie, letting Keith fall to the ground as he engaged the Witch in a one on one fight.

"GG, grab Keith, we need-"

The door behind them flew off its hinges.

It hadn't even been locked.

Farrah marched in, saw GG was ok, saw Keith on the floor and a mess, took in the fight between mother and son and (grudgingly) decided Keith came first.


	27. Alternate Ending 7

Keith wasn't unconscious. He just couldn't move…or breathe…or see straight.

It was humiliating.

"Keith!"

Great, now Shiro was here too.

Shiro ran in took in what Farrah had just a moment before.

"Pidge, Allura, get everyone out. I'll help Lotor."

Pidge nodded, but Allura scowled.

"I can-"

"Please, Allura," Shiro said, "too many people will only give her an opportunity to escape."

She finally agreed and left with the others.

()

Before joining the fight, Shiro circled around the edge to let Lotor know he was there. He'd never really fought side by side with him, so just joining the fray would have been a disaster.

Getting a feel for the fight, Shiro joined in.

()

"Pearl!" Pidge shrieked, "So help me if you roll over one more time!"

"You all are fine~"

"I'll tell on you," GG said, rubbing the side of his head, "Maltak will know of all your doings…"

"…"

"I will not roll over anymore."

The dispersed between Alluras and Pidges Lions. Flying out they observed that, well, the fight was pretty much done. Hunk was dodging a few cruisers that were still playing 'bumper ships'. That was all there was.

"Hunk, break for the castle."

"Gladly!"

"Red?" Keith slured.

"Regris should have already towed it back," Allura said, "we'll get you back and Krolia can fuss over you."

"What will I be fussing about?"

Allura panicked.

"Nothing much," Keith said, "I'll live."

()

"You ungrateful abomination!" Haggar snapped, "if you were truly an emperor you would step up and do what is necessary!"

"Funny," Lotor growled, "I thought I already had!"

Shiro basically made sure she couldn't run away. He ran to where he predicted she would end up and forced her back into confrontation with Lotor.

Then he saw his chance.

She leaned too far back.

Sliding forward on his knees he thrust upward. His hand went clean threw her midsection. At the same time lotors blade went through her chest; the point ending near Shiros face.

"Ahhh," her hood fell back as she reached up, "You should have…everything…"

"I did," Lotor said moving back and taking his sword away, "before you came and took them from me."

She disintegrated into a pile of kinetic dust. Ten thousand years of quintessence fed life had made it impossible for her to keep a living form in death.


	28. Alternate Ending 8

"WHAT?!" Pidge clutched her hair while Hunk almost fainted dead away.

"We tried to tell you," Colleen said apologetically.

"It was entertaining listening to all of you respond to animal noises; like all of you were farm whisperers or something," Sam said, not helping, "Telling the cow to not roll the ship and how the animals would talks in turn to each other…care to explain that?"

"….no…" She said, "but I do need your main computer, if you don't mind, dad."

"All yours."

Pidge walked up to the computer and without pushing anything the screen when black.

…

Blue22: That it?

Green05: yup. Congrats, you helped save the earth.

Faraway89: wow. Who knew.

Tainted40: not my mother.

Green05: anyway, this is good bye. I'm following Shalots orders, so if you have a problem, hunt him down.

Yellow12: kinda figured

Pearl1: where is he anyway? He promised me a side shot.

Pidge scowled.

Green05: not sure. We'll look for him ourselves. For now you guys…well..as you were

Green05: I guess

Green05: unless you want an honest job…

…

….

Yellow12: you're offering?

Green05: I'll need a little help after we get back. Think you guys can straighten things out for when I get back?

Tainted40: I'm out.

Tainted40 has left

…

Pearl1: If I get to see more of Red Ranger, then I'm so in!

Blue22: never had an honest job before. Could be fun. Why not.

Faraway89: how much we talking?

Green05: we'll talk when I get back. Till then, bye.

…

Pidge hit enter and the program she had secretly installed in the mainframe activated. They were all now 100% cut off from any garrison connections. They would never be able to get in again.

"No fan faire," Shiro said walking in, "not sure if I'm relieved or disappointed."

"You're back!"

"And?!"

Shiro looked at Lotor who shrugged and nodded.

"The Wicked Witch is dead," Shiro grinned.

Hunk and Pidge started yelling, Allura and Coran were crying, the cadets picked up papers and threw them in the air.

()

"Keith!"

Pidge and Hunk ran into the lab Krolia had taken over when they'd gotten there. He was sitting in a chair and Krolia was taking blood samples and reading vitals.

"What's wrong?" he asked leaning forward.

"Nothing!"

"She's dead!"

"REALLY?!" Keith and Krolia said at once

"Are you sure?"

"Its not a trick?"

"Her ashes are being put in a box for Lotor as we speak," Pidge said.

"She was a dirtbag, but she was his mom, ya know?"

"He didn't care about his dad," Keith sat back in his seat.

"Yeah, but I guess that's different, we don't know about that dynamic," Hunk shrugged.

"so its over…"

Krolia had to sit down. This was a day she thought would never come. Tears fell from her eyes as the worry left and relief washed over.

()

"You feeling better?"

If looks could kill, Farrah would have murdered everyone.

"I am leaving." He said standing.

"Nope," Allura shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because there's no need."

"NO NEED?!"

He was a towering figure and Allura, a little tired of this charade, used her own talents to grow larger and meet him eye to eye.

"Shiro and the others have already left to go look for Lance. So no. They will go get him. You will stay."

"Is Jegariou with them?"

"No, he just left to get you a slushie. He figured you could use one once you woke up."


	29. Alternate Ending 9

It took longer than they had wanted to find Roshaks main base.

On their way they had discovered a network of hide outs that truly suggested that Roshak had been plotting against Zarkon for a long time for his own ambitions. The fact that Zarkon and Haggar hadn't done anything about it spoke to Roshaks credit, and they did not take him lightly.

"How are all of you holding up?" Shiro asked as they few in semi formation.

"Peachy," Pidge grumbled. She may have cut the Detestibles off form the garrison, but they still had her phone number. They had hacked into it and programmed it to make inappropriate noises every time she got a new message. Then they proceeded to have a very long chat session. She could fix it easily, but she'd need some equipment she had back at the castle. If she turned off her phone, they would just turn it back on.

"I'm fine," Ketih said. Krolia had not been happy about him leaving so soon. He had distracted her by calling her 'mom' and then slipping out. It wasn't the nicest thing to do, but Keith was warming up to his relationship with her.

"I'm hungry…but I'll live," Hunk sighed. He'd been the first one in his lion when they said they were going after Lance. He'd given Lotor a good punch in the face, and now it was going to be Lances' turn.

()

The planet was a peaceful one. Grass, trees, the perfect temperature, there was no indication that there was a Galra base feet below its surface.

"When we touch down, do NOT go off and search on your own," Shiro instructed, "we'll look for the entrance together. Pidge, do you have an area we can start looking?"

"Three clicks due North, its either a vent, or the front door."

They touched down and walked out into a filed of wild flowers. The blue sky seemed to shimmer and invite them to breathe deep and relax.

"Its creepy," Keith grimaced. With the stronger Galra blood, he senses were heightened and he could smell that this was not a normal planet even though he's eyes were telling him otherwise.

Finding the entrance they slipped in quietly.

They hadn't needed to.

The halls were lined with bodies…body parts. The lights flickered and sparked. As the paladins walked further down into the base they realized that the place was completely empty of living people.

Still they didn't dare let their guard down.

They split up and searched all the rooms. Most were completely empty, some had boxes and others had a smattering of bodies. Shiro opened one door and shut it before Pidge could look past him.

When they reached the control room they found Roshak. Half his head missing and a fist-sized hole in his torso.

"They had just moved here," Keith said looking up information from the main console, "looks like they had just started a procedure when the base started to short out and-"

"Oh wow," Hunk looked over his shoulder, "that's one major overload! Those numbers are off the charts!"

"How is this planet still here?"

"With those numbers, the planet would have exploded."

"That would account for most of the bodies here."

"But where is Lance?"

"…think he escaped?"

"Look around," Keith waved an arm, "He's the only one we know of that could have caused all of this."

"So where would he go?"

They thought for a moment. Pidge tried to look up flight logs to see if he may have takes a jet or something.

"I think the question we want," Shiro said slowly, "is how far did he get?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lets search the surrounding area. We know Lance pretty well. After a big fight he'd be tired-"

"And he'd never resist the temperature outside," hunk grinned, "He must outside somewhere!"

Hunk ran out of the room, eager to not only look for Lance, but to get out of this base from Hell. Keith was right behind him. Shiro looked at Pidge.

"You should come too."

"I'm going to delete all this," she said quietly, "I found his file. I'm saving one crypted copy for Krolia so she can help him if he gets sick, then I'm destroying everything on this server and every server connected to it.

"Don't look to closely if you can't stomach it," Shiro warned, "we'll wait for you outside."

The place and the smell was really starting to get to him. Pidge nodded to acknowledge that she'd heard him.

When he got up above ground he took a moment to collect himself.

Hunk was walking and calling Lances name. Keith had gone back to his lion and was walking around from a higher angle. He went the opposite direction they were in and trained his eyes to the ground.

()

It was late in the evening when they found him sprawled out, facing upward, and fast asleep.

"Oh gosh! He's dead!"

"The last time he fell asleep on his own he shrunk and lost his memory."

"Oh please not again."

"I'll willingly cut off my other arm if we can avoid that again."

"…it wasn't that bad…"

"Neither is enjoying some peace and quiet, but I guess if I don't say something soon, Hunk will start crying," Lance opened his eyes and grinned up at them, "HeyAAEEEEIEEE!"

Lance shrieked as the others pounced on him.

"Were you really asleep?!"

"Actually, yes, I was," Lance sucked in his breath, "please let go, this really hurts…."

They let go and he groaned. His shirt was in shreds and they could see his back was a mess. The Empires and Haggars emblems had been burnt off and across the rest of his back was a cross between a branding and a carving. Parts of it was still weeping and a scabbed area had started bleeding again.

Hunk ran to his lion to grab a first aid kit while Shiro and Pidge worked on removing and cloth and grass that had clung to the wounds.

"What is it supposed to be?" Keith asked. He couldn't make out a picture in the new emblem.

"Oh, you know Roshak," Lance yawned, "couldn't make up his mind. Changed what he wanted as his seal at least five times and that was on the first day. But I'm more amazed at your face."

Lace gave a sneaky grin and Keith scowled deeper.

"do you-"

"Shut up."

"But-"

"no!"

"Marble-"

"GAH!"

Lance laughed and quickly stopped since it hurt too much. Hunk came back and soon they were wrapping him up.

"How did everything-"

" _AAH~"_

Lances eyes widened as he turned to Pidge who was beat red.

"Talk to your friends," she snapped throwing the phone down in front of him, "tell them to stop or they are done!"

As he looked at it the phone made a series of highly inappropriate noises.

 **Green05** : Shalot: Knock it off Pearl.

 **Yellow12** : He's alive guys!

 **Pearl1:**  but I like it~

 **Green05** : Shalot: My back hurts, Pearl, get off of it.

 **Pearl1** : You still owe me so I don't have to!

 **Green05** : Shalot: if you want any more shots of Red Ranger, you will stop.

…

….

Lance handed the phone back to Pidge as the message sounds went back to a simple "ding". Keith got a look at the screen and shouted.

"Stop doing that!"

"Yeah," Pidge said, but was grinning, "stop pimping out Red Ranger, haha..!"

They laughed, and even Keith had to shake his head. He couldn't stay mad. Shiro finished the first aid and before Lance could thank him, he gathered the boy in his arms.

"I'm sorry…"

"Shiro, I'm not-"

"I'm sorry."

"…" Lance didn't know how to respond to this. He looked at the others and noticed the same apologetic expressions. It really weirded him out.

"I can control the quintessence now," Lance said, thinking this was good news and would cheer them up, "probably how I'm able to actually sleep now and I'm not tingly or in pain anymore either. All that crap and everything could have been solved if I had just figured out how to use it."

Nothing. Shiro was actually crying which was something Lance couldn't handle.

"I'm fine, Shiro, honest! This time I'm telling the truth! I swear!"

Nothing was consoling this man! Did his back look that bad? Lance knew it felt pretty bad, but he still hadn't had the chance to actually look at it.

"I don't blame you or anyone else, Shiro," Lance laughed; what else could he do? "If all of you are here, I assume everything went well. Haggar is dead? Earth is safe?"

They all nodded.

"then why are we depressed?!" Lance squirmed until Shiro let go, "I'm starving hunk! Let's get something to eat!"

()

They ended up spending the night because Lance refused to leave. They found out why when night fell and the sky turned into a perfect picture. Lines of stars crossed behind a crescent moon and a nebulous cloud glittered on the south horizon.

"I could set up here," Lance sighed, "I think this place would be perfect for the Blades and us. But I'll Let Kolivan decide that."

"He's loosened up a lot," Hunk said, "Farrah got him to flip off an entire news crew."

"I asked Farrah, he said he had nothing to do with that."

"He still did it."

"…"

"Lance?"

Pidge lifted her head to look and saw he was asleep again.

()

Farrah paced the yard. GG was just as anxious, but there wasn't room for two pacing and antsy Galra. They had received transmissions saying that they had found Lance and would be arriving today. These two did not take well to being left out.

When the lions landed news vans screeched to a halt as well.

Lance came out of hunks lion, leaning on his friend.

Farrah was there before they had exited the lion completely and had Lance off the ground and out of reach of anything Farrah deemed unsafe.

"Missed you too…papa…"

That was it for Farrah. If had had ANY reservations about having an extra kid, they were long gone. These were his boys.

()

It took a while for everything to calm down. The news shows, meetings with governments and summits, and the stabilization with the rest of the galaxy took a number of years.

Lance showed Kolivan and Farrah the planet Roshak had found first, but with a little work, they could burry that despicable place and live for many years in peace.

()

Pidge found her nook with the 6 kings of the dark web. She took the place of BlackLagoon and, after a hack "ceremony", Lance bestowed all his "power" on her. In other words the others would follow her…or else.

She became the uncontested Queen of the internet.

()

Hunk, when he wasn't being Pidges right hand man (nicknamed the "Huntsman"), he worked with Coran and drew up plans on one day opening up his own space food stand.

()

Allura and Coran were welcomed to Earth with open arms and were encouraged to make this their home/base. They accepted gladly and, rather quickly, took over the garrison training school and all connecting branches and programs.

()

Shiro became an instructor at the Garrison and many baseless rumors spread about him dating Chairwoman Allura. They thought it was funny and left it alone.

He could be seen most Sundays at the local waffle and coffee house.

()

Lance, Keith, and the rest of the Marmorite Galra settled on their new home planet.

Lance, GG, and Keith spent a lot of time watch an interesting dynamic unfold between Krolia, Farrah, and Kolivan. It was better than any soap either of them had watched before.

"Remember to send for popcorn in your next report home," Lance said to Keith as he watched Kolivan awkwardly cut in between a conversating Farrah and Krolia were having.

"I wish you wouldn't take so much joy in this," Keith said, but he made the mental note and watched as well.

"There is joy to be found in EVERY situation, Keith," Lance shrugged, "just got to laugh at it. That's my moto."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((The End))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying EVERYTHING! I mean, seriously people! This is a trip and a half and i'm so happy you all liked it this much! 
> 
> The reason this was updated so quickly was because i already had these stories written, i just back tracked and ended up with what i posted in the original stories. these are just ideas that i had randomly and "what ifs" that had floated around my brain.*^^*
> 
> Thank you again, and i hope to see you reading my other stories as well!XD


End file.
